Dark Hermione
by tomfelton1234
Summary: Hermione was given away for adoption because her parents thought that the light side was going to take their little girl. Now 17 years later they're back and want Hermione to come with them.Wicca,Dark everyone, Prophecy rated m for violence and cussing
1. The Begining

i don't own harry potter J.K.Rowling does

* * *

Dark Hermione: The Beginning

* * *

As the sun came up over the horizon a raven was gliding through muggle London to a certain muggle born's house.

It was just another day to Hermione but she didn't know how wrong she was when she woke up in her room. As she got up out of her bed she got up and got a change of clothes and went into her bathroom to take a shower and wake up. When she stepped out of the bathroom she looked different than she had through the first 6 years at Hogwarts. She was no longer the little girly girl who loved pink. She was now the full grown women punk who loved green and black. Today she was wearing a pair of knee high, high heels a pair of black baggy jeans, and a green rib shirt. Her hair had finally been tamed and was no longer so frizzy.

When she had began to walk down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get something to eat she heard her mother scream. As soon as she heard the scream she bolted downstairs to the kitchen where the scream was sounded. When she got there she saw here mother staring blankly ahead and a letter on the ground at her feet. She picked up the letter and read it.

It read:

_Dear Mrs. Granger_

_We are so sorry to bother you but we would like talk to you about the arrangements of our daughter. I know it has been a long time and you have probably grown fond of her but we would like to have her move back with us at this time. We now feel that she will be safe enough to move back in with us. _

_Hopefully you have let Amelia read this and have explained everything to her. If you haven't do not worry me and my husband will explain it to her. Of course so will her godfather and her uncle. And do please tell her real name I'm sure you remember it. _

_Thank you again for taking care of our little girl will be at your house to take our little girl I hope you can understand. Owl me back when you think it will be suitable to take her back with us. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Sasha Thorpe _

As soon as she finished reading it she felt relieved that now she could rub this in Malfoy's face, but she felt angered that no one had told her about it. When she put down the letter her father, no correction Mr. Granger walked in.

"Good morning pumpkin!" Mr. Granger said

"Don't Fucking pumpkin me you can't call me that your not my dad!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"You fucking tell me" Hermione demanded throwing the letter at him to read and tell her what the hell was going on. He read it, and then he read it again and then looked up at Hermione's piercing gaze.

"Hermione dear…" He started slowly, "your adopted I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier we weren't allowed to until we got a letter. Telling us that it was alright to tell you. I'm very sorry dear. Please don't be angry with us."

As he finished all she could do was stare she wanted so much to believe that she was adopted. It all fit now like how she knew some much about the wizarding world but was told she came from a muggle family. But she didn't she came from a pureblood family one that was well known for supporting Voldemort.

She had always wanted to know what it was like to follow someone who wasn't exactly a goodie-goodie like the freaking saint Potter. During the years of following behind him she became to hate him without him or anyone knowing but herself and Ginny. Ginny had the same problem as her she and Ginny didn't want to be behind potter anymore they wanted to be on a side where they were appreciated for the work they did. Not just a slap on the back and a good job.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger yelled breaking her out of her trance.

"What?!" Hermione yelled back.

"Oh we just wanted to know when you wanted to meet your real family." Mrs. Granger spoke.

"Oh…tomorrow if possible." Hermione answered.

"What about packing dear." Mrs. Granger asked.

"I can do it tonight." Hermione replied.

With that Hermione turned out of the kitchen and went up to her room to pack everything. When she got up to her room she went straight over to her stereo and turned on her favorite CD. Nickelback '_All the right reasons' _(My favorite CD). And started to pack everything into trunk with the help of a few shrinking spells and a spell to make the trunk weightless.

* * *

THE THORPE MASION

* * *

"Auntie she replied!" yelled a dark haired man he ran up the stairs to find his auntie to give her the letter.

"Oh over here Blaise bring it here I want to see it!" Sasha shouted, "Mark! Come here Amy replied!"

As soon as she had both guys next to her and letter in hand she tore it open and began to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Thorpe_

_I would nothing more than to come live with you and learn about my real family. I was wondering if it was possible if you could come and pick me up tomorrow at 1879 Oaks St. as our fireplace is not connected to the floo network. I await your replie._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

"Well I'll arrange the limos to be washed, Sasha you should get her room together and get some clothes for her, and Blaise I would like you to tell everyone that she is coming that is including the Malfoy's, your parents, Severus, and Voldemort." Mark ordered.

"I'll go do that sir. Bye." Blaise announced. With that Blaise appareted out.

"Sweetie I'm going to go to Diagon alley to get some things for Amy. I'll be back." Sasha added. She then appareted out as well.

"Tomorrows going to be a long day." Mark said to himself.

* * *

so what do you think hit the little button below 


	2. What?

* * *

_**Dark Hermione: What?**_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was so nervous that it wasn't funny. When she got up she put on the pair of clothes she had left out for today. Today she was wearing black knee boots, a black mini skirt, and a maroon rib shirt. Her hair was up it a traditional Chinese bun. To top it off she had on black mascara, black eye liner, and a bit of clear lip gloss.

When she had finished she had heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs until she heard two familiar voices arguing with each other. When she walked into the living room she almost fainted seeing Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini in her house. She looked around there was 4 people in her living room Malfoy and Zambini and two adults who she was guessing was her parents.

"AMY!!" Yelled 3 people as she entered the room. They embraced her in a huge bear hug.

"Uh, hi." Amy began, "um I'm not trying to be rude or anything but why are Blaise and Malfoy here?"

"Oh honey Blaise is here because he's your cousin and Draco's here because… well just because." Amy's mom said.

"Oh, ok but how am I related to Blaise?" Amy questioned.

"He's your mother's brother son. If that makes any sense to you." Mark answered.

"Well now that is explained we should get going there are a lot more people who want to talk to you and see you." Draco explained.

"Who would of thought the ferret would take charge" Amy muttered. But loud enough so that Blaise could hear her. He just chuckled at the name he had gotten in forth year. Draco just eyed the two suspiciously.

"Yes I think we should go so Amy can meet the rest of her family." mark said agreeing with Draco.

"Alright well if were leaving I have to get my trunk and then I'll be right out." Hermione announced.

"Well okay dear how 'bout Draco and Blaise help you get your trunk its probably really heavy." Sasha suggested.

"Uh, ya ok." Amy agreed.

As they walked up the stairs Blaise put his hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to get her attention. When he did he didn't expect her to turn on him though.

"What?!" she said in a deadly low whisper.

"Wow I thought Draco was the only one who could manage that deadly of a voice." Blaise laughed.

"What did you want Blaise?" Amy questioned.

"I was just going to say they really did miss you Amy." Blaise replied.

At that moment her eyes softened just enough so that it was noticeable to the two standing in front of her.

"Thank you Blaise I know you're trying to make me feel welcome." She began, "But you didn't have to bring the ferret." She whispered.

Blaise began to start laughing and then look over at Draco and then whispered back. "He's not that bad when you get to know him."

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" Draco asked.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Well alrighty then…um Amy where's your trunk?" Draco questioned.

"Oh right there." Amy began.

"Good because you have a lot of people who want to see you, and I don't want them all yelling because we're late." Draco stated turning his back to her. As he turned his back she started mimicking him. He had started babbling about how he didn't want his head cut off by his mother for bringing her back exhausted and out of energy to go shopping. When he finally turned around again the scene before him was just…weird. Amy was staring at him innocently and Blaise was clutching his stomach trying to control his laughter. The only thing he could say was "What?" he asked cautiously. At that anyone in a 5 mile radius could hear the two teens roaring with laughter.

"What is so freaking funny?!" Draco roared back.

"Oh…hahaha….noth…hahaha…ing….hahaha…. ferret!!" Amy laughed being the first to recover from the fit of laughter.

"Ya, nothing Draco." Blaise said.

"Then what was so funny?" Draco asked.

The two shared a look that obviously said 'I'm not telling if your not'.

"Nothing" the two restated.

"Okay then." Draco said picking up the trunk.

"Amy, do you even have anything in here?" Draco asked.

"Ya, of course I do and don't flatter yourself with the whole 'I'm so strong I can lift it by myself' because I put a weightless spell on it." Amy explained.

"Oh. Well let's get going so everyone can see." Draco said.

"Ok." Amy agreed.

As they all walked down the stairs it was completely silent. When they got down to the living room they said their goodbyes and then went outside to the limo and pilled in. (I don't feel like writing the whole ride to the mansion so ya)

* * *

**THORPE MANSION**

* * *

**Amy's pov**

_ As soon as I got out the limo I was faced with a huge mansion. It was so beautiful it had enough room for having a part and it looked like it was an easy one to get out of the house to go party at the clubs with Ginny. This is going to be fun. But I wonder who wants to meet me I know Blaise's and Ferret's parents want to but who else._

**Normal pov**

"So what do you think dear?" Sasha asked.

"It's beautiful." Amy answered.

"Just wait till you see the inside Amy you'll love it." Blaise said.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'd rather not get my head cut off." Malfoy announced grabbing Amy trunk and going inside.

As soon as Amy stepped into the mansion she had 6 people swoop her into a big hug. But what probably creeped her out the most was SNAPE was hugging her. As soon as they broke the hug she ran over to Blaise for a little help.

"Blaise why was Snape hugging me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh he's your uncle don't worry." Blaise whispered back.

"My uncle!" Any hissed back.

"Ya he's your mother's brother." He answered.

"Oh." she murmured

"Oh come give your aunty a hug!" Mrs. Zambini giggled.

As she slowly started to walk over she thought _well if it's Blaise's mom than I should be fine_. As she got over there she was then again put into another bone crushing hug she actually hugged Mrs. Zambini back. When she was finally released she felt all the blood rush to her head.

"Come on I don't get a hug?" asked Snape.

With that she went over to Snape as she did she thought _oh my god this is actually my family._ When she hugged him he ruffled her hair and said "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Amy." He whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter." Amy mumbled.

He pulled her in front of her and looked at her and then looked over at his sister. "Sasha don't you think it's better if you take the glamour off of her?" Severus asked.

"Oh of course I nearly forgot." She answered and with that waved her hand and muttered something under her breath. When she finished it, it felt like an egg cracked on her head was flowing down her body. When she looked up the whole room gasped (including Draco) she was beautiful. Her figure hadn't changed much except for she gained a few curves, her hair was now a black but it looked more like a dark purple in the light, her face no longer so long it was more of a heart shape, her eyes were a dark sea blue. To put it in short she looked beautiful.

"So who else do I have to meet?" Amy questioned.

"Oh the last person should be here any moment. Why dear?" Sasha said.

"I just wanted to have a friend over that's all." Amy answered.

"Most likely potty am I right." Draco sneered.

"Actually I don't care if pothead was in a hole right now dying." She replied eyes ablaze from the mention of potter. That boy should have just died that night Voldemort came after him.

"What?" Draco's mouth wide. How could this girl that was suppose to be potter's best friend not care?

"You heard me I could care less if he was dead in a hole right now." She replied plainly.

"I'm glad you see it my way I wouldn't want my own god child to hate me because I wanted to kill her little friend." Replied a deep male voice behind her.

She turned around to see none other than a very human looking Voldemort.

* * *

oh cliffie what will happen will she freak out or what?

anyways thanks for the reviews they were really nice any ways till next time people!

* * *


	3. Telling Ginny and Malfoy in Muggle Club

* * *

_**Dark Hermione: Telling Ginny and Malfoy in a muggle club.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

* * *

"What?" Draco's mouth wide. How could this girl that was suppose to be potter's best friend not care?

"You heard me I could care less if he was dead in a hole right now." She replied plainly.

"I'm glad you see it my way I wouldn't want my own god child to hate me because I wanted to kill her little friend." Replied a deep male voice behind her.

She turned around to see none other than a very human looking Voldemort.

* * *

_**Now on with the show:**_

* * *

"Voldemort." She said acknowledging he was there.

"Oh and that's how you great all your relatives I suppose." Voldemort began, "And call me Tom."

"Ok well Tom, how are you related to me?" Amy asked.

"I am your godfather." Tom said proudly.

"ok." Amy answered.

Everyone looked between the two waiting for something else to be said, when a house elf came in telling them it was dinner time.

"Oh mum, you never answered my question if I could have a friend over?" Amy said.

"Of course you can dear it's no problem just tell your friend to be ready to go shopping in the morning." Sasha replied happily.

"Thanks mum.

Dinner went along swimmingly and Amy even figured out that her and her god father had a lot in common. He was quite nice to her. When dinner was done and the guest had left Amy went upstairs to unpack and get ready to go to the club with Ginny like they did all the time.

* * *

When she got to the club she went straight up to the bouncer and said, "Hey Brock you want to open up the rope for a girl."

"Of course Amy I'd love to." Brock announced letting her in. (before you go and say he doesn't know, he does)

"See ya later Brock." She giggled.

"Bye Amy."

As she got in she quickly went over to the bar and got a rum and coke, and then went to the booth her and Ginny usually sat at when they weren't dancing. When she got there she found Ginny already there waiting for her.

"Oh my god Hermione what happened to you, you look, wow." Ginny babbled.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Amy said

As she got done Ginny just sat there like she had seen a ghost.

"So Amy you ready to go dance away all your problems." Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course!"

With that both them jumped up and ran to the dance floor. As soon as they got to the edge of the dance they pushed their way to the middle of the floor. Ginny signaled the DJ and he started to play their song and announced that the best dancers ever had arrived.

(Buttons by PCD)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)_

_You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CLUB**_

* * *

As I sat in the VIP lounge I thought I was going crazy for a while because I had seen Amy dancing on the dance floor but as I looked I away and then looked back I saw that she was still there. What was she doing in a muggle club? And I was going to ask her.

* * *

_**BACK TO AMY**_

* * *

"Hey Amy lets go get something to drink. Ok?" Ginny asked.

"Ok no problem." Amy replied.

"Amy!" A strong masculine voice behind her yelled.

She turned around to find Blaise and Draco starring at her and Ginny.

* * *

_**yay another chapter PLEASE REVIEW  
**_

* * *


	4. Explaining,Punching, and Belly Dancing

_**Hey I just wanted to thank all my reviewers**_

_**Cyn-twin**_: you see that's the whole twist and they will have to explain themselves

_**hpwwefan**_: Thanks

_**PinkGryffindor**_: Thanks

_**Dragon3712: **_Thanks

_**Daddysdirtygirl:**_ Thanks

_**Malfoy-Jacky: **_yep they totally are Busted

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

* * *

"Hey Amy lets go get something to drink. Ok?" Ginny asked.

"Ok no problem." Amy replied.

"Amy!" A strong masculine voice behind her yelled.

She turned around to find Blaise and Draco starring at her and Ginny.

* * *

_**Now on with the show:**_

* * *

All she could do was stare, I mean why were they here this wasn't their scene. They were raised in the wizarding world I mean it's only right for them to stay in the wizarding world. But she had been raised in the muggle world she had the right to be there, they didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, I mean you are in a muggle club are you not?" Amy answered coolly.

"Ya we are in a muggle club Zambini so I don't know why you're the one asking the questions when it should be Amy doing the questioning." Ginny pointed out.

"How dare you talk to him like that you filthy little blood traitor." Malfoy sneered.

The last thing Malfoy could hear and see was Amy's fist coming towards his face and a woman scream.

"Amy why did you knock Malfoy out?!" Blaise demanded.

"He called Ginny a blood traitor and she certainly is not. And now since he's out we can go up to me and gin's booth and you can tell me what you and the ferret are doing here." Amy answered coolly.

"Well what about Malfoy do we just leave in the middle of the floor for someone to step on?" Blaise asked.

"Just carry him up to the booth he can lie down by you." Amy explained.

As Blaise carried Malfoy up to the booth the girls were leading the way to the booth that was never occupied by anyone but themselves.

"So Blaise what are you and Malfoy doing in a muggle club?" Amy asked patiently awaiting his answer.

"Um, well we were just hanging out here in our section up top when we saw you in the middle of the dance floor. Now what are you doing here?" Blaise said.

"Me and Ginny have been coming here since 5th year when we started to hate Harry, to get rid of all of our worries by dancing the night away." Hermione explained.

"But why do you guys hate Harry so much? I mean you even sided with Voldemort on something." He asked.

This time Ginny stepped in. "the reason Amy and I hate Harry is because we were always in his shadow only being considered his side kicks. And all we got for helping him out of death was a pat on the back."

"Well that explains it." He began.

"Where the HELL am I!" Malfoy grunted.

"Well you're in a club and I punched you and you fell unconscious on the ground and Blaise carried you up to our booth." Amy answered coolly.

"Fuckin hell Thorpe my whole frickin head hurts couldn't you…never mind, anyways explain why you're here." Malfoy said.

When Amy had finished her whole explanation Malfoy was just plain staring. It was creepy and weird. Until "Can the best damn dancers get their arses on the dance floor and show these newbie's something."

"Well it looks like its show time Ginny we wouldn't want to miss our call would we?" she said turning to Ginny smirking like a… like a … Malfoy.

"No we wouldn't we may want some partners though Amy." Ginny said grinning slyly.

"What are you implying Ginvera. You want to dance with my cousin but why would I want with Malfoy when I can just pick up someone down there." She said while pointing down at the dance floor.

"Please Amy just for me I really want to dance with Blaise and it shouldn't be that bad with the slytherin prince c'mon please." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Fine. C'mon I don't want Max having to repeat himself." Amy agreed.

"good it looks like the best damn dancers have decided to grace us with their presence, and what's this they have dance partners. This should be interesting. Now ladies which jam would ya like." Max the DJ asked.

As Ginny went to signal him which one Amy stopped her and did it herself surprising everyone except for the two boys.

"Well it looks like the belly dancing queen has decided to signal herself this time. Amazing this is a first she must be wanting her specialty to teach the newbie's."

Max said like he was announcing a quidditch game.

"Oh shut up max and play the damn song you know which one." Amy yelled.

"Ooh touché alright anyways here's the song the queen has picked herself." Max said grinning wolfishly at Amy.

(Snake by R. Kelly)

_[Intro: (R. Kelly)  
i wanna see you move your body like a snake yeah  
eh yo can y'all hear me out there aiight, now this is what i wanna see  
i wanna see all of the ladies line up right here now_

_[Chorus  
move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go whoa' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that._

_[Verse 1  
luvin the way you move so sexy  
mama you're bringin' me to my knees  
hands in the air like you came to party  
shakin that ass makin' the whole club freeze  
get down  
get down  
girl I wanna dance with you baby no doubt  
get down  
get down  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

_[Chorus  
(Like two Gorillas in a jungle makin' love)_

_[Verse 2  
Poppin' it like a string on a guitar  
superstar you know who you are  
body smokin' like a cuban cigar  
girl you're the mama and i'm the dada  
the way you're freakin' it it so ya ya  
wil'in out in the back 'o my car  
girl you got me screamin' fiesta  
body language sayin' whatevah  
get down  
get down  
love the way you put that thing on me no doubt  
get down get down,  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

_[chorus  
(ya'll ain't gotta go home but ya gotta get the hell up outta here)_

_[Verse 3  
3 oclock we in the hotel lobby  
after party in my penthouse suite  
lookin' for a fly shorty to meet  
girl like a ... let me see ya freak  
the way you're freakin' it is so ya ya  
wil'in out in the back 'o my car  
girl you got me screamin' fiesta  
body language sayin' whatevah  
get down  
get down  
love the way you put that thing on me no doubt  
get down  
get down,  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

_[chorus  
[Big Tigger  
(shorty, uh oh)  
i be's wit' ball playas of all sports balla's and playas of all sorts some of  
ya'll wanna be playas and ballas in all courts  
ok lets play rob scooped me up form midway in a bentley now bubble in the club  
with wild women thats orderin' beers here's  
the hot tub  
for miles women  
you're one in a bill-y-on  
body mean like sere-nia willy-ahms  
french pedicure wax brazill-y-an  
i'm lovin' the way you're movin' erotic exotic sexy kittens sippin' hypnotic  
spotted you shakin it fast  
earthquaking that ass in denim  
and from the beginnin' wanted to taste your venom  
get down  
get down  
only one night in town so r you comin'cuz baby i got plans  
get down  
get down  
big tigger doing big things tonight with R-dot(R.) and Rockland_

_[Chorus x2_

All the boys could do the whole time was watch the girls swirl and twirl and move their bodies in such a hypnotizing way. They had also seemed to notice how all the guys in the club had stopped to watch the girls dance and the worst of it was they were drooling. That caused a low growl in both the boys' throats. Obviously not noticing it they had been dragged to the dance floor bye the girls for the next song and when they finally did notice they all spent the night on the dance floor until they all decided to take off all heading to Amy's mansion. With Ginny and Amy crashing in her room and Blaise and Draco to Blaise's room.


	5. SHOPPING ! ! ! !

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does but i do own the plot **_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

* * *

All the boys could do the whole time was watch the girls swirl and twirl and move their bodies in such a hypnotizing way. They had also seemed to notice how all the guys in the club had stopped to watch the girls dance and the worst of it was they were drooling. That caused a low growl in both the boys' throats. Obviously not noticing it they had been dragged to the dance floor bye the girls for the next song and when they finally did notice they all spent the night on the dance floor until they all decided to take off all heading to Amy's mansion.

* * *

_**Now With the Story:**_

* * *

When Amy woke up in the morning it was already 7 o' clock, she got up as quickly as she could and got a shower. As she walked out of the bathroom, she walked out in a pair of black baggy jeans with her black knee boots and a blue halter top, she walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

When she got to the kitchen she found everyone already awake and eating.

"Good morning Ginny, Blaise, Malfoy"

"Good morning Amy" was heard from Blaise and Ginny.

"Good Morning belly dancing queen." Malfoy laughed.

"It's not funny Malfoy." Amy cried.

"What's not funny dear, and why are Blaise and Draco here so early in the morning?" Sasha asked behind everyone at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh hi mum." Amy said.

"You didn't answer my questions young lady."

"Oh well me and Ginny went dancing last night like we usually do and we met up with Malfoy and Blaise at the club and then me and Ginny got called down to the dance floor and the DJ called me the belly dancing queen. And then Blaise and Malfoy came and crashed in Blaise's room because it was late. And then Malfoy called me the belly dancing queen again this morning." Amy explained.

"Oh, well the belly dancing queen isn't a bad title it's actually a very good title. It just means you're flexible and every guy loves a flexible woman." Sasha said winking at Amy. Who blushed the shade of a tomato.

"So mom when are we going shopping?" Amy asked trying to hide her blush.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes, but because the boys are here do you guys want to come with?" Sasha asked the guys.

"Uh, ya I guess we could go with you Sasha." Blaise answered for him and Draco.

"That's great! Now everyone lets go and get into the limo and we will go to the local mall. And then we could go to the Diagon ally. Anyways everyone to the limo." Sasha announced.

At that they all went and pilled into the limo to go to the mall. When they got there Sasha dragged Ginny and Amy along leaving the guys to trail after them.

"You know we are going to have to carry the bags. Right?" Draco questioned.

"What why would we carry the bags?" Blaise asked back.

"Because we are the guys and guys always carry the bags for the girls, believe me I had to carry Pansy's when she dragged me to Hogsmede with her." Draco announced.

"But I don't like carrying bags." Blaise pouted.

"Then you should of thought about that before you agreed that we would go with them!" Draco yelled.

"Hey guys hurry up we are going to shop till we drop!!!" Sasha exclaimed getting 4 groans amongst the teens. "What was it something I said."

Amy and Ginny were then pulled through every shop in the mall. Blaise was holding Ginny's 8 bags and Draco was holding Amy's 12 bags. They had gotten shoes, dresses, skirts, tops, under garments, body stuff (Like lotion), CD's, DVD's, and basically anything else you could get at the mall. But Sasha wasn't satisfied with just that she had to drag them to Diagon ally and get them robes, and everything else. By the time they had finished shopping it was already 9 o' clock. When they got back to the mansion the boys decided they were going to protest.

"We're not carrying those bags in!!" Draco snapped.

"Fine we don't need you to!" Amy announced and with that she shrunk everything of hers and put it in her pocket Ginny following suit.

_Why didn't I think of that we are wizards _Draco and Blaise thought flabbergasted.

"Well you see now boys that's what you get when you decide to protest against 2 girls that actually think straight unlike most girls." Sasha said smiling at them, she then walked inside to eat dinner with the girls.

"We are so stupid." Blaise mumbled.

"You got that right. I'm hungry lets go eat." Draco replied.

The boys, still in a state of shock, walked up to the mansion to go have a late dinner. When they got there they found the girls all talking about how tonight should be a movie night with popcorn and candy and pop and everything.

Draco and Blaise inwardly groaned it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Ok I know its short but I hope you like it. Let me know what movie they should watch for the movie night.**_

_**Please Review.  
**_


	6. Run Away! ! ! !

* * *

_**Last time:**_

* * *

"We are so stupid." Blaise mumbled.

"You got that right. I'm hungry lets go eat." Draco replied.

The boys, still in a state of shock, walked up to the mansion to go have a late dinner. When they got there they found the girls all talking about how tonight should be a movie night with popcorn and candy and pop and everything.

Draco and Blaise inwardly groaned it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Now on with the story:**_

* * *

"Do we have to watch movies with you?" Draco asked.

"Well no you don't have to we could just have a girl's night but you would have to stay upstairs." Amy answered.

"We can do that." Blaise replied.

"Alright fine you can go see ya later." Ginny said.

"Bye." They said bolting up the stairs.

"Boys." Ginny and Amy sighed.

"Come on girls lets go watch some movies and have some popcorn and candy." Sasha announced.

"What movie are we going to watch first?" Ginny asked.

"Electra." Sasha said.

After that was said the girls then went to the kitchen and popped the popcorn and got the candy. After that they went to the living room where Amy went and put in the movie. As the previews were playing Sasha asked Ginny a very important question.

"Ginny do you want to be a death eater?"

"Yes, I do actually." She replied.

"You know Ginny you and Amy won't be getting the regular death eater tattoo. Right?" Sasha asked.

"No way."

"Yes you Hermione will have the tattoo that is reversed for the people closest to the dark lord." Sasha explained.

"Really? What's it look like? Who has it?" Ginny and Amy babbled.

"Calm down girls. And yes it looks like a rose with a snake around it you get it on the middle of your back. The Malfoy, The Zambini's, us as in the Thorpe's. And soon you will both get it. But you can't let anyone know." Sasha explained "Now lets watch some movies."

After three bowls of popcorn and a lot of candy. The girls had almost died down until…

"Hey girls do you mind if I fit you for your dresses right now?" Sasha asked with an innocent smile on her face. The girls looked at each other.

"No!!!!" with that they bolted up stairs with Amy's mother a few minutes behind her.

They ran down the hall until they found Blaise's room and knocked on the door yelling "Blaise let us in right now before I hex your balls off."

With that the door flew open with Blaise looking at them with a shocked looked on his face.

"Move out the way." Hermione yelled, as he moved out the way the girls ran into the room.

"Quickly close the door and lock and put a locking charm on it." Ginny screamed.

When everything that had been said was doe they heard "Amy, Ginny open this door now so we can get the fitting done." An angry mother yelled through the door.

"Maybe another day mother." Amy began, "we will see you tomorrow good night."

As she turned around she saw the two boys trying to control there laughter. But obviously they couldn't control it very well because they started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!!!!" The two girls yelled hitting them on the head which caused the laughter to stop.

"Well maybe you could explain what happened to us so we can see if it is funny or not." Blaise announced.

After the retelling of the story and a few burst of laughter of the boys they had finally decided that it was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard.

"Fine if you think that's so funny then you can show us your tattoo." Ginny announced who got a nod from Amy.

The boys looked horrified at the thought Ginny Weasely wanted them to show them their rose.

"Don't worry boys she's on our side she's getting hers the same night as me." Amy announced sensing that they were scared to.

Now the boys were looking even more shocked then they were earlier Ginny Weasely was getting a rose the sister of potter's best friend was going to be close to the dark lord.

"We told you guys yesterday that we didn't want anything to do with pothead and could care less if died in a hole." Ginny said knowing what they were thinking.

"But your.." Draco began but was cut off by Amy.

"I bloody told you we don't care if he dies as matter of fact we would go kill him right now if he wasn't at gin's place." Amy said with authority ringing in her voice.

The boys reluctantly lifted up their shirts knowing that they wouldn't win against these girls. What the girls saw was absolutely beautiful, no one would ever think that it was a mark from the dark lord. That's probably why he chose something like that.

"Are you happy now?" Draco sneered.

"Yep!" Amy said bouncing around the room.

The boys and Ginny started laughing at her. This seemed to kill her good mood. Because when she heard the laughter she turned to her first target Draco Malfoy. She turned and started running at him which made him stop laughing and start running around the room with Amy on his tail.

Blaise and Ginny were laughing so hard they started to roll on the floor. Draco not seeing them started to run towards and tripped on Blaise and went face down on floor as did Amy but instead she landed on Draco. Amy then got up and dusted herself off as did Draco. They were both blushing a million shades of red from the little incident that just happened.

Blaise and Ginny then started to laugh again but shut up once they saw a death glare from both Amy and Draco. Both Ginny and Blaise had made up a plan to get Draco and Amy together. Ginny then leaned over to Blaise to share her idea. It was started then and there they were going tot get the two together. They smirked evilly at the two before they said it was getting late and that Ginny and Amy should get back to their room.

_This is going to be an interesting year_. Ginny and Blaise thought.

* * *

_**ok another chapter done i hope you liked it anyways keep reviewing or i don't know whats worng with it or anything else like that anyways thanks and **_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Tomfelton1234**_


	7. Wolf Animagus

* * *

_**Last time:**_

* * *

Blaise and Ginny then started to laugh again but shut up once they saw a death glare from both Amy and Draco. Both Ginny and Blaise had made up a plan to get Draco and Amy together. Ginny then leaned over to Blaise to share her idea. It was started then and there they were going tot get the two together. They smirked evilly at the two before they said it was getting late and that Ginny and Amy should get back to their room.

_This is going to be an interesting year_. Ginny and Blaise thought.

* * *

_**Now on with the show:**_

* * *

"Amelia wake up and give me a hug!!!" yelled an irritable red head.

"Huh I'm awake. Why am I giving you a hug." Amy murmured.

"Because I have to go home and get my things." Ginny explained.

"Why are you getting your things?" Amy asked.

"Your mum insisted I stay here for the rest of the summer and even through the school year." Ginny said giving the shorter details.

"Alright but if you get in trouble leave your things there and run. Don't worry about your things they can be replaced, or I will have Blaise and Draco come with me to get them." Amy told her getting up and giving her a hug.

"I will you know me I am the fastest in the pack. So don't worry ok?" Ginny replied.

"You know I always worry." Hermione relied shortly, "Now go before you get yourself in trouble."

As she said that Ginny walked over to the fireplace and took some powder and yelled the burrow.

At that Amy walked out of her room and walked down to the kitchen where she found her mother and the boys sitting there staring off into space. That was until Amy coughed which was scary because her mother jumped and turned towards her and glared before she started ranting about how Amy should have let her in to measure her and how mad she was at her for it. That lasted for about two hours before a house elf appeared.

"Miss there is a wolf at the door badly wounded." The elf told them nervously. Amy's eyes widened and ran to the door ignoring what everyone was yelling at her. When she got there what she saw put her into tears. She kneeled down next to it and whispered.

"Ginny please wake and turn back so I can get you healed." Behind her she heard her mother gasp. Ginny was changing back into to her human form she looked so bad. Amy's eyes darkened in anger, she knew what happened with out anyone having told her. She looked back at her to see the boys staring wide eyed and her mother crying. She snapped her fingers the same house elf that had told her that Ginny was there appeared.

"You I need a healing potion and I need you to make a room for our guest." Amy commanded.

With that a pop was heard and then another. She turned around to see the house elf with the potion. She grabbed it with out saying anything and poured some on her wounds and then the rest down her throat.

She then turned to the house elf that was still standing there.

"Take her up to room I need to make a house call. Mother watch over Ginny. Boys your coming with me." Amy said she still had that look in her eye, this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Amelia be careful." Her mum told her.

"I will be now come on boys." With that she walked over to the fireplace and got in the boys on either side of her. "The burrow." She yelled.

* * *

_**At the Burrow:**_

* * *

"How could she do this to us Harry we're her family." Ron asked.

"I don't know mate, she even turned me down when I asked her out." Harry mentioned.

But before they could get anything else out they saw a bright green from the fireplace and then three people stepping out of the fireplace. Two males which they knew as Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. But what stumped them was the girl looked the angriest out of the three. The women then came towards them with her wand drawn.

"Draco go get Ginny's things." She commanded.

"Who are you? And why are you, Malfoy, and Zambini in my house?" Ronald demanded.

"Well if you would really like to know I use to be your friend once Ronald but then you and Harry decided me and Ginny weren't good enough so you both went off and had a three some with Brown." She replied in a deadly cold whisper.

"Hermione?" Harry gaped.

"Yes. And I've came here to give you something you both deserve." Her eyes were now the iciest shade of blue there is.

"Amy I think you need to calm down a bit…" he was cut-off by Amy screeching at him that she shouldn't calm down when these bastards did such a horrible thing to Ginny.

"Why are you here with them?" Harry asked.

"Because Blaise is my cousin and Draco is Blaise's best friend. And I know as much as Blaise hates to admit it he would kill you both right now for what you did to Ginny." Amy answered.

"How are you related to Blaise?" Ronald questioned turning a shade of red.

"I doesn't matter what does matter is you almost killed your own fucking sister Ronald just because you were mad at her for leaving this house." Amy yelled.

By now Draco had appeared back down stairs with Ginny's things and was heading over towards Amy.

"Amelia stop it right now or I will stop you!" Draco roared.

"Draconis you are not my mother. I will stop though but I'm leaving you both with a parting gift from myself and Ginny." She said murmuring something her breath. The next moment both of the boys had scratches over them just like Ginny had. With that Amy stepped back into the fireplace and flooed back to the mansion.

* * *

_**Thorpe Mansion:**_

* * *

As she stepped out the fireplace she ran upstairs and searched the halls until she found Ginny's room. She entered the room to find her mother talking to Ginny. When Ginny looked up at the door she jumped out the bed and ran over to Amy and hugged. Ginny had started crying and Amy was comforting her as best as she could. When Ginny stopped crying she looked at Amy and muttered a small sorry for crying on her. They then went back over to the bed.

"Amy what did you do to them?" Ginny asked nervously.

"The same thing they did to you." She answered flatly.

"Oh ya and she forgot to mention how she would have hexed off their balls if me and Blaise hadn't stepped in." Draco said form the door way with Blaise.

"Well I can see you children need to have sometime alone." Amy's mother announced walking out of the room.

"Alright explain how Ginny's a wolf and I'm expecting you are to." Blaise said once he was sure Amy's mum was nowhere close to the room.

"Well me and Amy are wolf animagus we became animagus in our 5th year." Ginny explained.

"Alright then how did Amy know automatically that what happened to you was by your brother and potter?" Draco asked.

"Because since our 5th year her brother and pothead have been beating her up." Amy replied.

They spent the rest of the day like this asking questions and answering them until Amy's mum sent up a house elf to give them dinner. Which they ate in silence having no more questions needing to be answered. After their little encounter the boys felt as if they had to protect the two girls from those people they used to call friends. Silently both Draco and Blaise vowed that they would protect no matter what.

"Well Ginny I think we should all go. And let you get some rest from the occurrences of today." Blaise announced.

"Alright well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." Ginny replied.

Everybody stood up except for Ginny and headed to the door once their, there was a chorus of goodnight and byes before anybody actually left for the night.

* * *

_**The Next Morning:**_

* * *

The sun was pouring through all the windows in the house waking the occupant's from a deep sleep. Once they had all gathered in the kitchen they all muttered a small good morning. Before a owl flew in and landed directly in front of Ginny with a red letter attached to her foot; a howler. As she picked up the letter from the owl she got an encouraging smile from Amy and opened it.

_Ginny Weasely you are in so much trouble_ it screeched.

_How could you let Hermione come over and do that to Harry and my little Ron. And she came over with none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini and collected your stuff. So I'm guessing you don't want to be part of this family anymore so consider yourself unwelcome in this house anymore._ And with that the letter ripped itself up.

Ginny just starred at the shreds of the letter and then continued to eat.

"Oh Ginny dear." Amy's mother said from the door way running over to Ginny and gathered her up in her arms like a mother does. "you are welcome here and I would like it for you to live with us." She said snapping her fingers a house elf appeared.

"I want you to make up a permanent room for my new daughter." She said while everybody including Ginny looked at her. Ginny just hugged her even more and thanked her for everything.

"Oh it's nothing dear." She began, "but you definitely need to let me measure you for your dresses so I can begin them." The two girls sighed and then looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok." They replied.

"Great now finish your breakfast and then meet me up in my bedroom." Sasha replied giddily skipping away.

"Amy, Ginny you guys didn't tell us that was the main reason why you hated pothead and weasel?" Blaise said.

"Ya well we didn't think it was that important." Ginny replied not looking at them.

"Not important that's the most important thing ever and you didn't think it was important!" Blaise roared. Draco looked at Blaise questioningly but he already knew the answer to his question Blaise was starting to fall for her.

"Alright guys lets not get into a fight first thing this morning. Now me and Ginny have to get fitted so we will see you later." Amy announced stopping the fight from getting more serious and Blaise ending up without a body part.

As they walked up the stairs and in the hall Ginny was muttering about how irritating that boy was. She couldn't stop from laughing when Ginny started to mumble about wanting to cut off a certain body part. When they got to the door they knocked lightly but as soon as their fist where about to meet the door, it was pulled open by an ecstatic mother ushering them into the room.

After about 3 hours of being poked and prodded by Amy's mother they were finally released. When they got out it was about 1:00 they walked down the stairs to find the boys still in the kitchen talking about something in a very low voice so no one could hear them. When they got to the door way all the conversation stopped. They walked in got and got some food and said, "Come on boys lets go have lunch outside and then we can hide go seek or tag or something." Amy announced. The boys got up with their food and followed the girls outside who sat in the grass.

"So how was the fitting?" Draco asked his eyes dancing with laughing.

"Horrible!" they both exclaimed and then continued to the boys about being pinched, poked, and prodded. When the girls had finished there story the boys were laughing so loud they were surprised no one had yelled at them to shut up.

Amy poked Draco and said "Tag you're it!" she and Ginny then started to run away from Draco as did Blaise. They continued running around the yard till someone else got tagged and then they started running from them. This lasted till late in the night till they finally calmed down and layed underneath the stars and fell asleep.

* * *

_yay i finished another chapter in the same day i am so proud of myself_

_ anyways please review_

_thanks_

_bye_


	8. Comfy Landing and Dracos Conscience

_**Hey thanks everyone for reviewing please keep reviewing. **_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

* * *

"So how was the fitting?" Draco asked his eyes dancing with laughing.

"Horrible!" they both exclaimed and then continued to the boys about being pinched, poked, and prodded. When the girls had finished there story the boys were laughing so loud they were surprised no one had yelled at them to shut up.

Amy poked Draco and said "Tag you're it!" she and Ginny then started to run away from Draco as did Blaise. They continued running around the yard till someone else got tagged and then they started running from them. This lasted till late in the night till they finally calmed down and layed underneath the stars and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Now on with the story:**_

* * *

The summer went by like this the four of them getting closer and closer. And of course the boys weren't going to back down on their silent vows they had made. Everyone was so happy to go back to Hogwarts except the two girls until they got there yearly Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Ms. Thorpe,_

_I would like to congratulate you for getting the position of head girl this year. I would also like you to know because of you finding your true heritage you will be resorted after the first years. As you will soon be informed Mr. Malfoy has gotten the position of head boy. You two will be required to share a dorm room with each other but with your past I have decided that you may ask some else to come live with you to make the transition a little easier on you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. _

As Amy looked up to see that Ginny had dropped her letter to the floor and was standing there in a state of shock.

"Gin what's wrong?" Amy questioned as she picked up Ginny's letter.

_Dear Ms. Weasely,_

_I would like to congratulate you for getting the position of prefect. I would like to tell you because of your recent row with your family I am sure you will not want to remain in the same house with them so I would like to offer you to be resorted this year with Ms. Thorpe. If you do wish to be resorted please send back an owl with your reply. Of course no matter what house you end up in you will still be a prefect._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Gin it's not that bad…" Amy started.

"No, no it's not that I was just so surprised I mean I wanted to be resorted so bad I didn't expect it happen." Ginny said cutting Amy off.

"Uh, Amy I think we should go get our books." Draco announced.

"Oh me and Ginny already got all of our school stuff though I guess we could go with you." Amy replied.

"Well we should hurry up because I would like to be all packed on the 1st instead of running around and doing last minute packing." Blaise said.

"Alright fine let's go," Draco said pointing the girls toward the fireplace. "Lady's first."

"Oh then shouldn't you go first Draco." Blaise asked.

"I am not one of those muggle drag queens so no I wouldn't be going first Blaise." Draco fumed.

"Alright you babies we will see you there," Ginny said throwing the floo powder in the fireplace. "Diagon alley!"

* * *

_**DIAGON ALLEY :**_

* * *

"You know I really hate traveling by floo powder I always end up falling or having people…" Amy ranted but was cut off by two boys tumbling out and falling on them.

"Oofh."

"Well at least this time our landing wasn't that hard Blaise." Draco announced oblivious to the girls under them.

"Ya we got a nice plush landing." Blaise replied.

"Ya and that nice plush landing is getting pissed so if you want to remain a man capable of having children move!" Ginny roared.

The boys being startled not knowing they were there jumped up and dusted themselves off while the girls hoisted themselves off the ground.

"Real mature I mean they did a wonderful job helping us off the ground…" Amy ranted again.

"Amy would you just stop ranting so we can get this day over and then go home and pack for school, okay?" Ginny said.

"Yes mother." Amy teased.

"Now come along children lets go get your books and then go home." Ginny announced walking ahead of them towards the shops leaving the other three to announce that 'she has finally lost it'.

"Now come on you don't want to be left here to encounter something dangerous do you?" Ginny called back to them. They quickly hurried up close to her with skeptical looks on there face with she only understood when Blaise leaned over and whispered in here ear that 'they were the danger'.

"Well anyways lets go and get your things then we can browse the rest of the shops for a while before we go home." Ginny announced to the group taking up the identity of a mother. This scared them all.

After going to Flourish and Blots (is that the book store I can't remember.) and having Amy buy out half the store. They had gone to get the boys some new robes which consisted of; Draco, four plain black with a steal blue trim, three plain black with a emerald green trim, and three dress robes.; Blaise, four plain black with a blood red trim, three plain black with a dark blue trim, and three dress robes. The next stop on the journey was to the owlery were they stopped to pick up some more food for Draco's raven and Blaise's hawk. When they just about to leave the store a beautiful phoenix caught her eye its was a deep brown and had steel blue eyes, it was very unusual for a phoenix to be any other color than red or orange. She walked up to it and was about to pet the bird when someone from behind her screamed out for her not to touch the bird. She turned around to see the store owner behind her.

"Is there a problem as to why I can't touch the bird?" Amy asked scowling at the store owner.

"Of course there is that bloody bird hurts everyone who touches it." The store owner replied.

"Really then let's see about that," Amy said reaching out and petting the bird that just cooed happily. "See now there is nothing wrong with the bird."

"I suppose." replied the owner of the store.

"Could you help me look for a perch, a cage, and some food for the bird?" Amy asked the store owner who looked shocked.

"You want to buy this bird?" asked the shocked owner.

"Well of course I do you want to question me." Amy sneered but held an air of authority around her that made the owner shiver and look nervous.

"Of course not madam I'll go get everything you need just bring the bird up to counter." The owner said quickly rushing off to get everything she wanted_. I've been hanging around Draco to much,_ she thought happily picking up the bird and skipping over to counter where the others were looking at her shocked. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you made that lady more afraid of you then Draco, you know it's just kind of funny." Blaise said.

"Oh really cause I thought she has been spending to much time with him." Ginny said.

"That was I just thought a second ago." Amy muttered getting weird looks from the group. But just as soon as Ginny was going to ask her what she said the owner ran up to the counter with everything Amy needed ringing up all of her purchases.

"That will be 10 galleons and 2 sickles." The owner said. Amy just simply handed over her wizarding card. Everyone but the owner and herself looked puzzled as to what the card was.

"You guys do know what this is right?" she asked them waving the card in front of there faces when she got it back from the owner. They shook there head to which she sighed and told them what it was when they were walking out. When they had finished the discussion about the wizarding card and how it was like a muggle credit card they picked up the dropped subject they had decided not bring up in there.

"Amy why did you pet that bird even though the owner in there told you that it was a dangerous bird?" Blaise asked finally getting enough courage to ask her.

"Not many birds catch my attention by simply doing nothing." Amy replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you petted the bird." Draco added.

"I wanted to prove the stupid owner wrong so what." Amy shrugged.

"You really have been hanging out with Draco too much." Ginny added.

"Ya well you've been hanging out with my cousin too much and you're even starting to get his annoying qualities like being an annoying pain in the ass." Amy countered.

"Ya well you're starting to act more and more like Draco every second like how you treated that person in the owlery." Ginny replied. Amy looked like she was pondering over what her friend had said when she started laughing.

"Yeah well at least we get some laughs out of these new qualities." Amy added. Ginny then looked like she was pondering what Amy had said and then nodded agreeing with the older witch before they both walked off leaving the guys to look at them like they had gone mad.

"Girls!" the two boys muttered before walking after them catching up to them quickly.

"Ginny!!!!" said two voices behind them. As they looked behind them they saw Fred and George before they had smothered there baby sister in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Ginny!!! How are you? We heard from mom what happened to Ron and Harry and figured that Hermione had come to repay them for what they did to you. You look fine now but I... We want to know what happened. Ginny speak to us." The twins babbled.

"Can't… '_Cough'_…breathe." Ginny gaped before they finally realized and dropped her and then turned to look at the rest of them.

"What are you doing by my sister Malfoy, Zambini, and mysterious but familiar girl?" Fred asked while glaring at them while George was complaining that she should visit more.

"Dear god Fred get over yourself and stop being Mr. protective and actually act like you have a carrot birth mark on your lower back on the right just above where your pants sit." Amy exclaimed.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered wide eyed.

"Yep that would be me mysterious but familiar girl." She announced as soon as those words had left her mouth she was crushed into a hug from Fred who was thanking her for taking care of their little sister and the culprits that did it.

"Your welcome Fred." Amy insisted.

"I swear the next time I see those two I'm going to kill them!" Fred roared letting Amy go. Amy stepped back to let Ginny and her family talk while she was getting questioning looks from the two boys.

"What?" she asked hesitantly looking at the boys who both had an arched eyebrow.

"How would you happen to know that he had a carrot birth mark?" Blaise asked his lip twitching into a smirk.

"well…um .. ya see you kind of figure these things out when you go out with a person." Amy replied biting her lip while blushing.

"Oh and did you see this personally or did he tell you?" Draco questioned getting slightly jealous.

"Both." She muttered under her breath turning away from them to watch the brothers asking Ginny a lot of questions.

"What was that dear cousin?" Blaise asked full out smirking now.

"Both." She said a little louder causing them to look a little shocked.

"You didn't you know with him did you?" Draco asked hoping that the answer was a no.

"No! he showed me. God boys are so rude when it comes to stuff like this they just have to know every detail." Amy shouted walking over to the red heads.

Draco sighed and then looked over at Blaise to see him smirking at him.

"What?" he growled.

"Oh nothing my friend that was just a very interesting question coming from a man who told me last week he wasn't interested in my cousin." Blaise said shaking his head walking over to the other and introducing himself as Amy's cousin which led her into a very long story about her identity.

_Am I interested in Amy? No I can't be that would be crazy._ He thought.

"_You are interested in her and on the second note the worlds crazy."_

_Who's there?_ He thought.

"_Oh just your loving conscience that's going to make sure your crazy with the rest of the world."_

_My conscience…ha ya right I'm not interested in Amy. _He thought.

"_if you truly weren't interested you would have probably said so in the beginning instead of saying it here in the middle of are conversation."_

_ya well so._

"_Denial."_

_I'm not in denial I just don't like her like that._

"_oh really then why were you so interested to know if she had slept with Fred or why did you make that silent vow to yourself that you wouldn't let anything happen to her."_

_The first one because I was curious and the second because I don't want anything to happen to my friend._

"_your friend ya right you want her to be more than a friend and curious please you just wanted to know if her heart was already taken by somebody else." _

_No._

"_Yes."_

_No._

"_Yes."_

_No!!_

"_Yes."_

"No!!!!!!" he roared causing everyone to stop and stare at him.


	9. Dinner Party and Hunting

Ok before I start the story I wanted to thank all of my reviewers.

Patti: Thanks

Hopelessleydark: Thanks

Dramione90:Thanks

Silent-Mousie: Thanks

sakurastears:Thanks

FairyPrincessWithATwist: Thanks

xBloodBlossom:Thanks

darkakane:Thanks

And thanks to all the others I didn't mention but I definitely thank all of you that are actually reading my story. Alright I'm gonna stop my babbling and turn the show on for you.

* * *

Before:

* * *

"Oh nothing my friend that was just a very interesting question coming from a man who told me last week he wasn't interested in my cousin." Blaise said shaking his head walking over to the others and introducing himself as Amy's cousin which led her into a very long story about her identity.

_Am I interested in Amy? No I can't be that would be crazy._ He thought.

"_You are interested in her and on the second note the world's crazy."_

_Who's there?_ He thought.

"_Oh just your loving conscience that's going to make sure your crazy with the rest of the world."_

_My conscience…ha ya right I'm not interested in Amy. _He thought.

"_If you truly weren't interested you would have probably said so in the beginning instead of saying it here in the middle of are conversation."_

_Ya well so._

"_Denial."_

_I'm not in denial I just don't like her like that._

"_oh really then why were you so interested to know if she had slept with Fred or why did you make that silent vow to yourself that you wouldn't let anything happen to her."_

_The first one because I was curious and the second because I don't want anything to happen to my friend._

"_Your friend ya right you want her to be more than a friend and curious please you just wanted to know if her heart was already taken by somebody else." _

_no._

"_yes."_

_No._

"_Yes."_

_No!!_

"_Yes."_

"No!!!!!!" he roared causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

* * *

After:

* * *

"Um Draco are you okay?" Amy asked stepping towards the boy.

"Uh…ya I'm fine let's go home I'm hungry and I need to pack all the rest of my stuff." Draco relied a little too quickly.

"Ya okay I guess so…" Amy began turning towards the Weasley's, "um I guess we will see you guys later it was nice talking to you."

"Ya I guess Draco needs to pack more of his hair gel." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"Alright Gin take care of yourself and don't get in…oh what the hell am I saying get in tons of trouble." Fred said laughing at himself.

"Hey Zambini take care of my sister you to Amy." George said a sly smile appearing on his lips.

"Um were not like that Weasely she's just a friend." Blaise replied.

"Mm-hmm sure whatever you say Zambini." Fred smirked like a true slytherin.

"Well we have to go, packing to do you know." Ginny interrupted.

"Alright bye Ginny, have fun and wreck chaos." Fred said waving them off to the apparition point where they appareted back to the mansion.

333

They had all just appareted into the house with a soft pop when all of sudden Amy's mother came running out of the kitchen running towards them.

"I'm so glad you guys are home go get ready!!" Amy's mum exclaimed.

"For what?" Amy asked cautiously.

"A dinner party!" She replied.

"If you don't mind me asking but who's going to be there?" Ginny asked.

"Of course you can ask Ginny you are family if not by name you are definitely tied to our souls, but anyways the Parkinson's, the Bulstrode's, the Malfoy's of course, the Zambini's of course, and Tom and Bella are coming," She said. "you know we could always fix the part where you don't have our name all we have to do is go to the ministry and tell them your family disowned you and that we want to adopt you, but if we told them they disowned you Percy and Arthur would lose their jobs." She mused.

"Really you could do that?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course we could only you want to that is." Sasha replied.

"I'd love that but…" Ginny began.

"What dear?" Sasha asked.

"Well how long would it take?" Ginny asked.

"Only an hour." Sasha replied.

"Well I have an idea to give Hogwarts a little shock if you don't mind." Ginny replied.

"I have no problem with you wanting to cause an uproar in Hogwarts I mean all Slytherin's do. What did you have in mind?" Sasha beamed proudly.

"Well I was thinking that we could do this at about 10 the day that we leave for Hogwarts so that no one will be informed in the Weasely family and when I'm announced for my resorting the whole hall will go crazy especially Ronald." Ginny answered.

"Ooh a true Slytherin I won't doubt that you're going to be sorted there." Sasha squealed. "Now that we've discussed that finally all of you go and get ready, girls I'll send a house-elf up to do your hair and make-up. Now go!" she said ushering them upstairs. She was so happy she had not one but two daughters now that meant more grand babies.

As they walked up the stairs together everyone was thinking to themselves, they were not so deep in there thoughts that waved to each to the others when they had to split to go to different wings to get ready Ginny and Draco to the east wing while Blaise and Amy walked to the west wing.

"Amy can I ask you a question?" Blaise asked.

"You already are but go ahead." Amy pointed out.

"Well, um …since Ginny is going to be adopted and added into the family…"

"Would you just spit out the question!" Amy said irritated by his babbling.

"Right, she would be my cousin as soon as she took the Thorpe name, so would it not be tolerated if I asked her out?" Blaise asked.

Amy smirked, "I didn't think you would ask but you should know in the past pureblood families would marry off cousin's of pureblood families to keep their blood clean. But they stopped doing that for sometime not that it was outlawed or anything but I'm pretty sure no one would mind beings her family is purebloods as well that just drifted a little far from their place in society."

"So no one would jump for their wand and shoot me dead?" Blaise questioned.

"Well you have to deal with my mum and dad. But I don't know if they will jump for their wand……ooh and you would have to deal with uncle Sev and uncle Tom and aunt Bella too beings Gin would be their niece and goddaughter."

"Great to know I'll be dead if I even try." Blaise said deflating and finding a new interest in the floor. Amy stopped and looked at him and frowned and grabbed his shoulders and shook him till he was looking at her again.

"Listen to me, if you like that girl than your going to get your tail from behind your legs and court her. Leave the others to me and Draco because your family to us and nothing is going to hurt family." She said and saw that he looked a lot happier now. "unless of course you her hurt in which case I'll have to either cut off your balls or make sure your not capable of having children even with a conception potion and charm." She said seriously enough to make him shudder at the thought. "Are we clear?" she asked still serious enough to make him nod his head very quickly wide eyed.

"You know I would never hurt her don't you?" Blaise asked her.

"I know I just wanted to make it clear that if you did you would be dead." Amy replied starting to walk towards their wing again.

"Ya, I know it's like the older brother that's suppose to protect the younger sister, which when some guy comes and asks me about you I'm giving him the same speech you gave me." Blaise replied walking with Amy down the hall again until they had reached their doors and waved each other good-bye before turning into their respective rooms. When had gotten into to her room and had closed her door completely and had casted a silencing charm she shrieked with joy for her friend. Ginny was going to get a loving family with a mum, a dad, uncles and aunts, cousins, and god parents. And to top it off she had a guy that was madly in love with her no matter if they would now be cousins (Even though marrying cousins was encouraged.) it was just like something out a fairy tale and it was so cute. Now if only she could find her self a good bloke that was handsome and charming, but also cunning and sly and that had a huge rebellious streak all the time. Now that would be a perfect bloke. If only one was around here close by. She had temporally abandoned those thoughts and went over to her closet and pulled out a stunning halter blue martini dress that fell to her knees and showed her legs off nicely and with the pair of blue heels with sequin in them she looked very elegant but also looked drop dead sexy. When she had finished putting on her jewelry and shoes and dress she waited for the house elf to appear and do her hair and make-up. But before she could get to settled in with waiting for the elf there was a knock on her door that she recognized as the secret knock her and Amy had had when they were getting ready for the Yule ball and wanted no one to see them before they made their way done to the hall to look for their dates. She waved her hand at the door and with a bit of wand less magic it opened and Ginny walked in a bath robe covering her dress, the only thing that could be seen was her black high heels that looked similar to Amy's blue ones.

"Take a seat I was going to wait a little while beings I had time to call the house-elf but beings you're here I'll call the elf and you can go first." Amy said ushering Ginny to the vanity to sit while she called the house-elf who appeared in a soft crack and began to work on Ginny when Ginny's hair and make-up was done she pulled off her bath-robe to show a beautiful sequined little black dress with her hair up in an elegant twist. Her make-up consisted of dark mascara and dark eyeliner, but she had a silver eye shadow along with clear lip-gloss that made her truly look like a pureblood. Amy walked over to the elf after telling Ginny that she looked great and sat in front of the vanity letting the little elf do its work. After 30 minutes Amy had come out of the chair in long coils draped over her shoulders. Her hair was pinned or curled back on top in lieu. In short her hair looked beautiful but not as beautiful as her make-up her eyes were darkened by a black mascara and eyeliner but on her eye lids she had a soft light blue on her eyes that made her eyes and dress match nicely.

"Amy you look great, we are so going to make the family name look good when we walk into the dinning room!" Ginny said happily.

"Of course we are we just have to make sure we make a fatablous entrance, and I think I have a great one because the doors are heavy wood like the great hall we can throw the door open with our wands like uncle sev does." Amy replied.

"Ya that sounds great lets get down there and make them drool." Ginny said walking towards the door with Amy in tow watching her happily. Ginny was part of the family now and was already acting like a true Slytherin. But then again there was Slytherin in all of us just waiting to be uncaged. As they walked down the stairs and halls they had finally made it to the heavy oak doors. They looked at each other and nodded and flicked there wand causing the doors to be thrown open with a jump. They looked around the room the room and almost laughed people were bowing to them it was quite funny.

"Rise!" Ginny ordered.

"We are not your lord so stop sticking your nose to the ground!" Amy hissed.

Everyone stood quickly and just stared at the two beauties's that they had mistaken to be there lord. Almost, most of the males were staring at the two young sisters.

"Well are you just going to stare?" Amy sneered.

"Of course not girls please come here so we can introduce you…" Sasha said but was cut-off by a nosey girl.

"What is Weasely doing here?" Pansy yelled out from next to Draco, Blaise, and Millicent.

"Don't you dare ever call her Weasely again." Amy hissed coldly looking deadly and ready to kill the girl if she said anything again.

"Then what are we supposed to call her? Blood-traitor?" Pansy said directing the question at Amy. Before she had any time to block it a blue spell had come rushing at her and had lift her off the ground and had made her crash into the wall behind her and tumble to the ground unconscious.

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you who either oppose me or insult my sister in my presence." Amy roared making the older death eaters shrink in her presence.

"Yes. I would think you would not want to oppose my goddaughters they are very protective of each other." A cold voice hissed at the rest of the crowd.

"Uncle!" Amy said rushing off to hug her Uncle Tom while the rest had sunk to their knees except Ginny and the rest of the Thorpe's, Malfoy's, and the Zambini's who had the exception like Amy did and did not have to bow to him.

"Ah Amy, it is so good to see you again. Now let me see my other goddaughter I have been dying to meet her since your mother told me." Tom announced as Amy walked him over to Ginny who was standing just a few feet a away from them so they got their relatively quick Tom was just about to introduce himself when a rather loud woman came through the door.

"Tom?…….Rise you idiots!" the woman roared. This caught her the attention of her goddaughters.

"Bella!!" Amy and Draco shrieked running over to her and hugging her. They both pulled away from the hug and turned and stared at the other.

"Why are you hugging her?" they both bellowed at each other causing Bella and Tom to chuckle.

"She's my aunt/godmother!" they both announced.

"Oh." They both murmured.

"As lovely as it is to have people fight over me I would like to know where my new goddaughter is?" Bellatrix chuckled.

"This way aunt Bella." Amy and Draco announced causing them to glare at each other. Before walking her over towards Ginny who was talking to her Uncle Tom when they had reached Ginny.

"Aunt Bella this is Ginny your goddaughter." Amy and Draco introduced causing them to glare at each other again and have everybody in the room chuckling until they both set there glares around the room causing everybody to shut up. Once every one was quiet because of there glare they high fived like they had just won the quidditch cup.

"I still say my glare is more intense and makes people shut up quicker." Amy whispered to Draco before walking off towards Blaise who was trying to awake the unconscious pansy.

"Yeah right." Draco muttered darkly walking over to help Blaise a few steps behind Amy. When Draco was right next to Blaise who was crouching over pansy, Amy had kneeled over Pansy and was mumbling some words under her breath and waved her hand over Pansy who was awake just like that when Amy had opened her eyes.

"I hope you learned something." Amy said in a monotone voice.

"Yes not to call Ginny a blood-traitor or a Weasely. I'm sorry." Pansy replied, making the teens look at pansy like she was going crazy.

"Good now let's go and get some food it seems that everybody has left for the table. Come on pansy." Amy said in her normal voice sticking out a hand for Pansy to take. Pansy quickly took her hand and pulled herself off the ground she let go of Amy's hand once she was on her feet again and the two females walked off towards the table causing the other three to stare after them before quickly following them to the table. When they other three had reached the table Amy and Pansy were happily talking about their favorite weapons and favorite spells and anything that could be used in combat at the end of the table. They all sat down like this Ginny, Amy, and Pansy on one side and Blaise, Draco, and Millicent on the other side.

"Amy what did you do to her?" Draco hissed across the table causing her to look up from her delightful conversation she had been having with pansy.

"Just a dream spell that makes the person that got hit by the spell figure out what they did wrong. And when the caster me awakes them they will have changed there perspective of what they did, in this case she hated Ginny because she was a Weasely and a blood-traitor. But you see when you cast the spell you decide what they see. I showed her the incidents that happened with Ron and then I showed her a conversation me, Gin, and my mum had about the tattoo, then I finished by showing her about Ginny being asked if she wanted to be adopted. It's called _Somnium__ Me_ a very powerful spell that was used way back in time, so it's not recognized by many people now." Amy said blandly staring strait at Draco, who looked amazed. The whole table was silent listening to her explanation and they to were amazed.

"Amy do you think it would be possible to teach that to the other Death eaters so we could have an up hand in this war." Tom asked.

Amy shook her head, "No we couldn't unless they were rose's uncle most of your commons aren't powerful enough to cast the spell and if they did it would kill them."

"Well I see and I don't let most of my rose's out for raids…so do you think you could evaluate some of my higher rank commons to see if they could use the spell?" Tom questioned.

"I do think that is possible for me to evaluate their power but I would need five drops of their blood." Amy announced.

"Five drops of their blood?" Bella asked.

"Yes five drops." Amy replied.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Well I don't know if mum and dad know this but there is a large python in one of the old family dungeons in a secret room that only I can get in because of my gift."

"Gift?" Draco questioned.

"I'm a parselmouth just like you uncle Tom." Amy answered looking at her uncle who looked stunned.

"So you're telling me this python can assess a person's power?" Bella asked.

"Yes, do you want me to call him?" Amy asked.

"Yes dear please do." Tom announced. Amy nodded and started a strange hissing she stopped momentarily and turned to the rest of the room.

"He's coming." She announced just as a large snake started gliding across the floor towards Amy, she lowered her arm to the ground like a ladder for the snake who was coming across the floor. The snake arrived at her hand started to climb up her arm and settled itself around her shoulders and was hissing quietly in her ear.

(Parseltongue will be in underlined italics.)

_Missstresss whys did you calls me I wasss hunting for mice. _The snake hissed in her ear.

_My uncle wanted to meet you. _Amy hissed.

_Which one isss he becaussse I doubt another ssspeaker isss in thisss room of idiotsss. _The snake hissed back.

"Be nice Schlange and I might let you out to hunt outside but I will come with so you don't try to eat another human." Amy said quietly to the snake.

_Finess I willsss be nice just ssshow me the ssspeaker becaussse I'm hungry and would like to finisssh hunting. _Schlange hissed.

"Fine, Uncle this is the snake I have told you about Schlange this is the other speaker my uncle." Amy said introducing the two.

_Well I might asss well go and talk to him. _Schlange hissed slithering from his place on Amy's shoulders onto the table down to her uncle. Her uncle and Schlange were having a conversation about measuring power that she had been talking about. Not long after Schlange had arrived at her uncle he was slithering back to her hissing at anyone who tried to touch him.when he arrived back at Amy he got onto her shoulders again and told her that he would wait there until she was ready to go hunting which she nodded at and went back to quietly eating her dinner slipping some bites of her steak to the snake to make sure his hunger didn't overtake him and try to attack someone at the table. When she had finished eating she quietly asked to be excused from the table to go back up to her room. The teens that were left at the table asked to be excused to watch Amy and make sure she didn't get hurt.

When Amy had reached her room she closed her door and layed the snake on her bed and went to the back of her closet and pulled out a leather out fit and walked over to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was no longer wearing a blue dress she was wearing a leather corset and leather pants and a pair of black dragon hide boots. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a single strand to frame her face. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the rug that was under and around her bed she pulled up the right side of the rug and pulled up a lose floorboard and pulled a small black stone box. When she opened it looked like it had a bottomless spell on it. She pulled out to thigh holster and strapped them onto her thighs. She then pulled out to sheathed short swords that had to be about thirteen inched and strapped them to her thighs. She then pulled out one last thing it was an arm holster in which she had put her wand in. when she was finished suiting up to go out hunting there was a knock on the door. She picked up the snake and walked over and opened to the door. In front of her were the other five teens still in there party attire who were gaping at her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"We came to come with you." Millicent replied.

"Well you aren't exactly dressed for the occasion…but I guess I do have some spares for everybody come on in." she said opening the door for them to enter. "Hmm I never work with guys when it comes to dressing." She said circling Blaise and Draco. "I got it how about this." She flicked her wand and the two boys were dressed in black leather pants, a leather duster, and they each had on a colored tee (Blaise: Dark blue ; Draco: Dark green), and a pair of black dragon hide boots like Amy. "I should so be designer." She then turned to the girls and motioned them over to the closet were she pulled out three more outfits out of the back of her closet; Ginny's had a red corset, while Millicent had a Dark purple, and Pansy had a Dark grey, the rest of their outfits though were the same as Amy's. they quickly changed and headed over to Amy who was sitting on her bed waiting for them to be back.

"Good, good, and good. Hmm weapons." Amy said as she looked at the five other in her room. "Ok who doesn't have a weapon other then their wand?" she asked the group only pansy was the only one that had a weapon other than her wand which turned out to be an old vampire strait sword. She stared at the other four and started to think and then turned to Ginny "Alright Gin I was going to give you this for your birthday but beings you need a weapon I'll give it to you now." She said starting to dig through the little chest till she pulled out a large shaped package. "Go ahead open it." She said passing it to Ginny. Ginny opened it slow to reveal a cross bow. She looked at the girt to see Amy already giving Blaise another large package that contained a half moon sword. Next was Millicent who received a Seven Section Plum Flower Chain Whip. Last to get a weapon was Draco who had a long and pretty wide package. "Go ahead open it after this we can get your weapons holstered." Draco opened his very slowly when he had finally got the brown paper off of it, he gasped. Everybody except for Amy leaned over to look at a 9 Ring Broadsword but that wasn't what had made him gasp it was the fact that sword belonged to the Malfoy family in the 13th century, but had been lost in the 14th. He stared up at her silently asking her to explain where she found it.

"I found it in knockturn alley in an old weapon shop that was by Burgin's shop. I was looking for some more weapons it's where I found everything here when he heard I knew the Malfoy's he quickly took me to the back of the shop and showed me the sword. I knew it belonged to your family because at the bottom of the hilt it has your family crest. I was going to give it to you for Christmas because your birthday has already passed but I guess I don' get to so now I have to go shopping again for presents." Amy explained. "Now that you all have your weapons let's get going." She said tucking away her black box and putting the floor board back in place and putting the rug back over the floor.

"Now let's get going this snake is getting hungrier by the second and I for one do not want any of you to end up as food." Amy announced walking towards the door and opening it and walking out leaving the door open so that they could come out. As they all walked down the halls and stairs they all saw their parents standing in the entry way of the front door. "we'll be back later goodnight all of you. Come on guys we have a long night in front of us." Amy said nodding to her parents and walking out of the door. As soon as they had all left and the door had closed Tom turned towards Sasha and Mark.

"She will be a great leader and a great rose." He said before apparating away with Bella.

333

"Amy, where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"The forest." Amy replied blandly as she sniffed the air something didn't smell normal, it wasn't her first time hunting with Schlange, and she knew the smells of the forest and this didn't smell right it smelled like, sulfur and blood. "There is something in the forest, I don't think we should go hunting tonight Schlange." She said to the snake.

_Nonsense it's just a demon they come here often he won't hurt us because he is an ally of your uncle. He won't cause us trouble unless he wants to start a war or be killed. So nothing to worry about young missstressss. _The snake hissed. _But do be on alert incase something does happen. _He hissed before slipping off her shoulders to go hunt.

"Alright," she said before turning to the group behind her, "Be on alert there are demons in this forest at the moment Schlange said they will not harm us just stay alert so draw your weapons. Draco take the back with Ginny. Millicent and Blaise take the sides. Pansy you're at the front with me. I don't know how long it will take Schlange to finish hunting but in the time he is gone stay in this formation and stay alert." Amy explained drawing out her twin short swords and standing at the front. The others had taken her lead and drawed there weapons as well. After about thirty minutes of being on alert the smell of sulfur had cleared from the air. She knew the blood would still be there because of Schlange and his hunting. "Guys I think its considerably safer know so we can move to my waiting place where I usually wait for Schlange." She said still keeping her weapon drawn as she moved forward. When they all reached the waiting place all they, as in Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Millicent, And Ginny, saw was trees that were the same from where they were moments ago. "Now just wait here for a moment and I will be back." Amy announced before jumping into a tree like a ninja and hoping to the next branch and to the next. About five minutes later a ladder was thrown down to the group and Amy telling them to come on up. Each one of them quickly climbed up the ladder the first to reach the top was Millicent, then Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, and Draco. When they reached the top the were staring at a large tree house when they entered the front door they were gaping like fish, inside it looked like a huge manor.

"Well what do you think? You like it?" Amy asked smirking.

"How did you do this?" Pansy asked being the first to recover from the shock.

"Magic and a stream of Latin words." Amy replied simply. "oh and Blaise can I talk to you in the kitchen." She asked walking over to the kitchen. Everyone looked at him especially Ginny and Draco, who were jealous but wouldn't admit it to anyone. He quickly walked to the kitchen to get out of the heated glare he was getting from Draco and Ginny. When he got to the kitchen Amy put up a number of spells to make sure no one could eavesdrop or hear the conversation.

"Blaise I think now is the best time to tell Ginny before we get to school and she gets snatched by some other guy." Amy announced.

"How am I going to do that you saw how I was when I asked you if the family would object I can't possibly tell her about that here in front of everyone." Blaise admitted.

Amy smirked. "Dear cousin I said I would help you in the very beginning so I plan to all you have to do is take this potion." She said handing him a rose colored potion. "It's a calming drought it will calm your nerves so you say everything you need to with out chickening. About being in front of everyone I have another wing to another part of this house, you can tell her on the bridge between the two parts it will be very romantic and very cute. Now drink that potion and follow me." He quickly took the potion before Amy took off all the spells and led him out of the kitchen and towards the rest of them who were sitting looking at the door, in Draco's and Ginny's case glaring at the door. As the two crossed the room Amy looked directly at Ginny with a blank look on her face. "Ginny, come with me." Was all she said before leaving the room making Ginny have to run after Blaise and Amy. When Ginny had finally caught up she saw Amy and Blaise talking very quietly, that made her anger boil. "Well go on through the door," Amy announced before turning to Blaise and whispering, "You can do this don't worry." She turned and said "Well go on." Flicking her hand the door opened to see a oak bridge leading to another door. She turned her head to make it look like she was listening to something. "I think my snake is back you guys go across I'll catch up." Amy said before turning and walking away from the couple with a killer matchmaker smirk on her face. As she reached the room where everyone else was she could see Draco still half glaring, but when she came through the room his glare lessened into a look of confusion.

"Where are Ginny and Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"Talking." Amy replied simply adding in a hint in her voice that any girl would catch.

"Awe" Millicent and Pansy squealed.

"You want to watch. I posted a magical eye camera in there before I threw the ladder down." Amy said at the eager nods from the girls and a confused look from Draco she swirled her finger and in front of them was a moving, talking picture of Ginny and Blaise standing on a oak bridge looking down at the ground below them.

"Ginny I need to tell you something." The Blaise in the picture said turning towards Ginny.

333

"Ginny I need to tell you something." Blaise announced turning towards Ginny.

"What is it Blaise?" Ginny asked turning towards him to look into his eyes that were filled with love and warmth.

"Well you see I like this girl that just so happens to be my cousin now and I don't know if she feels the same way." Blaise said looking strait into Ginny's eyes to see her small green eyes filled with hope, warmth, and…love.

"Well that could be a problem who is she?" Ginny asked.

"I think you know her red hair, green eyes, and has an extremely protective older sister and deadly family." Blaise said.

"Hmm sounds like a girl I know, what's her name?" Ginny questioned.

"You." Blaise said softly looking at her with eyes filled with love and warmth.

"Really?" Ginny asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Blaise replied. Before he could say anything else he was in a loving embrace from the woman he loved.

333

"Awwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three girls squealed.

"You did that for Blaise?" Draco asked Amy who was nodding her head.

"It turned out perfect to and he thought he took a calming drought. Ha." Amy said.

"If it wasn't a calming drought what was it?" Millicent asked.

"Water that was colored pinkish red." Amy announced proudly. "Now I have to gather those two because they have no clue where they are." Amy said getting up and walking off in the direction she had before.

"I totally like her I mean I've known Blaise since we were kids and she barely knows him for half a year and she already helped him get with the one he loved." Pansy announced causing Millicent to nod.

"That was so nice of her." Millicent added.

"Alright guys we're back." Amy said the entry to the room.

"Awe let me see the new couple." Pansy and Millicent whined. Amy smirked and side stepped showing everyone Blaise and Ginny holding hands.

"Amy, how did they know that we were a couple?" Ginny asked indicating her and Blaise.

"You can't honestly expect me not to record that do you?" Amy replied.

"Wait you set that up?" Ginny asked.

"Ya Blaise told me that he liked you so I decided I would plan a little plan to get you guys together. Oh and Blaise that wasn't a calming draught." Amy said.

"What do you mean it wasn't a calming drought?" Blaise asked.

"It was just colored water in…"

_Missstresss I'sss am back_

_Schlange we are in the living room_

"Now as I was saying it was just colored water in a vial. Anyways now that Schlange's back we can leave." Amy said as the snake slither up her arm and around her shoulder.

"If you guys want I can just apparate us home beings you all look shit-faced and tired." Amy announced which she got a round of yes's from everyone in the room. "Alright gather around and form a circle." When they had all gotten into a tight circle. They felt the familiar pull and went flying through space.

333


	10. Waking up Ginny, Adoption, and the train

Before:

"What do you mean it wasn't a calming drought?" Blaise asked.

"It was just colored water in…"

_Missstresss I'sss am back_

_Schlange we are in the living room_

"Now as I was saying it was just colored water in a vial. Anyways now that Schlange's back we can leave." Amy said as the snake slither up her arm and around her shoulder.

"If you guys want I can just apparate us home beings you all look shit-faced and tired." Amy announced which she got a round of yes's from everyone in the room. "Alright gather around and form a circle." When they had all gotten into a tight circle. They felt the familiar pull and went flying through space.

After:

The next morning Amy awoke to snoring. She knew she didn't snore and neither did Ginny. As she opened her eyes one thought came to mind. _This isn't my room. _She quickly pulled the covers from herself and climbed out of the bed. As she looked around she remembered that everyone had crashed in her room last night they had summoned their trunks and she had enlarged her room and duplicated her bed and then transfigured the duplicate's into bunk beds for the girls. The boys had decided that they were going to sleep on the couches by the fire. Amy's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the couches to see who was snoring up the storm. As she silently walked over to the boys on the couch she saw that her cousin was the one who had woken her up. She looked at the other couch to see Draco sleeping, but he was twitching like he was having a nightmare. She frowned at that and went over to the couch he was laying on and crouched down by him gently sweeping a loose piece of hair out of his face. Draco was indeed having a nightmare. Amy remembered when Ginny would have a nightmare she would whisper soothing words to her until she stopped twitching and went into a dreamless sleep. Amy started to whisper soothing words to Draco after a while he started to visibly relax and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Amy said softly smiling at him.

"Morning. Why are you awake?" Draco asked sleepily yawning.

Amy softly chuckled and pointed at her cousin behind her that was still snoring up a storm. "That dunce woke me up I was going to wake him up when I saw that you were having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

"No." Draco said in a small voice.

"Okay that's fine want to help me wake everyone up?" Amy asked changing the subject.

"Sure, how are we going to do that?" Draco asked.

"Follow me." Amy said leading him over to Ginny. "If you ever want to wake up everyone up all you have to do is wake Ginny." As she leaned over Ginny and whispered. "Blaise is cheating on you with Millicent." Ginny's eyes snapped open and screamed 'Blaise get you ass over here'. Everyone fell off their bed or couch or even feet as the fiery red head screamed. Draco and Amy were on the floor laughing there asses off as Blaise ran over to Ginny to see what was wrong. This started a yelling match and then a happy couple and two grumpy girls and two amused teens.

"See easy way to wake everyone up." Amy stated to Draco who was looking highly amused with her way of waking people up.

"Yes and an easy way to get yourself killed!" Ginny growled her happiness momentarily forgotten.

"Yes well that does sound like an adventure." Amy replied calmly. "Anyways get dressed so we can get to the ministry and wreck chaos."

The girls had managed to get the boys to leave while they changed so they didn't have to deal with them. Amy changed into a pair of black cargo pants, a black lace-up corset tank, and her black dragon hide boots that, she had worn the night before, she tucked her cargos in before, and she gave all the girls a black dagger hooded jacket. Ginny started by spelling her hair so that it would be a dark maroon color permanently before she changed into a maroon rib top that brought out her hair, a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of rider boots which she tucked her pant into. Pansy put on a dark grey leather buckle corset, a black leather mini skirt, and a pair of black leather high heals that covered her knee caps. Millicent was the last to finish dressing she had on a dark purple tank top that had black fish net over it, a pair of skinny black jeans with chains hanging off the her right side, with a pair of combat boots that had her pants tucked into them. When they had all finished they put on their black dagger hoodie, that Amy had given them after she had finished dressing, and walked out of the room down to living room. As they entered the room they saw all of their parents sitting there talking to each other like they hadn't seen each other and years. As they walked into the room with their boots clicking off the floor everyone looked up.

"Well it looks like you girls are going to be the downfall of hogwarts and the ministry." Sasha commented before turning on the guys in the room, "Now that the girls are down here lets get going to the ministry." She said standing up with the help of her husband.

"Don't worry about your trunks children they will appear by your bed when you leave the sorting feast." Mrs. Zambini said as she got up from the couch also with the help of her husband.

"Now let's go to the ministry and stir there cauldrons." Mrs. Bulstrode said giddily walking over to the fireplace with her husband behind her. Everyone left quickly leaving only Sasha, mark, and the teens.

"Alright you lot go together." Sasha and mark said together.

"The ministry of magic." Said a chorus of teenagers.

333

"So what do you think we should do first kill the minister or wreck terror in Diagon alley?" Ginny asked quietly only so the group could hear as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Usually I would say kill the minister but," Amy answered back in the same quiet voice as they walked over to there parents, "but I want to be the one to kill him in a slow torturous way in the final battle."

"Well usually I would say that's a big part to fill, but beings your going to be a rose that means you have the power and the big part, but you might have to fight someone to kill him I mean there are a lot of people who want to kill him." Draco said.

"Ya well I won't be fighting for the right to kill him, because I'm going to kill him as soon as we step onto the battle field and are aloud to start. That means it will leave the aurors with out a leader and they will be running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Amy replied.

"I don't know if I should be proud or worried." Sasha said as they walked up.

"You should definitely be proud." Amy replied.

"Well okay then I'll be proud just make sure that if we have to see the minister today have someone restrain her from killing him in advance." Mark said smirking.

"Whatever dad." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Well now that we are proud of Amy and are going to have someone restrain her don't you think we should go and adopt Ginerva?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes let's go." Mark said walking towards the front desk. They all walked towards the desk parents and children alike with an air of authority and elegance. As they walked threw the crowds of people, the people cleared a path for them eyes wide. When they reached the desk Mark said a few short words to the guy at the desk and they were escorted to the elevator and taken to the third floor: floor of adoption office and world affairs. They exited the elevator and walked down the corridor and entered the fifth door they saw on the right side of the corridor on the window beside it read _Adoption offices and services: Miranda Hutch. _

"Welcome how can I help you?" a woman asked from behind the desk in the middle of the room.

"You can help us by giving us the paperwork to adopt this young girl." Mark said pointing to Ginny.

"But sir that's a Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's daughter." The lady behind the desk looking at Ginny.

"No, I'm not, not anymore my parents disowned me." Ginny said from beside Amy.

The woman's eyes widened, "That doesn't sound like Arthur and Molly."

"Well they did and if you don't mind the children have to get to the express soon." Sasha said interrupting the woman's staring.

"Of course Mrs…. Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name dear." The lady replied.

"Thorpe, Sasha Thorpe this is my husband mark and my daughter Amy." Sasha said introducing them.

The woman went pale and her eyes widened even further. "O-of co-course Mrs. Thorpe l-let's g-g-get this finished." The woman stuttered bringing out the paperwork from her filling cabinet.

333

"Well who would know all you had to do was simply say our last name to get someone to get everything done." Amy said as they walked out of the office with her sister.

"Yes well let's get you children to the train so that we adults can go home and plan how to take over the ministry." Sasha said quietly from behind them.

"You think she would at least be happy about taking over the ministry." Amy whispered to Ginny.

"Well you know it is a lot of work trying to take over the ministry." Blaise whispered.

"I know but you think they would be happy I mean if we have the ministry in our control than that means most of the pothead lovers are under our control." Amy murmured. Blaise shrugged before putting his arm around Ginny and walking off towards the elevator with Ginny. "Draco are you ok you've been quiet the whole time, usually you would have jumped in and said something, what's wrong?" Amy asked. Draco looked from the ground strait into her eyes before looking down at the floor again with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Draco?" Amy asked worriedly.

Draco looked up again this time the flush gone and no traces it had ever been there, "I'm fine I was just thinking about something."

"Ok" Amy said before changing the subject. "So what do you think about T.O.t.M.?"

"T.O.t.M.?" Draco asked.

"Taking over the ministry." Amy whispered.

"Oh I think its great can't wait to see the look on fudges face." Draco replied.

"Hopefully by then fudge will be dead without a face." Amy replied darkly.

"Come now children we can't have you talking about world destruction in the ministry can we?" Ginny interrupted ushering the other two into the elevator.

333

"Hurry up and get through the barrier before muggles see us." Narcissa hissed.

"Yes mother." Draco said before he walked through the barrier with the other teens. Once they had all stepped through the barrier their parents pulled them over near one of the walls away from everyone so no one could hear what they were going to talk about.

"Before you lot leave, we want to give you something," Sasha said as the mothers pulled out a palm sized box and gave them to their respective child, "inside the box is a pendant it has your family crest animal on it," as they opened their boxes. Ginny and Amy's was a wolf, Blaise's was a bat, Draco's was a dragon, Pansy's was a viper, and Millicent's was a spider. "the pendant has a protection on it that will repel most spells even the imperious but not the other two unforgivables, it is also a port key to Slytherin castle if it's a emergency, your in danger, or you just can't take anymore of that old coot and want to finish schooling at home, you activate it by saying lamia in your head, but this pendant will also connect you all telepathically to each other by just saying the name of the person or people you need or want to speak to in your mind." Sasha finished. Just as she finished the warning whistle sounded. "Well off with you." The group of teens ran from where they were and onto the train. Once they were on the train they took off towards the end of the train to the Slytherin's compartment. They were almost to the compartment when they came face to face with….

* * *

ya ok that was another chapter before you lose all interest please read this i love that your all reviewing but if another person decides to flame me on any of my storys i will climb through my computer and make you eat your words. now for other business i will be going back to school in a few days and i probably won't be able to update for a long time because i have to get used to a new school, and they aren't exactly nice to freshman, so i'll try and update and also i want to thank those of you who are reminding me to update. thanks to all of you. please review no flames or i will come through my computer 


	11. AN

_**Hey everyone I wanted to ask all of you guys opinion on something because I don't know which one to pick….so when Amy and group run into the mystery person who do you think it should be. Snape, Viktor Krum, or Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Let me know soon so I can update for you guys.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**TF1234**_


	12. Gryffindor spats and a nice jab

* * *

Before:

* * *

"Hurry up and get through the barrier before muggles see us." Narcissa hissed.

"Yes mother." Draco said before he walked through the barrier with the other teens. Once they had all stepped through the barrier their parents pulled them over near one of the walls away from everyone so no one could hear what they were going to talk about.

"Before you lot leave, we want to give you something," Sasha said as the mothers pulled out a palm sized box and gave them to their respective child, "inside the box is a pendant it has your family crest animal on it," as they opened their boxes. Ginny and Amy's was a wolf, Blaise's was a bat, Draco's was a dragon, Pansy's was a viper, and Millicent's was a spider. "the pendant has a protection on it that will repel most spells even the imperious but not the other two unforgivables, it is also a port key to Slytherin castle if it's a emergency, your in danger, or you just can't take anymore of that old coot and want to finish schooling at home, you activate it by saying lamia in your head, but this pendant will also connect you all telepathically to each other by just saying the name of the person or people you need or want to speak to in your mind." Sasha finished. Just as she finished the warning whistle sounded. "Well off with you." The group of teens ran from where they were and onto the train. Once they were on the train they took off towards the end of the train to the Slytherin's compartment. They were almost to the compartment when they came face to face with….

* * *

Now:

* * *

Lavender.

"What are you doing back here brown this is strictly Slytherin territory." Pansy sneered.

"I'm not scared of you, you death eater." Lavender replied. Pansy just laughed harshly sending shivers down Lavenders spine.

"Real original Brown I don't think that ones been said before." Pansy said sarcasm oozing off her words.

"Well I'm sure you other death eater buddies haven't called you that so I thought I'd take advantage of that." Lavender said stiffly. This made Ginny laugh harshly. Lavender turned to see who was laughing at her and found that she didn't entirely know who she was.

"You actually thought Brown I thought you were only capable of Fucking Pothead and Weasel." Ginny sneered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Lavender countered.

"Ginerva." Ginny replied.

"Ginny Weasely?" Lavender asked stunned.

"Now, now Brown I think you and Gryffindorness have over stayed your welcome in the Slytherin section." Pansy interrupted.

"Yes well I'm not the only Gryffindor back here, am I Weasely?" Lavender replied.

"You're dead." Millicent muttered just loud enough for Lavender to hear. Amy looked ready to murder the girl right there and then screw the war she had crossed the line.

"Oh really why am I dead I was only talking about that blood-traitor there." Lavender said pointing to Ginny not noticing the look from Amy. Everybody visibly paled except for Lavender and Amy, who was growing a shade of red.

"What did you say Brown?" Amy asked in deadly whisper struggling to control her temper. Lavender turned to her looking her strait into the eye before shrinking back at the look of pure hatred and anger in the girl's eyes. "If your not going to tell me Brown I suggest you forget this little get together and go fuck pothead some more." Amy snapped. Lavender eyes went wide.

"Who the hell are you anyway, wait let me guess another Snake slut right?" Lavender scowled trying to hide her fear.

"Well Horror since you asked I'll tell you but you won't like the answer." Amy replied trying to hold her temper.

"Try me."

"Alright, well let's just say you stole Ron from me by having a threesome with him and Pothead." Amy answered. Lavenders eyes widened yet again.

"Wait your Hermione Granger?" Lavender asked not trying to hide her surprise.

"No I'm not Hermione Granger, Hermione wasn't a real person."

"Then who the hell are you?" Lavender asked getting irritated by the girls evasiveness in answering questions.

"Amelia Thorpe."

"Thorpe." Lavender stuttered, "If you're a Thorpe why are you protecting a blood-traitor." Lavender asked smugly. Fire once again started to burn in Amy's eyes. Amy advanced on Lavender making her back into a wall, as soon as she was against the wall Amy threw a punch to the right side of her head. The wall beside Lavenders head was dent in from the strength that was thrown into the punch.

"If you ever question me again, or call Ginny a blood-traitor Or ANYTHING else that is offensive I will not hesitate in killing you." Amy hissed out before backing away from Lavender and walking back towards her friends. As soon as Amy had backed away from Lavender she ran up towards the front of the train.

Draco and Pansy were highly amused by the outcomes of the little spat, Blaise and Ginny were upset, and Millicent was just in the middle of all the emotions so she just shrugged the little spat off. They continued down the train until they reached the Slytherin compartment. When they opened the door to the compartment they found inside Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Blade Spitfire, Erlina Lynch, and Priscilla Wilson. Theo and Blade were just sitting their staring out the window, Vincent and Greggory were sitting talking about their favorite foods, and Erlina and Priscilla were talking about there favorite ways to insult a Gryffindor. The 6 of the roses all looked around until the compartment till Draco cleared his throat which caught the attention of everyone in the compartment.

"Drake!" The other six shouted.

"I see I'm not the only one who gets enthusiastic greetings." Amy muttered under her breath to Ginny who giggled causing Blaise to look at her weird until she leaned over and told him what Amy had said causing him to chuckle, which caused Pansy to look at him weird until he leaned over and told her which she giggled to, causing Millicent to look at her weird till Pansy told her which Millicent giggled at causing Draco to erupt.

"Why are you lot laughing do I smell like dung or what?" Draco roared throwing the others into a fit of laughter.

"No it was nothing, Drake!" Amy replied bubbly throwing the five in on the joke into another round of laughter. Draco sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of them, taking the last seat in the compartment next to Theo and Blade who started talking about the dinner party. Amy frowned the compartment was full, well she would just have to fix that, with a wave of her hand the compartment started to extend, causing everyone to look at her in awe and surprise, and to place a black leather couch in the middle of the room big enough to fit the five. Amy walked over to the couch and sat down while the others just stared in shock.

"What?" Amy roared causing them to stop staring. The other four all sat on the couch and started to talk with Theo, Blade, and Draco.

"Drake dude I'm sorry me, Blade, Erlina, and Priscilla missed the dinner party. We were out on a mission as were our parents so we weren't informed about it till the next day." Theo said as the rest of them just nodded.

"Um that's not really my place to excuse you man." Draco replied.

"Who is then?" Theo asked looking around the room till his eyes landed on Amy who had an amused smirk on her face. "You're not telling me that, that new girl has to excuse us." Theo asked pointing his finger at Amy.

"Now Theodore don't point fingers at those that can kill you in less than a second I might find it a threat." Amy replied still sporting an amused smirk.

"Oh ya I doubt you could. Just who the hell are you any ways?" Theodore sneered.

"Amelia, Amelia Thorpe." The time seemed just to stop as Theo just stared at her and the other in the room who didn't know turned to see what was going on.

"Right and she's a Weasely." Blade said pointing to Ginny. Amy got up so fast that no one could stop her, she punched him strait in the nose making his head hit the wall behind him hard.

"EVER call MY sister a Weasely again I won't hesitate in neutering you myself." Amy hissed at the boy before sitting down and glaring at the boy who was now sporting a bloody broken nose.

"Man have you ever used that on a Gryffindor I mean your jab is perfect." Erlina gushed.

"No just him and Draco over there." Amy replied still seething over what happened.

"What did Draco do to deserve getting a jab from you?" Priscilla questioned.

"Yes what did I do?" Draco asked remembering exactly what had happen all those years ago.

"You were being a prick."


	13. Amy's conscience and a little more

* * *

Last Time:

* * *

"_Man have you ever used that on a Gryffindor I mean your jab is perfect." Erlina gushed._

"_No just him and Draco over there." Amy replied still seething over what happened._

"_What did Draco do to deserve getting a jab from you?" Priscilla questioned._

"_Yes what did I do?" Draco asked remembering_

* * *

Now:

* * *

"You were being a prick." Amy replied before continuing, "And I was pissed that your father was getting buckbeak executed."

"Wait Buckbeak I've heard that before but where?" Blaise muttered before it clicked, "Buckbeak he was the hippogriff the oaf had in third year,…then that means that was you that hit Draco instead of his great tale" Blaise exclaimed.

Amy looked questioningly at the two boys before asking, "Great tale?"

"Ya his great horrific tale of how he finished off a Cerberus and only came out with a black eye, but obviously that isn't true and it was actually you who punched him." Blaise answered enthusiastically not aware of the death glare Draco was sending him. Amy turned on Draco and looked at him until he finally turned towards her, she was wearing a smirk that would remind you of any Malfoy and had one brow risen elegantly.

"Do I remind you of a Cerberus Draco?" Amy asked haughtily basically daring him to say yes.

"No!" Draco said to quickly causing everyone in the train to crack up. Ginny stopped laughing first and looked at Amy before signaling her to come closer so she could tell her something.

"I think that he likes you." Ginny whispered. Amy moved away from Ginny to stare at her with a shocked look on her face.

"You're crazy I'm out of here." Amy said, causing everyone to stop laughing and look at her, she quickly got up and went to the door and left through it slamming it on her way out.

"What did you do Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing she'll come back just let her think on it." Ginny replied.

333

Amy walked down the train's empty halls thinking over what Ginny had said. _It can't be true why would he like me I'm just me._

"_But that's why he likes you your yourself." A voice said from inside her head._

_Who are you and what do you mean by that?_

"_Quick with the questions and strait to the point aren't you, well I'm your conscience and I'm here to help you when you are being to dense, as for what I mean he likes you for you"_

_How do you even know he likes me there's no telling when a guy likes you he's completely blank._

"_I know he likes you and so do you when he blushed in the ministry was enough, and if it isn't how about back in the compartment he answered quickly because he didn't want to upset you."_

_He could have held his breath when he was in the ministry, as for in the compartment he didn't want to come in counter with my jab again._

"_No both of those are wrong and you know it you just don't want to get hurt so you keep on thinking it's impossible for some one to like you, but it's not and if you don't believe me go talk to one of the boy Slytherin's in that compartment." _

_Fine. _Amy turned around from going to the front of the train to going back to the back of the train towards the Slytherin compartment. As she was walking she couldn't stop thinking about who she was going to ask to come with her so she could ask them, Blaise was just out the question he would just give her a cryptic answer, Theo wasn't exactly someone you would ask, Blade was alright I could pull him out and apologize and then ask him, Amy inwardly nodded at that one option three here we go. As she reached the compartment she took a deep breathe and then open the compartment, as she opened the door everyone was staring at her. Amy leaned against the door casually before looking at Blade who was still sporting a broken nose, but the blood was cleaned up.

"Blade, can I talk to you outside?" Amy asked calmly looking at all the shocked faces, Blade nodded before getting up and walking towards the door. Amy stepped out of the doorway for Blade to come out, he closed the door after them and started to walk towards the front. After they got a few feet away Amy started to speak.

"I'm sorry about your nose I just don't like anyone talking about Ginny she's my baby sister. I hope you understand." Amy began.

"Ya it's alright I would have been worried if you didn't stand up for her." Blade said looking at her smiling a real smile.

"I can heal it if you'd like."

"Ya I guess that would be alright better than walking into the great hall with a crooked nose." Amy smiled before muttering the incantation.

"Blade that wasn't the reason I really pulled you out I wanted to ask you something but you have to swear not to tell anyone not even Draco." Amy explained looking Blade clearly in the eye.

"Alright I promise shoot."

"Well Ginny said something to me earlier that kind of caught me off guard and I want a guy's opinion that's known Draco for a while." Amy began, Blade nodded for her to continue, "Do you think that Draco likes me?" Blade started to laugh, Amy looked alarmed.

"Amy of course he likes you how couldn't he, but then again my mum always said that your mum was dense so I guess it passes down through the females." Blade laughed.

"I'm not that dense I mean I got Viktor Krum for god sakes." Amy huffed.

"Ya well true believe me I heard about that a millions times my mum was so happy that if you and Viktor had children she'd be an aunt." Blade replied.

"Wait your related to me?" Amy asked.

"Ya were cousins or second cousins really." Blade answered.

"Huh well we should get back before they think we were shagging in the bathroom." Amy said Blade started to laugh and so did Amy. When they got back to the compartment they were completely red faced. As they stepped in the compartment they were bombarded by Draco and Blaise.

"Where were you two?" They roared.

"And what have you two been doing Blade?" Blaise asked but not so calmly.

"Hey you two lay of the cousin alright." Amy replied still all bubbly from the joke in the hall.

"Cousin?" Draco asked.

"Ya you know Draco that thing where your related through your aunt or uncle." Blade replied just as equally bubbly.

"Oh ya I guess I forgot to mention to Amy that you were her second cousin my bad." Blaise admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh don't worry about it as long as your not so guard dog next time I'm talking to my cousin." Amy replied, Blade nodding beside her.

"Do you two want to tell us what's got you so bubbly?" Ginny asked from behind the two boys. Amy and Blade looked at each other before turning to the others.

"Nope!"

"You know you two just answered like Fred and George." Ginny replied.

"Yep!" Ginny sighed this was going to be a long year.


	14. Sorting

* * *

Last Time:

* * *

"_Do you two want to tell us what's got you so bubbly?" Ginny asked from behind the two boys. Amy and Blade looked at each other before turning to the others._

"_Nope!"_

"_You know you two just answered like Fred and George." Ginny replied._

"_Yep!" Ginny sighed this was going to be a long year. _

* * *

Now:

* * *

The cousins had all grouped together and had started talking about what had happened from when they born till the exact moment on the train. Blade had especially learned why Amy got so mad when he called Ginny a Weasely, he also learned why they were so protective of each other. Half way through the train ride Amy, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Theo left to go to the first compartment for the Heads and Perfects meeting. When they got to the first compartment and had opened the door they found, Harry and Ron, from Gryffindor (If you don't know that you have serious problems), Cho and Terry, from Ravenclaw, Zach and Fawne, of Hufflepuff. They all stared at each other till Amy waved her hand and yet again the compartment grew and now there was a couch by the window and the room was bigger. The other six stared in awe as she sat down casually with the others following her lead. When they had all sat down Snape came into the room slamming the door open and breaking the glass, Amy frowned but waved her hand lazily fixing the window before looking at Snape who looked a tiny bit sheepish before turning his full death glare back on.

"Now you lot I'm going to speak to you first before Professor McGonagall speaks with you so all I'm going to tell you is don't abuse your badges and that's all I have to say because you dunderheads will get the whole responsibility speech from the bloody cat." Snape said before leaving the compartment, McGonagall walked in shortly after him giving the whole long what rules you need to enforce and what rules are being pushed on the students so they don't do anything near the end she started to start to speak and not lecture.

"Now I want you all to know before the rest of the students so your not shocked but, Bulgaria is sending a person from there team to recruit people for there team." McGonagall announced before she was interrupted by Ron.

"Who have they sent Professor?" Ron asked.

McGonagall looked pointedly at Amy before answering. "Viktor Krum." The door behind her open to reveal the Bulgarian seeker in all his glory.

"Viktor!" Amy jumped from her seat running strait into his arms hugging him tightly.

"'Ello Amy." The Bulgarian chuckled.

"How are you Viktor? I haven't seen you in forever except for Christmas at your house for break." Amy babbled.

He chuckled yet again some people don't change all that much, "I am fine Amy but I'm sure I'm the one that should ask you how you are vith the vhole change and everything." Viktor commented.

"I'm good you know same old same old." Amy shrugged. Viktor swept her into another hug catching her by surprise as he whispered in her ear.

"You should be come to my house for Christmas and meet my vife you'd like her." Viktor whispered.

Amy pulled back slightly looking at him seeing the truth in his eyes. "Really a wife." She whispered, he nodded letting her go. "Oh Viktor I'm so proud of you I would love to." She exclaimed hugging him again. Somebody beside them cleared there throat causing them to pull away.

"Now if you two are done I would like to introduce Mr. Krum." McGonagall announced, Amy walked back over to her seat and started to tell Ginny they were going to Bulgaria for Christmas and all the details. McGonagall left shortly after leaving Viktor with them who was pulled (Literarily) into the conversation with Ginny and Amy talking about it. Beside them Theo and Blaise were trying to calm down Draco who thought that Viktor had stolen his not-official woman. This continued for another 20 minutes until Amy realized and smirked and got up and stood straight in front of Draco who looked at her.

"Now I thought we talked about this before that you wouldn't get all over-protective, but instead of trying to scare my cousin you're trying to kill one of my friends that is Married." Amy announced causing Blaise, Theo, and Viktor to chuckle and Ginny to giggle. Draco looked at Viktor who nodded with a knowing smile on his face. Draco slumped against the couch a blush already rising to his cheeks. Amy walked back to her seat shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"So… you believe me now." Ginny whispered as soon as Amy sat down.

"Let's just say a good conversation with your conscience and your second-cousin you can almost believe anything." Amy replied.

"You do know he likes you right, because he was glaring at me the vhole time I was hugging you and talking to you. His friends were trying to hold him back from tackling me before you vent over there too." Viktor whispered to Amy.

"Ya I know, a little vixen decided to tell me that she was sure that he liked me in our compartment and then I stormed out so yes I know." Amy admitted.

"Don't vorry kidd I'm sure he'll gather his vits and tell you that he likes you." Viktor said gathering her in a hug.

"_Children we are now arriving so please go and gather your things we will be at the station shortly." A voice said booming through every inch of the train._

"Well we'll see you at the school Viktor but we have to get our stuff." Amy said stepping out of the hug.

"You don't need to explain that to me I heard the announcement." Viktor stated shooing them off to their compartment.

The 5 of them quickly rushed out of the compartment and to the back of the train to gather there luggage. When they got there they saw Pansy, Erlina, Priscilla, Millicent and Blade all talking about new insults for the Gryffindork's and Vincent and Greggory eating again. They walked in calmly and sat down, the girls on the other hand pulled the other 4 girls away from Blade and started to talk about Christmas in Bulgaria. Blade pouted as the girls moved away from him before he sighed and went over to where Blaise, Draco, and Theo were sitting and began a conversation with them for the remainder of the train ride. When the train finally stopped Amy and the girls shrunk their trunks and slipped them into their pockets with the guys following there lead. They walked out of their compartment and reached the middle of the train where they had entered the train and stepped off, they quickly got to a carriage with the thestral's pulling the carriages that everyone could see except Crabbe and Goyle who haven't seen death yet, and pilled into the carriage. As soon as they were all in the carriage the thestral's bounded off to the castle. They quickly arrived at the castle and got out of the carriage. Millicent, Pansy, Ginny, and Amy all walked the opposite way from the other group which made Blaise question them.

"Where are you lot going?" Blaise asked.

"Well, you see Blaise we," Amy started pointing at the other three and herself, "Are going to go to the entrance hall, and pansy and Millicent are our escorts to the hat, so we'll see ya in the hall, Okay?" She finished.

Blaise nodded before herding the rest of them off to the great hall. The girls walked to the entrance hall just to see McGonagall standing there giving the lecture to the newer students. As soon as they had reached McGonagall who turned to them and asked them if they were ready. The girls agreed and she nodded before leading the first years into the great hall. They stood there for about 30 minutes before they heard the clapping die down and Dumbledore speaking.

"Today we have an exciting treat for you that doesn't happen often." They heard Dumbledore begin, "Now please come in ladies." Dumbledore asked. They all nodded and flipped there hoods on, when they came to the doors of the great hall, the doors were closed, Amy nodded at the others before waving her hand at the door causing them to burst open. All heads turned in the great hall to the four figures standing there. The four mysterious figures glided into the room and to the front of the great hall up to the heads table. Two of the mysterious figures curtsied to the other two and the two just held there hands up simultaneously at the figures causing there hoods to fall. The whole hall gasped two of the mysterious figures were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, and they were curtsying too the other two mysterious people.

"Thank you misses Bullstrode and Parkinson for escorting the other two." Dumbledore announced dismissing them to there seats, "Now as I said we have something exciting that doesn't happen often. Now you have probably noticed that Ms. Granger is not at her table, well Ms. Granger was not Ms. Granger but actually Ms. Thorpe. She was hidden by her parents and kept oblivious to who she really was. Now Ms. Thorpe obviously has changed over the summer since she found out who she really was, when I had heard I knew that she would want to be resorted so that is what we are doing." Dumbledore said before flicking his wand at Amy causing her hood to fall and the hall to gasp again. Amy rolled her eyes before moving up to the stool and having the hat placed on her head.

_Welcome back Ms. Thorpe. _She heard the hat say.

_Hello Marvius. _She replied.

_How do you know my name young one? _The hat gasped.

_You learn a few things when you learn of your lineage Marvius and don't act so shocked. _She explained.

_Oh. _The hat responded.

_Yes well Marvius I would like it if you could just place me in Slytherin please. _She announced.

_Of course my lady. _The hat responded. "Slytherin!!" the hat boomed. The Slytherin's roared happily that there princess was home in there lair finally. Amy picked up that hat from her head and stepped down off the stool before putting the hat back on the stool and went to stand next to her sister.

"Now we do have one more treat that I was only told of this morning. Ginerva Weasely was adopted by Thorpe's this morning because the Weasley's disowned her. So as she will no longer want to be in the same house as her blood relatives she will be resorted." Dumbledore finished before the hall erupted.(Mostly Ron)

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Ronald yelled jumping to his feat.

"You best sit down Ronald or I could always spell you to the ground." Amy hissed from the front of the room causing everyone to stop there shouts of outrage and become quiet. (In Ron's case he sat down and shut up.)

As soon as the hall had finished Dumbledore flicked his wand at Ginny causing her hood to fall back. Ginny rolled her eyes at the halls stupidity but grinned inwardly because her plan had worked. She went up to the stool and sat down; the hat was then sat on her head.

_Hello Marvius. _Ginny greeted.

_Hello young one let me guess you want to be in the same house as your new sister. Am I right? _Marvius asked.

_Completely. _She supplied. "Slytherin!!!" the hat boomed. The Slytherin's yet again erupted in cheers now they had to princes and princesses.


	15. Imperio

* * *

Last time:

* * *

As soon as the hall had finished Dumbledore flicked his wand at Ginny causing her hood to fall back. Ginny rolled her eyes at the halls stupidity but grinned inwardly because her plan had worked. She went up to the stool and sat down; the hat was then sat on her head. 

_Hello Marvius. _Ginny greeted.

_Hello young one let me guess you want to be in the same house as your new sister. Am I right? _Marvius asked.

_Completely. _She supplied. "Slytherin!!!" the hat boomed. The Slytherin's yet again erupted in cheers now they had two princes and princesses.

* * *

Now:

* * *

Ginny got up from her the stool and walked over to where her sister was waiting for her, and together they walked over to the Slytherin table. Ginny sat down beside Blaise who gave her a kiss on top of her head, and Amy sat in between Pansy and Millicent striking up a discussion with them and Erlina and Priscilla. As soon as they sat down Dumbledore yet again started to speak. 

"Now we have just one more surprise," Dumbledore began, "We are going to be receiving a recruiter from the Bulgarian team for a few months until Christmas." The hall began to erupt in whispers before the huge oak doors once again opened to hold another dark mysterious figure with its hood up. The figure yet again strutted to the front of the room, only stopping once to nod at the Slytherin table (Mostly Amy).Once the figure reached the front of the room Dumbledore once again lifted his wand to make the figures hood drop. "May I introduce you to Viktor Krum, he will be staying with us on behalf his team he is welcome here as long as he would like, now you students will treat him like a professor and give him the respect he deserves." Dumbledore announced before sitting down in his seat making the food appear. Viktor took the open seat beside Severus before the whispers and plates clattering began again.

Back at the Slytherin table Ginny was staring mysteriously at the Gryffindor table strait at her blood brother Ronald.

"Ginny are you okay?" Amy asked, causing Blaise to be on alert.

"Amy something's not right." Ginny replied.

"What do you mean?" Amy questioned.

"Ronald's eyes are blue not green."

"What?"

"Ron's eyes there blue not green like they've been since his 4th year." Ginny replied, "I mean his eyes have always been green since after your 4th year I never really paid it any attention before but now that I'm not exactly Ms. Look-the-other-way, I've been noticing things like that."

Amy looked behind her looking like she was searching the great hall before her eyes landed on Ron's that were definitely a bright non-natural green, that were specking with blue every so often that made it look like his eyes were trying to send a distress signal, Amy turned around quickly to not alert anyone that could be doing the spell that she was on to them. When she turned around she was faced with concerned faces.

"Imperious." Amy stated before going back to eating her food. She looked up at the still concerned faces staring at her before she snapped, "If you don't start acting interested in your food someone's going to suspect we know something." Immediately all of the concerned faces were facing down towards there food.

"What are we going to do? And who do you think has him under the curse?" Ginny asked once her face was towards her food so no one could lip read there conversation.

"I think pothead has him under the curse as for what were going to do," Amy sighed, "You all will just have to meet me in Sev's office tonight." Amy said before standing and walking towards the heads table. Amy walked strait up to her uncle and Viktor, when she arrived most of the hall was watching her in shock as she leaned over and whispered in his ear before he passed it onto Viktor who nodded and smirked at Amy. Amy smirked back as if it was a secret way of speaking to someone before nodding at Severus before walking away from the table and gliding out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Draco hissed to Ginny. Ginny looked up with an eyebrow arched.

"Why do you care Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I don't I just want to know what's happening." Draco sniffed.

"Alright if you must know my brother is under imperious and Amy's…."Ginny said before she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Mr. Weasely I heard about your pour example you set for the younger students therefore since your head of house can't correct it," Snape sneered, "20 points from Gryffindor and come to my office tonight for detention." Snape left the great hall with his cloak billowing after him. Viktor left shortly after.

"Go Amy!" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing just your cousin/ my sister is twirling her finger and wrapping everyone surrounding her around it." Ginny said proudly.

Blaise turned completely confused but decided not to comment on it and turned back to his food. The ending of dinner came quickly and the Slytherin's were now on there way to the dungeons. Just as they were about to enter the hallway to there dungeons they noticed that Ronald Weasely was close behind them.

"We better take the secret entrance to Sev's office." Pansy whispered to the group. The rest of them nodded and turned the opposite way away from Severus's office which made Ronald think that everything was okay, so he kept walking down the hall towards Snape's office. The group of Slytherin royalty and group walked down there hall, when they got to the middle of the hall they stopped.

"Serpent dormio hic." Draco spoke. The wall where they stood started to change into a snake statue before everything stopped.

"Serpents password." The snake hissed.

"Venenum." Draco said. The snake hissed once more before a popping sound was heard and the statue began to move open. Once the statue had open completely the group walked through into a dark room. The statue closed behind them as they had all walked through, they walked through the room until they reached a door where they pressed there ears against to see if they could hear any voices. Through the door they could hear two recognizable voices one that belonged to Severus and one to Ronald. Before they could completely start to listen they heard a bang come from the other room which they were guessing was probably Amy.

"What that horror doing here?" Ron hissed. Ginny who took the most offense from that because Amy was her sister, eyes started to turn red from the rage. Ginny wrenched the door open causing everyone who was listening to the conversation through the door to fall back on there butts. Ginny stormed into the room and whipped out her wand pointing it at Ron. The whole group froze when they saw the rage in the young women's eyes even Severus froze up. The rage in her eyes though must have cancelled all spells in the room to stop because Ron's eyes blinked from Blue to green for a minute before the Blue finally came back into control. Ron who was just getting situated to running his own body again looked around the room before looking up at his sister in shock who whore an equally shocked look. Ginny eyes mellowed from a harsh red to a mellow violet.

"Damn she truly is a Thorpe." Snape muttered.

"Ginny what's going on? And why are they here?" Ron asked frantically as if there was a spider in the room.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Ginny muttered before answering one of his questions. "Well they are here because we thought Amy would need some help breaking the imperious on you." Ginny replied.

"Ok then why were you standing above me with your wand drawn?" Ron asked.

"Ok I can answer the rest of the questions." Amy said snapping everyone out of there shock. "She was standing over you with her wand drawn because you called me a whore and she took major offense to that because I'm her sister." Amy replied. Ron opened his mouth to ask another question but Amy silenced him so she could continue. "Now you want to know what's happened since you were cursed and how you were cursed by so we are going inside a pensieve where on the inside memories cannot be faked in any single way. Okay?"

"Okay." Ron replied.

"Sev the pensieve please." Amy stated with a voice so full of authority that it shocked most everyone in the room. Severus handed Amy his pensieve which she wordlessly started to levitate as she pulled memories out of her head and putting them into the pensieve before adding a few more memories from a vial that she pulled out of her back pocket. When she had finished adding memories she motioned for Ron to come over to the pensieve. Ron got up from his seat and walked over to the floating pensieve beside the unknown woman. Amy held out her hand for Ron to take giving him a reassuring smile that washed away all his doubts.

"We will back shortly; get comfortable because we have some time to go through." Amy announced softly, the group all nodded except Draco who was still sitting on the floor from when Ginny wrenched the door open sulking. Amy sighed, "Draco stop sulking me and Ron never went out and we were never an item, he was more like a brother to me. So knock it off or I will turn all of the houses against you." Draco looked up from where he was sitting shocked.

"You couldn't and wouldn't." Draco gaped.

"I could and I would if Pansy's done it than so can I." Amy stated before plunging Ron's face in the pensieve before she to plunged her own face in the memories being whisked away to the past.

* * *

_Past:_

* * *

"_Now that I've learned the unforgivables you and your pathetic family are going to be my slave because some family's are better than other's." the dark haired male known as Harry Potter said._

"_You can't do this to me or my family because I will remember." The past Ron screamed._

"_Oh but Ronald you won't remember." Harry snarled. "__Oblivius__." A blue light headed straight at the past Ron before he fell back to the ground._

_Harry laughed harshly before raising his wand again and pointing it at Ron, "Imperio." _

* * *

The memory switched.

* * *

"_Ginny your nothing but a horror how dare you reject Harry you can go and fuck any other guy but you can't even go out with Harry," Past Ron snarled as he kicked and punched his little sister who was whimpering on the ground, "Unless he's a quick fuck right?" Ron asked haughtily. Ginny had had it by then and changed into a wolf snapped at him before running off._

"_Keep running you little bitch because that's all you'll ever do." Ron yelled after her._

* * *

Memory switched.

* * *

"_Miss there is a wolf at the door badly wounded." The elf told them nervously. Amy's eyes widened and ran to the door ignoring what everyone was yelling at her. When she got there what she saw put her into tears. She kneeled down next to it and whispered. _

"_Ginny please wake and turn back so I can get you healed." Behind her she heard her mother gasp. Ginny was changing back into to her human form she looked so bad. Amy's eyes darkened in anger, she knew what happened with out anyone having told her. She looked back at her to see the boys staring wide eyed and her mother crying. She snapped her fingers the same house elf that had told her that Ginny was there appeared._

"_You I need a healing potion and I need you to make a room for our guest." Amy commanded._

_With that a pop was heard and then another. She turned around to see the house elf with the potion. She grabbed it with out saying anything and poured some on her wounds and then the rest down her throat._

_She then turned to the house elf that was still standing there._

"_Take her up to room I need to make a house call. Mother watch over Ginny. Boys your coming with me." Amy said she still had that look in her eye, this wasn't going to end pretty._

"_Amelia be careful." Her mum told her._

"_I will be now come on boys." With that she walked over to the fireplace and got in the boys on either side of her. "The burrow." She yelled._

_At the Burrow:_

"_How could she do this to us Harry we're her family." Ron asked._

"_I don't know mate, she even turned me down when I asked her out." Harry mentioned._

_But before they could get anything else out they saw a bright green from the fireplace and then three people stepping out of the fireplace. Two males which they knew as Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. But what stumped them was the girl looked the angriest out of the three. The women then came towards them with her wand drawn._

"_Draco go get Ginny's things." She commanded._

"_Who are you? And why are you, Malfoy, and Zambini in my house." Ronald demanded._

"_well if you would really like to know I use to be your friend once Ronald but then you and Harry decided me and Ginny weren't good enough so you both went off and had a three some with Brown." She replied in a deadly cold whisper._

"_Hermione?" Harry gaped._

"_Yes. And I've came here to give you something you both deserve." Her eyes were now the iciest shade of blue there is._

"_Amy I think you need to calm down a bit…" he was cut-off by Amy screeching at him that she shouldn't calm down when these bastards did such a horrible thing to Ginny._

"_Why are you here with them?" Harry asked._

"_Because Blaise is my cousin and Draco is Blaise's best friend. And I know as much as Blaise hates to admit it he would kill you both right now for what you did to Ginny." Amy answered._

"_How are you related to Blaise?" Ronald questioned turning a shade of red._

"_I doesn't matter what does matter is you almost killed your own fucking sister Ronald just because you were mad at her for leaving this house." Amy yelled._

_By now Draco had appeared back down stairs with Ginny's things and was heading over towards Amy._

"_Amelia stop it right now or I will stop you!" Draco roared._

"_Draconis you are not my mother. I will stop though but I'm leaving you both with a parting gift from myself and Ginny." She said murmuring something her breath. The next moment both of the boys had scratches over them just like Ginny had. With that Amy stepped back into the fireplace and flooed back to the mansion._

* * *

The memory's stopped.

* * *

As soon as the memories stopped and they were out the pensieve Ronald ran over to Ginny and crushed her into a huge hug muttering his apologies for everything. Once he pulled away everyone could see his look was sincere with tears streaming down his face, before he turned towards Amy. 

"Mione?" Ron asked tentatively.

"It's Amelia, Ronald." Amy reminded him.

"I'm so sorry I should have fought against him harder I just…" Ron started before he completely broke down. Surprisingly though Pansy crushed him in a hug muttering soft words to him. Everyone stared slack jawed during that time even Crabbe and Goyle were slack jawed this was a lot of emotion Pansy was showing that she never showed. Once Ronald's sobs had subsided Snape cleared his throat; getting everyone's attention.

"Well Mr. Weasely beings this has happened I am sure you do not want this to happen again so we will have to resort you." Snape announced. Ron nodded before looking at the professor questiongly.

"How do we get the hat professor?" Ron asked.

Snape rolled his eyes before muttering, "Why do I work at a school of dunderheads?"

Amy who heard him easily chirped, "Because Uncle needed you here."

Severus rolled his eyes again at his niece, "Mr. Weasely you or the person that wants to be resorted has to summon the hat telepathically."

"Oh." Ron replied before closing his eyes and scrunching up his face. A few minutes later the door to Severus's office burst open and in flew the hat. Severus who was just kidding the male Weasely jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Severus gasped. Amy looked at Severus before looking seriously annoyed with the man.

"You were joking with him weren't you?" Amy accused fiercely.

"Yes."

Amy bit her tongue so she wouldn't tear her uncle limb for limb. Amy moved away from where she was standing over to the hat.

"Hello Marvius." Amy spoke shocking everyone, except Ginny, because there was no one else in the room.

"Hello My lady." The hat answered.

"Hi Marv." Ginny chirped.

"Hello young one." The hat responded before turning towards Amy again and asking, "Who I am suppose to sort my lady?"

"You are going to be sorting Ronald Weasely he's had a spat with someone in his house and we can't keep him there for his own safety." Amy replied.

"I can do that my lady but you should Dumbledore of this spat." The hat replied.

"No Marvius Dumbledore is not to know of a spat just tell him that Ronald wished to be resorted and you complied because that is what your job here is." Amy explained.

"Alright my lady I understand now where is the one I am to sort." The hat responded.

"I'm the one you're going to sort." Ron said raising his hand.

"Right well put me on your head boy." The hat replied. Ron put the hat on his head and within 30 seconds the hat roared, "Slytherin!"

"Now that, that this is all over all of you off to bed." Severus announced.

Amy nodded to the Blade who nodded back before leading Priscilla, Erlina, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the room the way the group had come before, leaving Pansy, Millicent, Ginny, Amy, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Snape stared at them long and hard before sighing and walking over to his cabinet and unlocking it and bringing out 9 glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"If any of you come to me for a anti-hangover potion tomorrow your all dead, cause that would mean I have one." Snape stated before he started to pour the liquid in the glass.

* * *

Latin: 

Serpents Dormio Hic – Serpent sleeps here

Venenum—poison/potion.

Hey keep reviewing because it keeps me writing all right bye.


	16. Pranks, Wicca, and Scared Boys

**Hey what's up everyone? I'm finally getting some time to make the next chapter. Um this chapter is probably going to be very funny and Harry's probably going to get his ass kicked. Any who I wanted to thank all you that have repeatedly kept posting reviews and asking me to keep going and all other sorts of comments so THANK YOU! Ok now that I've got my thank you's over with I wanted to ask you something. IS ANYONE READING ANY OF MY OTHER STORYS AND IF SO HOW SHOULD I CONTINUE THEM? Ok if you answer my question I am seriously going to write thank you's all over my chapters for the rest of the story. All right well I've jabbered long enough here's the story. Oh one more thing I do not own any of the Wicca spells in my story somebody else does.**

* * *

Last Time:

* * *

"Right well put me on your head boy." The hat replied. Ron put the hat on his head and within 30 seconds the hat roared, "Slytherin!"

"Now that, that this is all over all of you off to bed." Severus announced.

Amy nodded to the Blade who nodded back before leading Priscilla, Erlina, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the room the way the group had come before, leaving Pansy, Millicent, Ginny, Amy, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Snape stared at them long and hard before sighing and walking over to his cabinet and unlocking it and bringing out 9 glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"If any of you come to me for an anti-hangover potion tomorrow your all dead, cause that would mean I have one." Snape stated before he started to pour the liquid in the glass.

* * *

Now:

* * *

The next morning Amy awoke to a few of the girls in her dorm throwing up. Amy rolled her eyes before climbing out of her and bed and walking over to the bathroom where she heard the retching quite loudly. As she opened the door she saw her own sister retching into the toilet. Amy leaned against the door with an amused look on her face and spoke to her sister, "Can't hold you liquor Sis?" She asked innocently. Ginny looked up from the toilet glaring at her sister.

"Get out of here. You know that I don't drink whiskey so don't Fuck with me right now." Ginny said before she put her face back into the toilet and retched.

"Gin you want an anti-hangover potion?" Amy asked sighing. Ginny lifted her head again and nodded. Amy held out her hand for a minute before the door burst open and a potion flew threw. "Here." Amy said handing her the potion she had summoned. Ginny took the potion from her sister and downed it down and immediately started to fell better. Ginny got up from where she was kneeling and flushed the toilet before walking out the bathroom with her sister. As soon as they entered the dorm again they could see that everyone had woken up because of Amy summoning the potion.

"What the hell?" Pansy shrieked.

Amy decided that she didn't want to tell them so instead she smirked dangerously before speaking, "I just wanted you all awake so you would see the great prank were going to pull on the guys this morning." Amy shrugged.

"What did you have in mind?" Millicent asked.

"Oh I don't, how about a very shocking wake up." Amy replied.

"I like it." Priscilla announced.

"Me too." Erlina agreed.

"Alright then let's get to planning beings the boys will sleep until noon. And it's only," Amy said before twisting towards the clock to see what time it was. "5:30 so let get planning."

Two hours the group of 6 girls all crept up the boy's stairwell. After 7 flights of stairs they reached the 7th year boy dorms. The girls all smirked victoriously at getting this far without getting caught and opened the door to the boy's dorm. The girls all filed into the dorm silently. When they had all got into the room and had closed the door behind them they were all faced with snores from every bed but one which was tossing and turning. Amy frowned and whispered to Ginny for them to get the rest while she checked on Draco who was tossing and turning. Ginny nodded and smiled a knowing smile before passing it onto the rest of the girls. Amy ignored the rest of the girls and softly padded over to Draco's bed. When she reached the bed she sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pet his hair and whisper soothing words to him. Soon after Amy had started to sooth him out of his nightmare Draco began to breathe normally and start to wake up. Draco's eyes fluttered open to reveal Amy petting his hair still and watching him with concerned eyes.

"Hi." Draco murmured.

"Hi." Amy whispered back, "You want to tell me about the nightmare this time."

"Not now." Draco murmured.

"Alright." Amy said before she heard some hiss at her from the other side of the room which also caught Draco's attention. Both Draco and Amy turned to face Ginny on the other side of Draco's bed.

"Let's go it's done." Ginny hissed. Amy looked at the rest of the girls who nodded Amy nodded back at the girls before turning back to Draco who was looking at her weirdly.

"Well Draco unless you want to be stampeded you best come with us." Amy stated quietly. Draco nodded even though he didn't know why he would be stampeded. Amy got up from the bed and went to stand next to Ginny. Draco flung the covers off of himself and walked over to where the girls were standing. The girls stood there for a minute looking at Draco before he to looked down to see that he was only in his really short briefs. Draco started to flush a little bit before Amy summoned a pair of his PJ bottoms to him. Draco nodded her way thanking her before throwing the PJ bottoms on. As soon as the PJ's were on the girls all started to move out the boy's dorm. As they all moved out the boy's dorm and into the hall they quickly rushed down the stairs. When they had entered the empty common room Amy spoke.

"Draco, were going to have to go up to the girls dorm. Now to get up there you will have to hold on to me and Gin's arms." Amy announced. The other girls had already started up the stairs and stood there waiting for the other three. Draco nodded and walked over to Ginny and Amy and grabbed an arm from both of them. Amy, Draco, and Ginny all moved up the girl's stairway quietly so they wouldn't wake up the younger years. As soon as they reached the 7th year dorms they all scrambled into the dorm. Three minutes after they had entered the girls dorm they heard a very a loud yell coming across the 7th year boy's dorm. Draco who was curious of what the girls had done moved out the girls dorm and out onto the 7th year girls dorm balcony that showed across the common room and the 7th year boys dorms.

"Ahhh Spiders!!!!" Ron yelled bursting out of the 7th year boy's dorm; Ronald skin was dyed a bright orange and his hair was dyed black.

"Ahhhhhhh Doctors with needles!!!" Theo screamed bursting out the dorm with blue skin and white hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh there's a monster under the bed!!!" Vincent and Goyle screamed girlishly running out of the dorm with green hair and purple skin for Vincent and purple hair and green skin for Greggory.

"Ahhhhhhh I got a Troll on my Potions exam." Blade screamed running hysterically out the room with skin that looked like smoke from a potion had exploded on him with bright red hair.

"Ahhh a dog is after me, mommy help me." Blaise screamed girlishly sprinting out the room as if he had never run before with floppy dog ears and a dog snout.

All around the Slytherin common room and dorms people were laughing hysterically at the prank that had been issued to the upperclassmen of their house. The girls stepped out the room and waved their wand or hand and a banner appeared stating '_This is the first house prank of many. Thanks for laughing. From the Regina and the __Regius__ Virgo's of __Serpentio__; who declare a prank war upon the Rex __Rgis__ and the __Regius__Vir__ of __Serpentio__.'_ As Draco read the sign his mouth hung wide open, he turned around to face a very victorious smirk from Amy.

"That was brilliant." Draco gasped out.

"You would think that the king would be down there taking care of his brothers but instead he stays here with the noble lady's to help them gloat about their victory." Erlina spoke disappointedly shaking her head.

That's when it hit Draco full on the girls had just challenged the guys to a prank war. Draco started to chuckle to himself before he raised his hand to Amy.

"I do say we will be having a fun war my queen." Draco purred.

"Yes we will my king." Amy replied saucily grabbing Draco's hand and shaking it. But before she could pull away Draco pulled her into his chest and whispered in her ear.

"After this I will make sure you are my queen." Draco whispered to her before pulling away from her and walking down the stairs to help the boys. Amy stood there for a few moments blushing before she turned around towards the girls and spoke.

"Well let's get this place secure so we can sleep at night without worrying." Amy said before running into the room murmuring all the protection spells she knew all while walking over to her trunk. The rest of the girls moved into the dorm again and closed the door behind them and walked over towards Amy. Amy opened her trunk and started to rummage through it until she came across another small chest. She pulled out the small chest out of her trunk and closed her trunk, and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What's in there Amy?" Pansy asked.

Amy raised her head from where she was looking at her small box to look at Pansy, "Protection." Amy stated before opening the box. When the box was open Amy pulled out two fern leaves and set them next to her before pulling out small crystals and an old style lighter.

"Amy?" Ginny asked.

Amy yet again looked up from the box, "What?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked while the girls nodded behind her.

Amy sighed before replying, "Alright each of you grab some crystals and place them around the room by entrances and by your beds, and the window and door, also in the bathroom. While you're placing the crystals chant

'**_As I lay these crystals about _**

**_To keep the evil spirits out _**

**_Let no danger enter in_**

** _Any opening herein _**_**  
**_**_I now invoke the law of three_**

**_This is my will, so mote it be!'_**

Got it?" Amy asked. The rest of the girls nodded and grabbed some crystals and started to place them around the room while they chanted. Meanwhile with Amy she lit the two ferns she had pulled out of her little protection box and started to chant as well. "Cosaint Agus beannachtai n n'Deithe does talamh seo Dibir Na olc agus Dona." Amy chanted waving the ferns around getting the scent of the ferns to move around the dorm. Amy waved the ferns around for a while longer before pulling out a runes bowl and putting the ferns in the bowl and moving the bowl to sit on the end table by her bed. Amy yet again started to russel threw her box to pull out a medium sized book. She flipped threw the book until she found the page that she wanted and stood up and moved toward the rest of the girls who had just finished placing the crystals.

"What cha got this time?" Priscilla asked.

"A very powerful spell that's going to take all of us to complete." Amy stated levitating the book.

"Alright what do we need to do?" Erlina asked eager to exercise her magic more.

"We need to hold hands to create a circle then you'll have to repeat after me until you get a hold of the spell." Amy explained. The girls all grabbed hands and created a circle in the middle of the room. "Now repeat after me and whatever you do, do not let go of the hands you are holding." Amy announced before she started to chant. "A**_ spell of safety here I cast, A ward of might to hold me fast. A shield before me and behind, to right and left protection bind. To me may no ill whit come neigh, but only she who's Rede I cry!_****_"_**The girls chanted, while the air in the room started to pick up whirl around there feet"A**_ spell of safety here I cast a ward of might to hold me fast. A shield before me and behind, to right and left protection bind. To me may no ill whit come neigh, but only she who's Rede I cry!_****_" _**The girls repeated while the wind started to pick up immensely**"****A****_ spell of safety here I cast a ward of might to hold me fast. A shield before me and behind, to right and left protection bind. To me may no ill whit come neigh, but only she who's Rede I cry! SO MOTE IT BE!_****_!" _**the girls screamed causing the wind to burst into them and knock them on there rear. The girls got up from where they were on the ground and started to cheer that they got the spell right. Shortly after they had started to cheer there was a hurried knock on the door. Ginny walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Severus.

"Oh my gods are you girls alright? My censor that detects powerful magic started to go off and I rushed up here as soon as I could." Severus asked trying to step into the room only to flung out of the room and off of the balcony. Severus started to scream as he fell causing everyone in the surrounding area to come out there dorm. The girls rushed out of the dorm and waved there hands causing a gust of wind to stop Severus's fall before he crashed to the ground. The girls rushed down the stairs to the common room to where Severus was floating with his eyes closed a foot above the ground. The girls rushed over to him and kneeled by each corner of him and whispered one word '_Demitto_'. Severus started to lower to the ground into the hands/ laps of the girls. Amy who had Severus's head in her lap lowered her lips to his ear.

"Sev?" Amy whispered. Severus's eyes fluttered open to stare into Amy's. "You okay Sev?"

"No I was thrown off of the seventh floor balcony by some magical force." Severus exclaimed.

"Sorry we have crystals up." Amy whispered.

"Why do you have crystal's up?" Severus asked in an equal whisper.

"Prank war against the boys and we want to be able to sleep at night." Amy stated quietly.

"Oh okay thanks for saving me but I have to go back to my office and finish my paperwork. I suggest you all go to breakfast before it ends." Severus explained getting up tenderly. The girls all moved away from his side and rose to there feet as well.

"We were going to go down in a few minutes." Amy announced.

Snape nodded before speaking, "Alright just make sure you make an appearance because as head girl you're supposed to be at every breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"I know Sev I read the rule book already." Amy explained.

"Well then you girls should get moving to breakfast." Severus announced. The girls nodded and started to walk toward the portrait. When they had reached the portrait the girls turned to look at each other before Amy nodded at Pansy who waved her hand causing the door to fling open. Behind them Severus stood shell shocked thinking that only his niece had been able to do wandless magic. The girls glided out of the common room with so much grace that it caused everyone to stare until the door slammed behind them shocking everyone out of there staring. The 6 girls walked through the halls of the old castle catching every person's eye even Gryffindor's as they passed through the hall with an amazing amount of power and authority pouring off of there graceful forms. As they reached the great hall and had entered they had yet again caught everyone's eye no matter which house they belonged to. The girls walked over to there table and sat down in all in there little group beside Draco's group of guys who were clean of there dyed skin but not hair. The guys turned there attention away from the conversation that they were discussing to greet the girls with a glare while Amy and Draco just talked casually while the rest where glaring at the other five which Amy hadn't noticed but the other girls had. Ginny poked Amy in the ribs getting Amy's attention, Ginny waged her finger symbolizing for Amy to move in closer so that Ginny could tell her something.

"Amy those lug heads are glaring at us and it's getting pretty uncomfortable." Ginny whispered. Amy moved away and casually looked at the guys who were still glaring. Amy face scrunched up in a slight sneer and cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. When she had gotten the attention of the boys Amy fixed them with a deadly glare, that sent the boys tails in between there legs making them stop glaring and face there food. Amy looked at Ginny with a wordless question, 'okay?'. Ginny nodded. Amy gave her a curt nod before starting to pile food on her plate before Amy thought of something. Amy leaned over to Ginny and whispered into her ear.

"Spell your food so that they can't do anything cruel and pass it on to everyone else." Amy whispered to Ginny before turning back to her food and wagging a finger under the table. The rest of breakfast went along uneventful with mouthfuls of food while your talking, quiet whispering coming from both sides soon though breakfast came to a end and the group of slytherin royalty started to walk out of the great hall until they were stopped by someone calling them.

"Oy snakes!" A dark haired male yelled from behind them. The slytherin royalty stopped mid-step and turned on their heels to face a dark haired Gryffindor. Amy and Draco who were at the front were wearing matching smirks as they came face-to-face with there enemy.

"What do you want pothead?" Ron sneered pushing his way up to the front from the back.

"Ron what are you doing hanging out with Snake?" Harry asked shell shocked that his puppet had defied him.

"Oh I'm sorry pothead was I suppose to listen to you?" Ron asked innocently.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Well then shove your yes up your ass and forget because you will never see me as a lion again." Ron sneered pointing to his emblem on his robes that had changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin.

Harry's mouth dropped open and stared in shock until he could get some words out, "But how?"

"Oh well you see that would be my fault I was pretty pissed and I guess my magic just exploded destroying all spells that were in the room including the one that was on my brother." Ginny drawled her light violet eyes glowing with anger.

"Now pothead you've seemed to have got my sister mad again so you should leave now before I let her kill you for what you did." Amy explained calmly. Harry didn't even reply to that and bolted from the great hall. Blade chuckled slightly his cousin could easily scare someone without even trying. Amy turned towards the sound of laughter coming from her cousin and rolled her eyes before leaving the great hall as well with the girls trailing behind her. Amy's first thought was _I wonder if uncle would let me come to the castle just for a day._

* * *

_Regina: Queen_

_Regius Virgo's: Noble Maidens/lady's_

_Rex Rgis: King_

_Regius Vir: Noble Men_

_Serpentio: Serpents_

_Demitto: lower, set down._


	17. Castle time

Past:

**"Well then shove your yes up your ass and forget because you will never see me as a lion again." Ron sneered pointing to his emblem on his robes that had changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin.**

**Harry's mouth dropped open and stared in shock until he could get some words out, "But how?" **

**"Oh well you see that would be my fault I was pretty pissed and I guess my magic just exploded destroying all spells that were in the room including the one that was on my brother." Ginny drawled her light violet eyes glowing with anger.**

**"Now pothead you've seemed to have got my sister mad again so you should leave now before I let her kill you for what you did." Amy explained calmly. Harry didn't even reply to that and bolted from the great hall. Blade chuckled slightly his cousin could easily scare someone without even trying. Amy turned towards the sound of laughter coming from her cousin and rolled her eyes before leaving the great hall as well with the girls trailing behind her. Amy's first thought was ****_I wonder if uncle would let me come to the castle just for a day._**

Present:

Amy walked threw the halls with the girls trailing behind her before she got an idea. Amy stopped in the middle of the causing Ginny to crash into her.

"Sorry Gin." Amy spoke turning around to face the girls.

"Why'd you stop in the middle of the corridor?" Millicent asked.

"I had a question because it's Saturday and tomorrows Sunday I was thinking that us and the boys could go to the castle because we got to explain to my uncle that Ron's getting his rose as well." Amy explained.

"Alright how we going to tell the boys and how are we getting there?" Erlina asked.

Amy pulled out her necklace before explaining. "Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, and I all have our family crest animal necklace that our parents turned into telepathic communication devices and a port key to Slytherin castle."

"Oh, but how do we get back." Priscilla asked.

"We'll just floo into Sev's office he has his fire disconnected from Hogwarts walls." Ginny explained.

"Okay I like it, get talking to the boys." Pansy announced jumping happily around the corridor.

"Draco." Amy spoke holding her amulet before the connection developed. (Amy in Italics Draco in Bold)

_Hello? _Amy asked questioningly.

**Hello. **Draco replied.

_Draco its Amy round the guys up and meet me in the Room of Requirement._ Amy explained.

**What for? **Draco asked.

_Don't worry it's not a prank okay I swear just come. _Amy assured.

**Alright we'll be there soon. **Draco said finishing off the conversation.

"Alright girl's follow me." Amy announced walking away from the spot where she had stood for 3 minutes. Amy directed them towards the changing stair cases. The girls all walked up 5 flights of stairs until they stopped on the 5th floor. Amy walked down the hall before turning on her heel and walking in the other direction before yet again turning on her heel again, Amy yet again turned on her heel before a door appeared. Amy opened the brass door ushering the girls inside once the other 5 girls had entered the room the boys rounded the corner of the hallway. Amy yet again ushered them into the room before entering the room herself. The room was a dark plum color with three large 5 foot leather couches with dark plum pillows on each side, there was also a big round table off to the right of the room with 14 chairs; to the left there was a large mantel. Amy looked around the room to see that everyone was waiting for her to speak.

Amy sighed why was she always the one explaining things, "Alright well tomorrows Sunday so I was wondering if you lot would like to go with me to the castle because we need to explain to Ron about roses and if he wants to join we can always tell my uncle while were there."

"Who's your uncle?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Ginny explained, before looking at Draco expectantly.

Draco shrugged before speaking, "I don't care it sounds like fun but what 'bout those that don't have there necklace yet?"

"They can always side port key because ours are big enough for two to three." Amy explained. Draco nodded again.

"Alrighty then partner up guys!" Amy announced. The group paired up as follows: Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. Amy and Priscilla. Blaise and Blade. Ginny and Erlina. Pansy and Ron. And Millicent and Theo.

"Everybody ready?" Amy asked. Everybody nodded before everyone that had a amulet strung around their neck thought one word '_lamia_'. Soon after they all felt the familiar tug behind there navel and saw a swirl of colors before there feet landed on the ground again.

333

The group looked around at the hall they had landed in it has stone corridor with the walls painted a dark green with silver accents all over. Before they were able to look around fully a person in dark clothing bolted into the room with there hood over there face.

"Mistress Thorpe's, Master's Zambini and Malfoy, what are you lot doing here your suppose to be at school." A gruff voice escaped from under the hood.

"Mr.…." Amy trailed off expecting the man to fill in his name.

"Shupp, Stephen Shupp." The man replied still hiding his face.

"Well Mr. Shupp we are here to explain a few things to a friend of mine that is completely confidential after that we will be talking to my uncle," Amy began, "By chance do you think you could show us to a private conference room that's not in use." Amy asked.

"Of course Mistress Thorpe I will take you now." Stephen exclaimed, Amy signaled him with her hand to take them to the room. Stephen began walking down the hall with the group young adults following him. They walked from the dark hall through a large living room crowded by dark figures that bowed there head when they passed them. When they left the large living room they were then directed up large silver steps with a dark green carpet down the middle of the stairs, they walked up the stairs quietly before they yet again reached a dark hallway with only one door in it.

"It seems the rest of the conference rooms are taken except one." Stephen spoke quietly to the group walking towards the door. Once they had gotten to the door they all stopped and Stephen began to explain again, "Once all of you are in the room the door will disappear until whatever is being discussed has been finished."

"Has my uncle sent you on a mission Stephen?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Stephen answered impassively.

"What is it?" Draco growled not liking this man one bit.

"He is sending me to the ministry to help your parents." Stephen said his voice quivering.

"Well our parents can wait why don't you come chat with us." Amy insisted.

"No, no they need my help." Stephen sputtered.

"No your coming with us." Draco commanded pulling the door open and shoving Shupp into the room. The rest of the group walked calmly into the room and sat down at the table in the room. Amy came in last slamming the door behind her eyes barely glowing. The door disappeared from the room as Amy slammed it. Amy waved her hand making the hooded character move to one of the chairs and sit down while the character was tied down with unbreakable magical rings. When the character was tied down it started to struggle against the bonds and scream.

"No, let me go." The hooded character screamed.

"Well let's see who you really are." Draco snarled flipping off the character's hood. The group of young adults just stared at the supposed man with a gruesome face with scars running down his neck. The man had brown hair and hazel eyes. But as Amy surveyed the man closer she could see bubble gum pink roots. Amy sighed and shook her head how could the OOTP (order of the phoenix.) be so stupid?

"Nymphadora?" Amy asked catching Ginny and Ron's attention who had been talking quietly of roses and who there uncle was while the rest of the group looked at Amy confusedly. The brutally faced man sighed before he started to change before there eyes to a women with bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes.

"Tonks?" Ginny whispered. Tonks nodded before looking down at her feet. Ginny leaped from her seat and grabbed Tonks up into a hug.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Tonks gasped. Ginny pulled back and gave Tonks a curious look.

"Um don't you know?" Ginny asked.

"Know what?" Tonks asked.

"My parent's disowned me and then I was adopted by Amy." Ginny explained. Tonks jaw dropped as she heard that.

"Alright, you guys get Tonks up to date while Draco, Ron, and I go talk to my uncle because I'm guessing you wish to join Ron." Amy announced turning to Ron who nodded and stood up and moved toward Amy.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Tonks gasped again.

"You guys get her up to date and tell her Ron, and Mine story if you could Gin we'll be back soon. Watch each others backs." Amy said before pulling the door open that had just appeared open. The small trio walked out of the room into the dark hallway pulling the door closed behind them and started off towards the stairs. Once they reached the stairs they moved down the stairs quickly reaching the base of the stairs even more quickly. As soon as they were off the stairs they ran into two hooded people. Amy looked up under the hood of the person she had run into to find her surrogate uncle Rudolphus.

"Uncle Rudolphus." Amy greeted.

"Amy what are you doing here you are suppose to be at school." The deep voice replied sternly from under the hood.

Amy rolled her eyes before replying, "I have to speak to Uncle V."

"Oh?" The hooded character announced from beside her uncle.

"Yes and who might you be?" Amy asked the other person.

"Regulus and I think you know my surname." The man replied.

"Uncle Reggie?" Draco asked.

"Draco what are you doing here you're suppose to be at school." His uncle scolded.

"Uncle do you know where I could find Uncle V?" Amy asked her surrogate uncle.

"I don't know probably down in the dungeon talking to that snake he brought home." Rudolphus replied.

"Thanks well we'll see you later." Amy said giving her uncle a brief hug before turning away from the stairs with the boys following her. They quickly moved away from the stairs and into the large living room filled with dark figures again, but instead of going out of the living room like how they had entered it before thee went to the far right side of the room and opened the door there that led to the dungeon. They entered the dark stairs quietly closing the door behind them before descending the dark stone round stairs. They walked down the stairs as quietly and slowly as they could to not alert anyone and to not plunge down the stairs as they could not see very well in the dark. Soon though they got to the landing of the stairs where they could hear soft hissing coming from the far left of the stairs, they followed there ears until they entered a dimly lit room with her uncle sitting in the middle of the room with the snake Amy had brought to dinner at the dinner party.

"Uncle?" Amy whispered softly so she would not scare her uncle. There was no reply but the soft hissing continued, Amy sighed why did everything always had to be done the hard way, (Parseltongue bold italics) "_**uncle.**_" Amy hissed loudly causing Ron to jump and her uncles hissing to stop.

"_**Amy is that you dear." **_Her uncle hissed back squinting through the dimly lit room.

"_**Yes it's me and friends." **_Amy replied stepping through the darkness with the boys on both sides of her.

"_**What is that Weasely that hurt your sister doing here?" **_Tom snarled.

"_**He was put under imperious and didn't know of his crimes and now wishes to join the roses." **_Amy replied.

"_**Who cursed him?"**_ Tom hissed.

"_**Potter in his fourth year when Barty Crouch Jr. taught him them as Moody." **_Amy hissed.

"_**Another reason to kill Potter I suppose." **_Her uncle mused before switching to English, "Well welcome Ronald I'm sorry to have heard about what Potter did to you." Tom sympathized.

"You do not need to be sorry it was not you who set your wand upon me and cast that spell." Ron replied gruffly.

"Well we will need to give you your rose soon but when." Tom said.

"It could be done today we will be here till tomorrow." Amy replied.

Tom looked up from petting his snake and looked in thought for a moment before nodding, "That sounds like a good idea we just need to summon Bella so she can give him his rose. Draco do come here." Tom commanded. Draco moved from where he was standing beside Amy to in front of Tom in only 3 great strides. Tom signaled for Draco to turn around so that his back was facing Tom, Draco did as he was told and turned around. Tom placed a cold hand on Draco's back causing a small shock to go through Draco. Soon after tom had laid a hand on Draco's back they heard the door down to the dungeon open and somebody tumbling down the steps. A few minutes later Bella came stumbling from the darkness.

"Tom you called?" Bella panted trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, young Mr. Weasely needs to get his rose." Tom announced.

"What is that boy doing here? We should be tearing him apart for what he did to my goddaughter's" Bella hissed glaring at Ron.

"He was under imperious by Potter and he now wishes to join us as he is no longer under Potter's spell, Bella." Tom reprimanded.

"Fine but don't expect me to trust him right away." Bella replied.

"Fine." Tom accepted sighing.

"What rose family is he going to be joining?" Bella asked.

"I do not know yet we will find out at the rose dinner tonight." Tom answered.

"Alright well I'll get the first half done and we'll finish later because I don't know which rose family he'll belong to." Bella said before moving towards Ron, "You know your brother Percy cried when he got his dark mark." Bella said speaking to Ron.

Ron gasped. "Percy has a dark mark?" Ron asked.

"Yes he does but you see you'll be in a higher position of power then him." Bella told him before turning him so that his back was facing her. Bella started to trace her finger on Ron's back in the shape of a rose. Bella's finger started to glow before Bella traced the rose petals, before moving onto the stem and the thorns. As she finished tracing Ron's back began to glow a deep tan before the glowing subsided. Bella turned him around and looked him straight in the eye, "Wow he's not a crier like his brother." Bella exclaimed.

"Well of course he didn't you didn't make it painful like you did for his brother." Tom announced.

"Ya well I didn't trust him." Bella replied.

"Ok well we need to go and talk to gin and the rest of the roses," Amy announced.

"Well don't you lot need a room for tonight?" Tom asked.

"Ya." Amy replied.

"Alright well I'll get Blackwater to make up a room for you lot," Tom began before he stopped in thought, "Blaise and Ginny could share a bed couldn't they…?"

"What?" Ron exploded.

"Ginny and Blaise are going out." Amy explained slowly.

"What?" Ron yelled again.

"Oh for god's sakes would you shut up its Ginny's life not yours." Bella roared.

"Alright well I'll have Blackwater set up the room, you three go up and finish whatever you were talking about but come down to dinner at 6:00 the rose parents will be back for dinner and we can ask them who wants to adopt Ron as their son." Tom announced. The trio nodded.

"Uncle may I have Schlange back for the night?" Amy asked.

"Of course you can dear." Tom replied giving Amy the large python that sat in his lap. The snake quickly wrapped around Amy's neck, and shoulders before it hissed it's greeting causing Ron to jump again. Amy said goodbye to her uncle before the leaving the dimly lighted area into the darkness again with the boys trailing behind her like last time. They quickly walked up the stairs this time with Schlange guiding them as he could see in the dark, they reached the top of the winding stairs and pulled the door open stepping into the light again. They walked through the living room once again up the green and silver stairs and into the dark hallway once more opening the door that they had occupied last time. As they entered the room they were graced with the site of Blaise and Ginny making out, Theo and Millicent were making out, and Priscilla and Blade making out while the rest of the room was faced away from the couples playing truth or dare.

"Hem hem." Amy immatating the toad woman they had in there fifth year causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at her.

"What the hell is going on here Ginny?" Ron asked as calmly as he could.

"Ron leave Ginny alone." Pansy scolded causing Ron to look sheepish and Ginny to grin triumphantly.

"Sorry Pans." Ron muttered.

"Well that was funny." Tonks announced from the chair she was still bound to.

"What are we going to do with her?" Amy asked Draco.

"I don't know we could always hold her hostage or ask if she wants to join the D.E.'s willingly." Draco suggested.

"I like option Two." Amy muttered back. Amy turned towards Tonks and watched her before Tonks turned towards her, "Tonks we have a question for you now that you know what happened to us," Amy motioned to herself, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the room, "Would you like to become a death eater?" Amy asked.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a while before asking, "What's it like being a death eater I mean are you tortured frequently or what?" Tonks asked.

"No you're not tortured frequently we are actually more relaxed then people think, we don't torture unless it's someone that doesn't belong to the group. Anyways you wouldn't have to worry about being tortured because Blacks are never touched by anyone." Draco spoke confidently.

Amy rolled her eyes at Draco's answer, "What the dunce means is that because you have Black blood running threw your veins your Uncle Regulus will take you under his wing and teach you the essentials before you are aloud out of the castle to go on raids or missions." Amy said cleaning up Draco's version.

Tonks eyes widened in hope, "Uncle Regulus is still alive?" Tonks asked.

"Yep we had to fake his death so that the ministry would stop chasing him." Draco responded.

"I'll join but when do I get my mark?" Tonks asked.

Both Draco and Amy stared at each other before answering simultaneously, "Tonight after Ron gets his finished."

"You know how they do that is super creepy." Ginny whispered to Blaise who nodded.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"5:55." A voice in the room answered.

"Wow time really does fly; well we have to go to dinner. Would you like to come with us Tonks so we can explain everything to the others?" Amy asked.

"Of course anything that gets me out these magical bonds." Tonks answered.

333

ok guys i'm so sorry it's taking me so long to post a chpater but i've been under a lot of stress lately so just bare with me and i'll try to keep getting the chapters out.


	18. Author's Note

_**Okay the reason I stopped so suddenly on the last chapter is because I don't know who Ronald's Rose family should be and how people should react to Tonks. So I'm going to give you some choices for the two issues if you don't like any of the response and have one in mind please write it down because I love your guy's responses.**_

_**Ronald's Rose Family:**_

_ A. Bulstrode's (my personal fave.)_

_ B. Wilson's_

_ C. Lynch's_

_ D. Spitfire's_

_ E. Nott's_

_ F. Or any other you could suggest_

_**Response to Tonks:**_

_ A. Hostile._

_ B. Not really trusting but welcomes her_

_ C. Just fine and all mellow about the issue._

_ D. Or any other reaction you can think of._

_**And one more question did my last chapter completely suck and was uninformative because someone said that and it's kind of bothering me. Let me know people.**_

_**Tomfelton1234**_


	19. Prophecy's?

_**Thank you guys for all your help to get this chapter out but I have to ask you one more question because somebody asked me about this and I'm unsure if I should make it part of the story. **_

_**Should Harry join the dark side? (Backup he was controlled by dumbly and now wants to get away from dumbles control.)**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**Let me know**_

_**Also one last quick not if you don't like slashes just don't read that part. And it is not fem on fem.**_

_**Tomfelton1234**_

* * *

Last time:

* * *

"You know how they do that is super creepy." Ginny whispered to Blaise who nodded.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"5:55." A voice in the room answered.

"Wow time really does fly; well we have to go to dinner. Would you like to come with us Tonks so we can explain everything to the others?" Amy asked.

"Of course anything that gets me out these magical bonds." Tonks answered.

* * *

Now:

* * *

Amy waved her hand canceling the magical bonds that kept Tonks tied to the chair. Tonks jumped from her chair rubbing her wrist and ankles. "Those bond thingy's hurt!" Tonks exclaimed still rubbing her wrist.

"Oh don't be such a baby about it." Priscilla snapped.

"Don't mess with me chicky." Tonks growled her hair turning from her usual pink to a dark brown while her eyes changed to dark sea blue. Priscilla glared at Tonk's while Tonk's glared back just as fiercely as Priscilla was.

"Ok you two calm your jets and take a chill pill." Ginny exclaimed moving to stand in the middle of the two women that looked seconds away from murdering each other.

"Ginny's right you two stop." Amy announced firmly making them stop there glaring match. "Now we have to go dinner before we're late." Just when she finished saying that the door reappeared into the room. Everyone moved towards the door while Draco opened it, the group evacuated the room quickly coming into the dark hall again.

"Tonks you might want to put your hood up again and keep your wand drawn but hidden." Ginny whispered to Tonks. Tonks looked at her oddly before nodding and put her hood up and drawed her wand and snuck it up her sleeve. The group of young roses and Tonk's walked down the dark hallway once again until they reached the silver stairs with the green center carpet. The group walked down the stairs slowly as if in slow motion. When they reached the base of the stairs they walked down the dark hallway that they had landed in and opened the first door they came in counter with. Which just happened to be the large dining room that was for the roses. The room had a large circle table in it with several chairs around it that were occupied by there parents and some other rose families, a large blood red chandelier above the table, and a very deep maroon wallpaper. They entered the room quietly not alerting any of there parents or other roses that was until her Uncle and Aunt came crashing threw the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Children please sit down." Tom announced gesturing to the right side of the table that wasn't heavily occupied. The whole table that had there focus on Tom now swiveled in there chairs to see who he was talking to. All at once a large group of voices exploded from the table scolding the children but one voice broke through them all.

"What are you lot doing here?" Severus roared making the room silent.

"I love you too Uncle Sev." Ginny and Amy replied sarcastically.

"Now, now people calm down the children came and spoke to me today so they will be staying here tonight and going back to school tomorrow and no one is to object." Tom announced sternly.

"Whose is the cloaked figure?" Bella asked scrunching up her nose.

"Umm…." Ginny began.

"Well she's a friend of me and Ginny's and she was on the good side and in the order of the phoenix but once she heard what happened, because no one had told her, she flipped. Then we asked her if she wanted to join are side and she agreed." Amy finished in one breathe. The room once again exploded in arguments.

"Silent!" Tom roared making the room completely silent again, "Now who is under the hood Amy?" Tom asked calmly. Amy nodded to Tonks who lowered her hood allowing her dark brown hair to pour out and her dark blue eyes to show brightly in the red room.

The room was completely silent until Regulus whispered, "Arlene?"

Tonks head swiveled as she heard her middle name be spoke by the one person that actually knew her middle name other than her parents, "Uncle R?"

"Oh Arlene!" Regulus exclaimed jumping from his seat, his silky shoulder length black hair jumping with him and his gray eyes sparkling with joy, and crushing his niece in a bone breaking hug.

"Uncle Regulus!" Tonks breathed as she was slammed into a crushing hug by her uncle. They held onto each other a moment later before Regulus let go of his niece and surveyed her the first thing he noticed was that the robe she was wearing was one of his old Hogwarts robes that he had left at Grimauld place in his old room along with the boots that she was wearing at that very moment.

"I guess I didn't exactly lock my room to everyone." Regulus announced looking pointedly at the boots and the robe. Tonks lightly flushed before playfully punching her uncle in the arm.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have spelled that stupid troll leg umbrella stand to trip me every time I come in the front door." Tonks exclaimed sticking her tongue out at her uncle.

"How can you be talking to her so easily she's probably here spying on us and keeping us all calm till her reinforcements come." Bella roared at Regulus.

"Bella!!!" Tom, Rudolphus, and Regulus yelled causing the whole room to turn there head towards Bella.

"No, it's alright I knew you lot wouldn't trust me, you don't need to yell at her." Tonks whispered catching everyone's attention again especially Regulus's whose eyes were shining with anger but was not directed at Tonk's but Bella.

"I think that's the shittiest thing you've ever done Bella." Rudolphus snarled standing up and moving towards Regulus and hugging him.

"What the hell?" Bella gasped, Rudolphus stopped hugging Regulus but kept an arm around his waist.

"I'm tired of hiding this from you sister, me and Regulus are vampire lovers." Rudolphus explained kissing Regulus full on the lips.

"What?" Bella breathed.

Rudolphus pulled out of the kiss and explained, "That was the last straw Bella you are always judging Regulus's judgment and when the happiest day of his life comes along the returning of his niece you have to be the bitch you always are and I will not stand for it anymore. If you have a problem with it I will not hesitate to tear you limb for limb." Rudolphus snarled his fangs showing threw his lips. Slowly but surely the room exploded in clapping and Bella seeing that she was defeated surrendered and sat down beside Tom who wasn't giving her any sympathy.

"Alright calm down everybody and sit down we have lots to discuss." Tom announced cutting through all the talking and clapping. Everybody quieted down and moved to there chairs in the case of teens, Tonk's, Regulus and Rudolphus. As soon as everybody was sitting down again tome began to speak. "Now obviously the children came for a specific reason so we will get right down to business," Tom began motioning towards Ron, "This young man by the name of Ronald Weasely at the moment has joined our ranks as he was cast under Imperious by Potter. The boy will need a Rose family as Potter most likely has his parent's under imperious also so that they will disown him." Tom explained looking around the room to the faces that were considering what he was saying, "So who wishes to adopt him as there own child through the ministry and the ritual?" Tom asked.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear "Mom and Dad did the ritual on me didn't they?"

Amy nodded and was about to reply but was interrupted by Mr. Bullstrode.

"Well we have always wanted a son," Mr. Bullstrode began before Mrs. Bullstrode finished for him, "We'll adopt him!" Mrs. Bullstrode announced.

"Well alright now that, that is settled we need to move on to another issue Severus told me about," Tom announced, "Now Severus told me that the girls have been using advanced handless magic." Tom explained looking at the girls while the rest of the room gasped except for the girls and the guys who had seen them use wandless magic, "Also Ronald has showed signs of wandless magic as well."

"Do you think that they are the ones that they talk about in the prophecy?" Lucius asked.

"I think they are." Tom explained.

"Wait hold on a prophecy the only prophecy I know is the pertaining to Potter and you uncle." Amy furrowed her eyebrows thoroughly confused.

"That prophecy about Potter isn't real the order made it up and we just followed through what they wanted to happen." Tom explained to his goddaughter.

"Than what's the prophecy that you think involves us?" Ginny asked calmly.

"It goes like this….." Tom began.

* * *

_**I am horrible at rhymes so if you want to help you are welcome to it just review **_


	20. The Prophecy

* * *

Last time:

* * *

"I think they are." Tom explained.

"Wait hold on a prophecy the only prophecy I know is the pertaining to Potter and you uncle." Amy furrowed her eyebrows thoroughly confused.

"That prophecy about Potter isn't real the order made it up and we just followed through what they wanted to happen." Tom explained to his goddaughter.

"Than what's the prophecy that you think involves us?" Ginny asked calmly.

"It goes like this….." Tom began.

* * *

Now:

* * *

"Sweetie wait don't you think Severus should explain first so that they aren't all freaked out?" Bella asked, speaking the first time since her older brother had yelled at her.

"Oh that's right maybe Severus should explain first, Severus?" Tom announced agreeing with Bella. Everyone's head swiveled to Severus who was sitting with his hands in front of him and a sorrowful look on his face.

Severus sighed wringing his hands before starting to speak, "The one you know as Harry James Potter name is not really that he was not even born to James Harold Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter," Severus took yet again another deep breath before continuing, "His real name is Korvin Yestin Snape he was born to myself and Lily Elizabeth Evans-Snape." The teenagers in the room exploded with questions. That was until Amy exploded.

"Everyone shut up!" Amy roared making the room silent again, she sighed before looking at her uncle and asking the question that was bugging everyone, "Sev how is that we have all heard that he was born to James and Lily?" Amy asked calmly.

"Well you see this is what really happened was that Lily had delivered Korvin and was at home when I got called to a roses meeting. I left Lily with the house elves in charge to make sure she would be alright. The meeting was very short so I was home in less than an hour when I got home I couldn't find Lily or Korvin anywhere so I rushed back to head quarters and told Tom and Bella everything. Bella immediately went out with some lower ranks and went to the Longbottom's because we assumed they would keep Lily and Korvin there if they had taken my family. But when Bella was out Pettigrew rushed in and told us that Korvin and Lily were taken by James Potter, he also told us that potter had used a potion that changed them to think they were all a big family. I knew I should of expected it he was obsessed with my wife." Severus began a silent tear rolling down his cheek. Everyone in the room looked sympathetic for the man who had lost his wife and son. Severus took another deep breath before continuing, "A few weeks went by after that and then Pettigrew came back telling us that he was Potter's secret keeper. Also Pettigrew told us of the fake prophecy that Trelawney had made up. We took this as our shot to get my family back. But when we came that night we shot a killing curse at James and he moved out of the way and it hit Lily. Not only did that happen but Korvin was port keyed out. I was devastated that they were both gone that I went to a rampage and killed James Potter while destroying his house." Tears were now streaming down Severus's face as he stood up and left the room.

"Well um…" Tom began.

"Let's eat!" Bella announced clapping her hands making the food arrive in front of every person sitting at the table. Slowly people around the table began picking at there food on the plates in front of them. It took thirty minutes before someone in the room even spoke again.

"Tom, what is the prophecy?" Draco asked getting fed up with the silence of the room. Everyone looked up from there food being alarmed that someone was actually speaking.

Tom looked up from his food that he was pushing around and looked straight at the teens who were all wearing the same look as Draco, annoyed. "it goes like this," Tom began before his eyes became glassy,

"_The two Wolves, one Dragon, one Bat, two Spiders, one Viper, one Basilisk, _

_Will join back together through separation and manipulation,_

_But together with the Jabberwock, Manticore, Wyvern, Yeti, Giant, and the Troll_

_They will defeat the Phoenix,_

_If the battle comes out right the chosen ones will be able to,_

_Bring back the Lily flower that was lost in the beginning."_

* * *

_OK what did you think about the prophecy??? _


	21. Big Mistake

Before:

* * *

Tom looked up from his food that he was pushing around and looked straight at the teens who were all wearing the same look as Draco, annoyed. "it goes like this," Tom began before his eyes became glassy,

"_The two Wolves, one Dragon, one Bat, two Spiders, one Viper, one Basilisk, _

_Will join back together through separation and manipulation,_

_But together with the Jabberwock, Manticore, Wyvern, Yeti, Giant, and the Troll_

_They will defeat the Phoenix,_

_If the battle comes out right the chosen ones will be able to,_

_Bring back the Lily flower that was lost in the beginning."_

* * *

Now:

* * *

"Okay," Amy started slowly a few minutes after the prophecy was spoken, "Why don't we try and figure out who's who." She suggested.

"I think its referring to our family animals." Ginny announced.

"If that's true then I'm the one bat." Blaise pointed out.

"Then Amy and I are the Wolves." Ginny added.

"And I'm the Dragon." Draco added.

"Then Ron and I are the two spiders. Right?" Millicent asked.

"Yep." Amy replied.

"I hate spiders." Ron muttered.

"Then I'm the Viper." Pansy said while rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Then Greg and I are the Giant and Troll." Vincent announced.

"Then that would mean Theo's the Jabberwock, Blade's the Manticore, Priscilla's the Wyvern, and Erlina's the Yeti." Amy finished.

"But who would be the Basilisk then?" Ginny asked. The thirteen teens looked between each other to see if they could get the answer from looking at each other. Tom cleared his throat getting the attention of the teens back on him.

"Korvin Snape." Tom answered.

A look of dawning spread over the 13 teens faces. How could they have forgotten him?

"Then what about the phoenix? Who is that?" Blaise asked.

"That children will still be the question tomorrow so why don't you all go to sleep tomorrow will be a very busy day." Tom announced. The teens rose from there seats and said there goodnight's before walking towards the door. They opened the door before they all stopped and turned to face the table again.

"Um…Tom where are our rooms?" Amy asked sheepishly.

Tom chuckled throatily, before pulling out his wand and tapped Bella's dark mark, "Vladimir Nicodemeus." Tom announced, shortly after Tom had tapped Bella's dark mark a Pop was heard outside the door, "Vladimir will escort you to your room and give you a small tour, now goodnight children." Tom said with a wave of his hand opening the big black oak doors to reveal Vladimir Nicodemeus a short dark skinned Romanian with eyes as dark as coal and hair as dark as midnight that was a night of the new moon.

"This vay, please." Vladimir spoke in a rich Romanian accent. Vladimir waited till all the children gathered outside the room before pointing them off in the direction they were to head towards. Yet again though Vladimir waited till the children started moving and was planning to follow from behind to give them some privacy, but when the last to come past, was walking by he stopped and stared at the flaming red headed male and whispered, "Ron?" Everyone stopped because of there acute hearing in the quiet hallway and turned towards the man who was staring at the red head.

"Yes?" Ron asked staring suspiciously at the dark haired Romanian.

"Ronald what are you doing here?" Vladimir asked accusingly.

"Who are you? And what do you mean what am I doing here?" Ron asked coldly.

Ginny looked at the man's exposed eyes and subconsciously connected with his magical core which could only be done by family. "Are you from Romania, Vladimir?"

"Yes I am." Answering Ginny's question quickly before turning back to stare at Ron.

"Charlie?" Ginny asked. Everyone stared at Ginny then looked to Vladimir, then turned there eyes to Ron and back to Vladimir.

"How do you know that name?" Vladimir hissed at Ginny. Ginny snarled back like a wolf which threw Vladimir off.

"Just answer the damn question!! Are you Charlie or are you not?" Amy growled feeling Ginny's frustration. Vladimir turned his eye to her and saw that she held an aura of a Thorpe full of authority and power.

"Yes I used to go by that name when I was younger. But then my parents disowned me when I moved away to Romania so I became my own person and I met up with the Dark Lord and he game my home I have now." Vladimir grounded out. "Now what are you doing here Ronald?"

"Someone had to watch out for Ginny." Ron replied coldly.

"Wait Ginny's here?" Vladimir asked shocked.

"Ya Right here." Ginny answered.

"Ginny what are you doing here this is not the crowd you should be hanging out with!" Vladimir said his voice raising a decibel.

"Oh Please, This is just like you don't be a big brother to me my whole life basically and try to rule out what I do now. Well guess what bud it isn't gonna happen." Ginny yelled before shifting into a wolf and running off. Everyone stared at the place where Ginny had left for a minute before everything flew off the handle. Blaise and Amy started to curse wildly before turning to Vladimir accusingly with anger in there eyes before running at him. Vladimir closed his eyes as they approached to feel nothing, he opened his eyes to see a bat and wolf running off in the direction Ginny off in.

"Look what you did you fuckin' idiot! I was the one who stuck with her thick and thin and you come marching in her saying shit that she shouldn't be here when you haven't even present during her life!! I'm the one who gets to rule out things and even then she doesn't listen to me but I stick by her and watch over her threw all her decisions, and right there you were trying to tell her that she shouldn't hang around her boyfriend she's madly in love with and is going to end up marrying, and her sister whose family adopted her when the Weasely's disowned her, and most of all her real friends. You know that just makes you the shittiest piece of shit I have ever fucking seen!!!!!" Ron yelled before running off after his sister and turning into an overly large spider that charged down the hall quicker that a cheetah.

Everyone else just stared off at where everyone had ran off to before shifting into there animagus form as well and charging down the hall. Well almost everyone charged down the hall except for Gregory and Vincent who ran back into the meeting room and told everyone what happened. This caused the parents to go in uproar and starting search parties to find Ginny.

* * *

Hey Everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to update my computer caught a huge bug and my hard drive was completely wiped of all my documents. and i'm also sorry that its so short after so long of a wait i promise you that next time it will be extremely long So hopefully that won't happen again, anyways I hope you liked it please review. 


	22. Don't ! ! !

_Special thanks to:_

nellz21

Caramel Crazy

Violet44

makemesmiley

james-louise

Elven at Heart

Smiles420

Jaja983

Move I gotta catch em all -.-

AutumnWinters

_For reviewing the last chapter and thank you to everyone who sent a review anounomously or even read the story. Also thank you too everyone that kept incouraging me too continue this story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think about the story._

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

* * *

"Look what you did you fuckin' idiot! I was the one who stuck with her thick and thin and you come marching in her saying shit that she shouldn't be here when you haven't even been present during her life!! I'm the one who gets to rule out things and even then she doesn't listen to me but I stick by her and watch over her threw all her decisions, and right there you were trying to tell her that she shouldn't hang around her boyfriend she's madly in love with and is going to end up marrying, and her sister whose family adopted her when the Weasely's disowned her, and most of all her real friends. You know that just makes you the shittiest piece of shit I have ever fucking seen!!" Ron yelled before running off after his sister and turning into an overly large spider that charged down the hall quicker that a cheetah.

Everyone else just stared off at where everyone had ran off to before shifting into there animagus form as well and charging down the hall. Well almost everyone charged down the hall except for Gregory and Vincent who ran back into the meeting room and told everyone what happened. This caused the parents to go in uproar and starting search parties to find Ginny.

* * *

_**Now on with the Show:**_

* * *

Amy and Blaise stormed through the forest hot on Ginny's trail with the others following close behind them. The group of teens speed past tree after tree, with little vegetation hitting their legs, and the wind hitting their face as they tried to catch Ginny. Finally after 3 or 4 miles Ginny tripped over a root slowing her down for a moment, but just long enough so Amy could pounce. Amy jumped through the wind and smacked Ginny down to the ground, Ginny tried to wriggle free but Amy wouldn't allow her to move. Amy growled at Ginny causing Ginny to change back into her human form with tears streaming down her face. Amy changed back immediately after she saw Ginny had tears on her face, Blaise and the rest of the group who had just caught their breath circled around Ginny. Amy stood up and moved out of the way so Blaise could move in and comfort her. Blaise kneeled beside Ginny and pulled her into a hug and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Shhh Ginny it's alright." Blaise whispered holding Ginny in his arms.

"I can't believe he would even say that!" Ginny mumbled

"Ginny don't worry about him." Ron announced coming into the circle that was beginning to form around Ginny. "He just doesn't understand." Ron looked down at his sister in the arms of the man that his sister loved, who was cradling her in his chest.

"Yeah Gin don't worry about him if worse comes to worse we'll just kill him and feed him to Schlange in little pieces." Millicent added in trying to help out her new brother in soothing his blood sister.

Ginny started to laugh quietly before it turned it turned in to a wild rolling on the ground clutching your stomach laugh. Everyone smiled seeing Ginny become less depressed from what had occurred recently in the castle. Ginny started to relax and her tears started to disappear before she completely stiffened. Blaise leaned back and looked around while the others who were circled around did the same. Amy and Draco both pulled daggers out, Amy's from her boot and Draco's from the sheath that was beneath his long sleeved shirt on his forearm, and looked around for any danger.

"No don't hurt him!" Ginny cried into the empty forest. Making everyone stop and stare at her.

* * *

**_Back at Slytherin castle:_**

* * *

Down in the basement of Slytherin castle Tom sat on his throne with his faced scrunched up in anger as he glared at Vladimir who kneeled below him. Bella who was standing beside Tom had a deadly grip on her wand as she too glared at Vladimir with the most venomous eyes.

"Vladimir" Tom hissed, "I brought you to my home after your parents disowned you and let you become your own person, with no family or attachments to anyone but me. But now you go and tell my goddaughter," Vladimir looked up at Tom surprised, "Yes Vladimir she is my goddaughter, and you were telling her what now Vladimir?" Tom asked venomously.

"I said that she shouldn't be hanging around with this crowd, My Lord." Vladimir answered with his head down staring at his feet a foot away from him.

"And why did you tell her that, Vladimir?" Bella hissed grasping her wand dangerously.

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Vladimir announced.

"Why do you think she's going to get hurt?" Bella asked truly confused.

"Because that's what happens to everyone who's a death eater or a higher rank." Vladimir spat.

"Are you saying that you don't want her to have anything to do with death eaters because your heart got smashed by that Veela?" Tom hissed standing up and walking towards Vladimir.

"No I'm saying I don't want her to have anything to do with you." Vladimir hissed.

Tom wiped his wand pointed at Vladimir and began the incantation for one of the unforgivable's. "_Cruc-."_

"No don't hurt him!" was heard through the castle, on a strong blast of air that knocked everyone in the dungeon to the ground. Tom picked himself off the ground, amazement and wonder in his eyes, and stood over Vladimir before crouching right next to him. Tom took one finger and raised Vladimir's chin and looked straight into his eyes.

"Go and don't do anything to hurt her if you do next time I won't spare you even if Ginny tries to intervene." Tom whispered to Vladimir before standing up again and offering Vladimir his hand. Vladimir takes his hand rising to his feet. Tom pulls him in close and whispers, "Don't forget you now owe Ginny your life." Tom let go of him and walks into the darkness of his dungeon and sits upon his throne.

"Leave." Tom's voice echoed through out the dungeon.

* * *

**_Back In the Forest:_**

* * *

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Blaise screamed holding a now limp Ginny in his arms. "Oh Ginny please wake up!" Tears fell from Blaise's brown glistening eyes on to Ginny's pale white cheeks. Seconds later the tears on Ginny's face began to glow a dark blue before seeping into to her skin. Time passed with Blaise's tears falling onto Ginny's face, then beginning to glow a dark blue before seeping into her skin; everyone who was standing around the couple lying on the ground started to get worried when Ginny didn't immediately wake up. Amy who was just as worried about her sister as Blaise knelt beside him.

"Blaise maybe we should take her back to the tree house?" Amy suggested quietly. Blaise looked up at Amy with big brown eyes, which were pleading the heavens to bring his love back to consciousness, and nodded slowly. Blaise lifted Ginny completely up into his arms and carried her bridal style over to the others who had formed a circle to apparate to the tree house. They all gathered around Blaise and held onto him knowing that he wouldn't be able to do it himself in this kind of condition. Amy stepped right next to Draco and was automatically pulled into a hug by Draco.

"She's going to be alright Amy." Draco whispered to Amy, something inside of Draco had snapped when he had seen Amy so sad and automatically kicked in as if it was a survival skill and comforted the girl. Draco held onto her for a while longer before letting go of her and looking up at her, her mesmerizing sea blue eyes stared straight back at him questioning him with an un-worded question.

"_Where do WE go from here?"_ But his eyes held the answer she was looking for when his stare of affection was fixed on her.

"Come on guys we should leave!" Pansy yelled trying to get everyone ready. Draco and Amy joined the cluster of their friends and held on before they apparated away with a soft '_Crack'_

Back At the Tree House:

With a soft _'Crack'_ the thirteen young teens appeared in the living room of the tree house. They moved Blaise towards the couch with Ginny still held tightly in his arms, Amy and Draco right behind him. As they got to the couch they tried to get Blaise to let Ginny go and to set her onto the couch but he absolutely refused.

"Blaise you have to let her go so that she can rest, and so Theo can see if he can help her!" Pansy shrieked standing with her hands on her hips.

"I doubt he could help her he has only been helping Pomfrey to get out class." Blaise muttered.

"You know that's not true now let her go or I'll imperio your ass to let her go." Pansy hissed pulling out her wand to prove her point. Blaise put Ginny gently onto the couch before stepping back and disappearing in another soft _'Crack'_.

"Great now Blaise has gone and thrown a hissy fit, can someone go and find him?" Pansy sighed putting away her wand and letting Theodore in with the healing kit from the kitchen.

"Amy and I will go and find him he wouldn't go far from here in case so don't worry." Draco answered before grabbing Amy's hand and apparating threw Blaise's crack.

"He's so going to try and make his move tonight." Pansy announced.

"Yeah but will Amy accept is the real question?" Millicent asked.

"She will." Ron said joining the gossiping girls who stared at him questioningly.

"How do you know?" Millicent asked.

"It was in her eyes." Ron answered.

* * *

**_With Draco and Amy:_**

* * *

Draco and Amy landed with a thud in a blackberry bush.

"Oww!" escaped the mouths of both the teenagers who had landed in the bush. They pulled themselves out gently trying not to rip there clothing or scratch themselves not knowing if the bush was poisonous or not. Draco who was untangled from the bush first offered his hand to Amy and pulled her up from the bush. When she was out she began to look around they were in another forest but it didn't look like any forest in the UK. She had seen a picture of something like this once on Blaise's wall but it was of America, Crater Lake to be more specific. Amy began to walk….

"Wait don't move!" Draco screamed before walking over towards her and making her look down at what she was about to walk into…a bear trap.

"Umm thanks Draco." Amy muttered side-stepping the trap. Amy continued walking with Draco right next to her before they entered a clearing showing a lake that you could see directly to the bottom of. The short of it was the lake was beautiful.

"Hey Amy," Draco began.

"Yes Draco?" Amy questioned looking away from the lake and looked at Draco who looked nervous for some reason.

"Amy I was kind of wondering if you might of…havefeelingsforme."Draco rushed his eyes still on the lake.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that." Amy answered confused staring at Draco who was starting to sweat.

Draco sighed before looking away from the lake and looking at Amy "I was wondering if you have –"

"Look there's Blaise," Amy rushed pointing to the dark haired Italian boy sitting on the edge of Wizard Island staring at the water, "Oh I'm sorry Draco can we talk about this later?"

"Of course Amy." Draco answered his eyes downcast feeling a sharp feeling in his heart. Not knowing what it was he put on a brave face and apparated over to Wizard's Island. Amy watched him as he reappeared right next to the Italian boy and started talking to him. Amy looked at Draco her eyes filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. Draco aware that someone's eyes were on him looked over to the forest and saw Amy still standing were he had apparated from; staring at him.

"Yes Draco I have feelings for you more than you know." Amy whispered staring straight into Draco's steel blue eyes before apparating on to Wizard's Island.

* * *

_Alright I know it has been a really long time so if theres anything you might want to see happen in this story review and tell me and I'll try to fit in because I'm running out of ideas on what to do to get to the end of this story. But anyways review and if you can please read my new story on my fanfic account it was written by my boyfriend. We're having a little bet about it to see whos story is really better so please give your honest responses thanks._

_Ja ne_

_Meghan_


	23. Unknown Emotions Become Known

**A/N:**

**A/N:**

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed hopefully I'll get more reviewers this time. But I wanted to let you guys know about one of my upcoming stories, this time the stories going to be Card Captor Sakura.**

_The stories going to be called the 'Black Mallow', it's about Sakura and Tomoyo joining Touya's gang at a young age, they grow up around the drugs, the racing, the violence, the alcohol, and unfortunately around rape (The rape is not coming for Touya's gang but opposing gangs). Sakura and Tomoyo still go to school in Tomoeda and meets Syaoran and Eriol, and like in the TV show they leave. But when Eriol and Syaoran go back to Hong Kong his mother is making him take over his Father's gang, 'The Black Hawks', as his father was just assassinated. But when Syaoran and Eriol return on gang business there shocked when they see the change in there old friends, there no longer happy and innocent there cold and ruthless, and are always wearing leather, and driving fast cars and motorcycles. While Syaoran and Eriol were in Hong Kong Sakura and Tomoyo changed because there families except for Touya were killed by the same person that killed Syaoran's father, The Knight's………._

**Anyways that's what you should be expecting to come out soon.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

* * *

"Of course Amy." Draco answered his eyes downcast feeling a sharp feeling in his heart. Not knowing what it was he put on a brave face and apparated over to Wizard's Island. Amy watched him as he reappeared right next to the Italian boy and started talking to him. Amy looked at Draco her eyes filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. Draco aware that someone's eyes were on him looked over to the forest and saw Amy still standing were he had apparated from; staring at him.

"Yes Draco I have feelings for you more than you know." Amy whispered staring straight into Draco's steel blue eyes before apparating on to Wizard's Island.

* * *

**_Now:_**

* * *

**_Back At the Tree-House:_**

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do Nott!" Blaise shouted looking down at Ginny who was now lying on a bed. Her medical stats hung in the air as fire letters just floating. The room held a medical feel to it with all of the treatments in the room for various sicknesses and rashes and such, such as itch be gone balm, dragon scales cream, and many other potions and balms and creams.

"Well there's nothing I can do her magical stores are shooting up on there own, I have a theory as to why though, do you want to hear it?" Theo answered in his white medical jacket standing next to Millicent who had been helping him check Ginny's stats.

"Spill it Nott!" Blaise barked glaring at Theo who stood on the other side of the bed.

"Well I think it had to do with your tears, I think they contained a healing property to them kind of like a phoenix, which would explain why they glowed before seeping into her skin." Theo explained not looking scared of the man on the other side of the bed who was glaring daggers at him and practically promising to kill him.

"That would make sense." Amy exclaimed before turning to Blaise, "You have to see if he's right!"

"Alright but if it doesn't work Nott you better start pouring potions down Ginny's throat." Blaise growled before turning towards Amy. On the other side of the bed Theodore nodded. Amy held out her hand to Blaise which contained a small little cut on her pointer finger. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Papercut." She explained still looking sheepish before Blaise started to think of the saddest moments in his life. One tear slid down from his eye and landed on the cut, they both stared at it a moment before it started to glow and the cut disappeared.

"Amazing." Amy breathed looking at her now healed finger. There wasn't even a trace that there had ever been a cut on her pointer finger.

"Awesome." Theodore whispered striding from hi side of Ginny's towards Blaise and Amy. As soon as he reached them he grabbed Amy's hand and examined himself. Sure enough his theory had been correct.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Theodore looked towards Ginny's stats and what he saw brought a smile to his face.

"What's that beeping noise Theo?" Draco whined from the corner.

"That would be Ginny's stats telling us that she should be waking up soon because her magical stores are full again." Theodore explained pointing to the bottom line of her stats that read a hundred over a hundred. Ginny groaned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes to see all her friends gathered around her, in overly white room.

"Where's my wand?" Ginny asked sleepily. Blaise quickly came over to her and laid her wand in her hand. Ginny grabbed her wand and looked at it nothing was wrong with her wand. She put it in her dominate hand and flicked it causing the room to turn a blood red. Everyone looked around the room before slowly beginning to laugh. Ginny sighed_ that was better_ she thought. A few hours passed with everyone treating her like glass before she got fed up and started threatening to hex them. Theodore of course didn't believe she would hex him and ended up on the receiving end of one her bat boogie hexes. Minutes after she sent the hex at him she was released from his medical attention. When she got out she was smothered in a huge hug from every one of her friends except for Theodore, who was pouting in the corner and applying a balm to his injuries.

"We should probably get back to the castle." Erlina announced, "I mean Crabbe and Goyle did tell our parents what happened, so they're probably out looking for us." Everyone looked around for Greggory and Vincent, and found them sitting on the couch talking.

"Yeah we probably should leave for the castle. Ron has to be there tomorrow to have his rose finished. Also Ginny and I have to talk to Uncle Tom. Pansy, Millicent, Ron, Theo, Draco, and Blaise have to talk to Bella. Also Priscilla, Erlina, Blade, Greg, and Vincent have to talk to Severus." Amy announced. Everyone nodded before gathering around Amy and held onto her while she thought of the castles entrance where they had arrived by portkey. Soon after she had the image of the castles entrance in her mind and they disappeared with a soft '_crack'_.

* * *

**_At the Castle:_**

* * *

When they arrived at the castle an alarm started to blare through the entire castle. The parents started to emerge from every room and every corner possible, all talking at the same time, all babbling about there well being. After the parents had checked that every limb was still in tacked did they finally let the teenagers leave to go to bed. The teenager's slowly climbed the steps with Vladimir leading them to their room. All the while everyone was glaring at him except Ginny. When they finally got to the room Ginny was the last one to enter the room and was about to close the door when –

"I'm sorry." Vladimir cried.

Ginny looked at him before nodding and saying, "I know, and it's alright Charlie –"

"Vladimir." He corrected swiftly.

"Vladimir." Ginny repeated, "I'm sorry but I'm exhausted and I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course, goodnight Ginny." Vladimir said.

"Goodnight Vladimir." Ginny replied closing the door.

* * *

**_The Next Day:_**

* * *

"Wake up!" Bella screeched making everyone jump out of there respective beds. Bella grinned evilly at all of them; everyone looked up from where they had fallen before looking at Draco and Amy who nodded to there respective groups, "Well it's –" Bella began before 13 spells and hexes came flying at her, Bella screamed as half of the spells and hexes hit her the other half she blocked. She quickly reversed the ones that hit her and then glared daggers at the group of teenagers who sat laughing at her, Bella's glare softened into a smile as she saw them enjoying themselves.

"Now get up you all have meetings to attend to Ron your coming with me to get your tattoo done I have breakfast for you, once its done, you have to come and get Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Draco, and Blaise. So Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Draco, and Blaise can go and get breakfast right now. Amy and Ginny; Tom is waiting for you in his Study he has breakfast there fro you. Priscilla, Erlina, Blade, Greggory, and Vincent; Severus is currently waiting for you in the 3rd magical training room, there will be food waiting for you. Now get ready. I'll be back in 10 minutes to get you to your correct places." Bella announced before leaving the room. Everyone rushed to get dressed by just putting on the clothes they had on yesterday and applying a cleaning spell to there clothes and there selves. Bella came back exactly when she said and took Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Draco, and Blaise to breakfast, next taking Priscilla, Erlina, Blade, Greggory, and Vincent to the 3rd magical training room to meet with Severus, finally she took Ginny and Amy to meet with Tom. As they arrived Bella knocked on the door a soft '_come in'_ came through the door and Bella opened the door.

"Here they are Tom." Bella announced before retreating with Ron. Ginny and Amy walked in the study, the door closing behind them, and sat down in the two chairs in front of Tom's desk. The room they were in was a dark blue with a half wall border that was a darker blue than the wall color. In the middle of the room was a huge mahogany desk with a black leather traditional executive chair sitting behind it. In front of the desk was two black leather tovano arm chairs about a foot apart. On the desk was tons of papers containing information for future raids and futures plans. But thought there were tons of papers littered on the desk it still managed to look organized. All around the room was bookshelves full with books most of them were in different languages some in Chinese, some even in ancient Egyptian.

"Now I believe we do have to talk about your initiation ball and both of you getting your tattoos." Tom announced sitting behind the desk in the shadows, "Do any of you have and idea for which date would be reasonable for your initiation ball?"

Both Amy and Ginny looked at each other before Amy answered, "How about October 31st?"

Tom looked at her questioningly before asking, "Any reason for that exact date?"

"Well we didn't want to tell anyone but I suppose it would be best if we told you," Amy began, Tom raised an eyebrow elegantly, "Well uncle that happens to be a kind of holiday to us as it was when Harry and I began to be friends, also hopefully by that time we will be able to break the imperious on Harry and he'll be able to join us, also it happens to be Severus's birthday so we all thought it would be a perfect gift." Amy finished looking into the eyes of her Uncle who looked shocked at the idea but happy at the same time.

"That would be wonderful!" Tom exclaimed, "You'll have to come the prior to the 31st which is the 30th so you can get your marks and we'll have to remove and the potions and spells on Korvin that are blocking his true self. Now young ones if you have any problems with reversing the Imperious I'll send you Nagini and channel myself through her and break it." Tom babbled.

Both Ginny and Amy giggled at his eagerness to helping Uncle Severus get his son back.

"Would you like Narcissa to pick up some dresses, accessories, and shoes for you for the ball?" Tom asked getting on a new subject, the girls nodded, "I figure 5 each all different colors would work."

"That would be nice Uncle Tom." Ginny announced.

"Good," Tom agreed, "Also for your initiation I would like both of you to read a passage from Salazar Syltherin's journal in parseltongue." Amy nodded while Ginny looked shocked.

"Uncle Tom I don't speak parseltongue." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes you do, you did your first year at Hogwarts how else do you think the Chamber of Secret's opened?" Tom questioned.

"But I was influenced by your diary that's the only reason it worked." Ginny answered.

"That's not true, my diary picked you because it knew you could speak its language just like Korvin and your sister can." Tom replied, "Now let's go down and eat breakfast." Tom said looking down at his watch that read nearly 11 a.m. Tom rose from behind his desk his cloak falling around him. Tom walked to the other side of his desk and stopped in the middle of the two girls arm chairs and offered them his hands. They took his hands and rose from there seat as well. With Tom leading them they walked down the halls of the castle and the stairs till they arrived at the same place they had eaten dinner at last night. Tom sat down at the same spot he had yesterday but today the two girls sat on either side of him. Tom snapped his fingers and within moments fresh hot food arrived on the tables in front of them. All of them placed some of the food on their plates and began to eat.

"So how are you and Draco getting along Amy?" Tom asked mischievously. Amy choked on her egg at the random question and looked up at her uncle before she grabbed her orange juice and drank half the glass to make sure her egg was out of her throat.

Amy cleared her throat, "We're getting along fine Uncle." She answered quickly.

"Yeah but she forgets to mention that there in love with each other and aren't even trying to make moves." Ginny added in from the other side of their Uncle.

Tom chuckled at this and gave his goddaughter an amusing glance, "Is that so? Both of you like each other but aren't doing anything?"

"It's true." Amy grumbled before glaring at her food and eating it angrily and completely silent. Tom chuckled at the behavior of his goddaughter before turning to his other goddaughter.

"How are Blaise and You, Ginny?" Tom asked curiously looking up from his food and looking at his red haired goddaughter. Ginny looked at her god father and smiled.

"We're doing well." Ginny answered simply.

"Will I be expecting a wedding, anytime soon?" Tom asked mischievously smiling innocently. Ginny looked up from her food blushing before muttering.

"Not anytime soon." Ginny muttered her eyes downcast and glued to her food.

Amy looked up from her food smirking, "Oh don't worry Uncle. Ginny will be engaged soon." Amy began smirking at Ginny mouthing '_Payback!'_, "I was talking to Blaise the other day and he said he wanted to, because he didn't know if he could live without her. Except he doesn't know when would be the right time." Amy sighed putting her head in her hand seeing her sister so happy that the man that she loved more than life itself was willing to give up his freedom to be with her to the end. _'And I can't even tell Draco that I like him. I'm pathetic.' _Amy thought sadly while looking at her sister who still had stars in her eyes. '_I need to talk to Draco NOW, and tell him everything!'_ Amy thought angrily. Amy stood up quickly making her chair scrape against the stone floor and crash against the floor with a loud crash. Tom and Ginny looked up at Amy, whose dark sea blue eyes were raging at sea with a terrible storm, startled.

"Amy?" Tom asked quietly.

"I need to talk to Draco." Amy whispered turning to look at her uncle in her eyes with so many emotions showing at once that it hurt him to see her like that, the sadness of not knowing, the anger for not pursuing him, and the love that she held for him.

Tom nodded slowly, "Find one of the lower ranks and touch their Dark Mark with your wand and mutter '_Ventum Bella_', she has both tattoos so she will be able to find him better plus he was supposed to be training with her." Amy nodded before walking out of the dining room. Ginny jumped out her seat and ran after her to catch up to her after quickly finishing her breakfast. The door slammed after the duo as they made there way out into the hallway. Amy marched down the hallway towards the lounge with Ginny barely keeping up with her. Ginny getting tired of trying to keep up quickly turned into her wolf form and ran towards Amy as soon as she was at Amy's heels she dropped her speed but just enough so she would stay at her side. Amy marched into the lounge and walked up to the first death eater she saw.

"Stand!" Amy barked, the death eater jumped to his feet and bowed, "Rise imbecile!" The man quickly obliged his hood falling as he stood up straight again, it revealed a very tired looking Percy Weasely. Ginny who had decided that she didn't need to be in wolf form anymore transformed back into her human form standing right next to Amy. Ginny upon looking at her brother growled deeply in her throat. Amy getting her sisters full emotion of anger, annoyance, and hate; glared at the Weasely who stood in front of her, "Raise your sleeve!" She growled, Percy complied immediately and raised his sleeve to reveal their Uncle Tom's dark mark lying on his pale skin. Amy took her wand out of her sleeve and touched to his dark mark and muttering, "_Ventum Bella_", immediately Percy yelped as he felt strong magic coursing through him. Out of nowhere a thin string of pure and wild magic attached to Amy and Ginny. Amy removed her wand from Percy. Percy fell to the ground crumpled up into the fetal position. Amy and Ginny left the room and followed the string of magic down the hall, up the grand staircase, down another hallway, and towards a wall. Amy and Ginny looked at the wall confused. The wall in front of them was stone and had smears of dried blood on it.

"_Cut your palm allow the blood to pool in your hand then set it against the wall and repeat 'Ego Amelia/Ginevra __peto__que__tu__expositus'" _A voice spoke softly through both Amy and Ginny's minds. Ginny bent over and pulled up her pant leg to reveal her boot, out of her boot she pulled a dagger. Ginny stood up again and looked at the dagger and her left hand before slashing her hand, immediately a line of blood appeared on her palm. Ginny cupped her left hand and handed the dagger to Amy. Amy cut her left palm as well, when she was done with the knife she stuck it in the back of her pants. Amy cupped her hand till she had a reasonable amount of blood on her hand. She looked over at Ginny and nodded. They both put their hands to the wall.

"Ego Amelia/Ginerva peto que tu expositus!" Both Amy and Ginny demanded, slowly the stale air around them began to play with their hair before it was completely swirling around them. Ginny and Amy who had been watching the wind swirl around them felt the wall that their hands were on move. They both looked at the wall to see it had moved to imprint their hand prints on the wall as if it was cement. Soon after there hand prints were imprinted the door started to glow and move forward. With their hands still on the door they moved through a dark and dank stone corridor. Their footsteps echoed off the ground, the only other thing that could be heard was the consitent water drops dropping. On the top of the ceiling cob webs were everywhere spiders moved back and forth agitated that someone had disturbed there sleep. Amy and Ginny pushed the door to go farther and it complied. Soon they were at the end of the corridor and the door moved forward before releasing there hands and moving off the side. In the round cave like room there stood Bella and Draco sparing. But it wasn't a clean learning spar, it looked like a 'I'm going to kill you' kind of spar. Bella was holding two sai's one in each hand in a pair of leather pants, a black halter top, and high heeled leather boots that went up to her knees , with her black hair neatly aranged in a simple pony tail. Draco was holding two wakisashi's in his hands. His outfit consisted of a pair of ripped jeans and dragon hide riding boots, his bare chest had sweat rolling down his bronzed abs, which he had gained from shirtless days in the summer, stopping at the lip of his pants. Exposing his perfect hip bones. His hair was a mess of blonde hair standing up here and there. As they had just finished taking in the details Draco lunged at Bella with one of wakisashi's. Bella not suprised waited till he was close enough before swinging her sai's at him and casting a wandless spell at him making him kick his feet backwards and jump through the air to avoid the spell, he did a simple backflip and landed in a croaching position, his swords touched the ground in front of him, while his head was looking down at the ground . Draco swiped his arms out to their full arm spand the top of his swords scraping against the rock floor. Draco snapped his head up and stared at Bella with his eyes blazing a molten steel. Draco jumped from his croached positon and lunged at Bella with of his swords swipping at her. Bella raised her sai's and quickly defended herself from the blows. Their swords grounded together as Draco stared at Bella.

"Take it back!" Draco demanded. Bella smirked seeing her godson at worked up.

"No." She replied simply. Draco moved back an inch releasing his wakisashi's from Bella's sai's and atacked again Bella not expecting this stepped back and tripped. Bella landed on her backon the stone floor and groaned, she closed her eyes for a moment before she felt cold metal her throat she opened her eyes to see Draco standing above her arms outstretched with his wakisashi's connecting at the base of her throat.

"Do you yield?" Draco asked.

"Never." Bella hissed her sai's knocking his wakisashi's away from her throat giving her enough time to barrelroll away as soon as she stoped barrelrolling she layed flat on the floor she put her hands behind her head and raised her feet in the air pushing her hands off the ground and quickly lowering her feet to the ground moving into a croching position with her right leg out in front of her showing off her high heel boots. Her head was straight ahead and her hands were on the floor grasping her sai's. She looked at Draco who stood exactly where he had been when he had asked her to yield. Bella hurled herself towards Draco her sai's going for his legs Draco noticed this and went to block it. Bella smirked and changed the route of her blades for his arms. Bella scraped her blades against Draco's bare skin, drawing a red line across his arm. Bella moved back as Draco raised his swords again. Draco just wanting this to be over unknowingly started to allow his magic to flow in the swords. As Draco striked with his wakisashi's next a string of fire came flying out of his blades, making Bella's eyes widen in fear as a gust of flames came towards her. Bella dropped to the floor hoping to avoid the flames. Amy seeing her god mother was still in danger from the flames ran towards her god mother and stood at the base of her feet. Draco stared in shock as he saw the flame move towards Bella but when Amy ran to the base of his god mother's feet his swords clattered to the floor. Amy seeing the flame was still coming closed her eyes and reached inside herself for her magic. Amy started to glow a deep purple before both herself and Bella were surronded by the purple. The flames hit the the purple shield and ran of the sides of it before it was completely gone. Amy opened her eys to see the flame was no longer coming at her she turned and saw Bella lying on the stone floor and staring at in shock Amy.

"Are you okay Aunt Bella?" Amy asked.

Bellas nodded before saying, "I'm fine what about yourself? You could have been killed!" Draco finally moved from the spot where he was and ran over to Amy before sweeping her up in a hug.

"Are you alright?" He muttered into her ear.

"Yes I'm fine." Amy answered, Draco realizing what he had just done let her go.

"Aunt Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that I swear." Draco babbled.

"It's quite alright," Bella answered getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. Ginny seeing that all the fighting was finally over moved from the doorway towards the small group. "Now why are you two here?" Bella asked Ginny and Amy.

"Well Uncle Tom thought I should train with you and Amy wanted to talk to Draco." Ginny answered quickly saving her sister from embarasement.

"_Amy needs to talk to Draco concerning her feelings for him, my love. Allow them to go." _ Tom's voice said sweetly through Bella's head. Bella's eye allighted with understanding.

"Alright you two go," Bella said waving Amy and Draco off, "Ginny you know i'm not gonna go easy on you, right?" Bella asked now completely ignoring Amy and Draco. Amy getting the hint grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the dank cave. As they made it back into the dark corridor the door lite up again as it followed them out of the corridor. As they made it back into the regular Castle halls Amy stopped and turned to Draco.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else and talk?" Amy asked quietly.

Draco shook his head, "No I don't." He answered looking down at their hands that were still together.

Amy nodded before thinking of a good talking place before apparating.

* * *

**_In The Stone Cave:_**

* * *

"You know it would be illegal not to follow them, right?" Ginny asked as she and Bella entered the secret watching room off to the side of the Cave, that held Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Millicent, and Ron.

"Of course it is which is why in two minutes were going to send out a spy cam to where ever they apparated to." Bella and Pansy answered together.

* * *

**_With Drao and Amy:_**

* * *

They both both landed on Wizards island. On the exact rock that Blaise had been sitting on when they came to find him. Amy sat down on the rock with Draco following her movements and sitting as well. Amy stared out at the water for awhile before looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye and saw him watching her.

"Draco, do you remember the last time we were here?" Amy asked quietly looking out at the clear water moving against the rock.

"Yes I do. We were standing over there." Draco said pointing towards the clearing to there right.

"Do you remember what we were talking about over there?" She asked.

Draco looked over at the girl who was sitting beside him the wind was playing with her black hair with there purple undertone in the sun, her sea blue eyes held an unknown emotion to him, she was bitting her lip but still looked incredible. Her outfit consisted of a greay and black pinstripe corset halter vest, a black skirt with grommet accents with lace-up detailing, pleats and lace trim, with a pair of black platform flip-flops with black leather straps with silver bullets on the leather straps and flat grommet details.

"Yes I was going to tell you something but you didn't hear me so I was going to repeat it but you spotted Blaise." Draco answered.

"I heard you the first time when we were talking in the clearing." Amy said quietly looking up into Draco's eyes, "I heard every single word you said." Draco looked at her in shock.

"But I thought you said you didn't hear me?" Draco asked confused and shocked.

"I did say that but I didn't want you to know I heard you because I was afraid." Amy answered looking down at the water again.

"But if you were afraid yesterday why are we talking about this today?" Draco asked now less shocked and completely confused.

"Because I realized it was an irrational fear and that I was being pathetic." She answered looking back at Draco with a fierce look in her eyes with another emotion he still couldn't place.

"How were you being pathetic?" Draco inquired.

"Because unlike you I couldn't even make an attempt to tell you how I feel." Amy responded standing up and looking at Draco who was now completely shocked.

Draco stood up beside her, "Well…..Amy I was wondering do you have feelings for me?" Draco asked, the same question he asked in the clearing, smirking at the girl who stood beside him who looked taken aback before smirking.

"More than you know Mr. Malfoy." Amy replied, Draco scooped her up into a hug and kissed her bravely on the lips. Their lips crashed together for a brief second before they pulled away and Amy asked, "What about you Mr. Malfoy, do you happen to have feelings for me?"

Draco smirked, "But of course I do Ms. Thorpe, more than life itself." He answered pulling her to him again and kissing her. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes this time that unknown emotion became known. It was Love.

* * *

**_Translations:  
_**

_Ego- I_

_Peto- Demand_

_Que- That_

_Tu- You_

_Expositus- Open_

**_A/N: Okay I hope you liked that chapter it's much longer than my regular chapters and I'm extremely proud of that. Please review and if you want to see anything happen in the story please tell me. I really want your feedback even if it is criticism, but keep it constructive please ). Thanks again for reading. _**


	24. Severus!

_**A/n: I just realized how completely fluffy that last chapter was. But anyways I'm sorry for such the long delay on this chapter. Hopefully you won't have to wait this long again and if you do just start yelling at me. Anyways here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Past:**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Draco stood up beside her, "Well…..Amy I was wondering do you have feelings for me?" Draco asked, the same question he asked in the clearing, smirking at the girl who stood beside him who looked taken aback before smirking.

"More than you know Mr. Malfoy." Amy replied, Draco scooped her up into a hug and kissed her bravely on the lips. Their lips crashed together for a brief second before they pulled away and Amy asked, "What about you Mr. Malfoy, do you happen to have feelings for me?"

Draco smirked, "But of course I do Ms. Thorpe, more than life itself." He answered pulling her to him again and kissing her. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes this time that unknown emotion became known. It was Love.

* * *

**_Present:_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Love, we need to go back to the mansion and get the others and get ready to leave to go back to Hogwart's" Draco announced sitting on the beach of the island with Amy sitting on his lap.

"I know." Amy sighed standing up slowly. Draco laughed at her behavior and stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I babe but we have to go back to school or they'll suspect something if they don't already do." Draco admitted.

"Well if we're going to leave we better leave now if we don't want to be yelled at by Uncle Tom for missing dinner." Amy announced sighing, beginning to move and get up. As soon as she was standing she extended her hand towards Draco, who grabbed it and stood but pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. As the wind around them, blew rapidly around their figures. Draco released her from the kiss putting the loose strands of hair in her face behind her ear.

"I'm glad you're finally mine." Draco murmured.

"As am I." Amy paused. "But this isn't going to stop the pranks against you guys."

Draco laughed, "That doesn't matter as long as you my queen." He pulled her close again before apparating back to the castle.

"Finally what took you so long?!" Tom screeched from the dinning room where everyone was getting seated at the large round table. Everyone looked up at Tom before looking over at the doorway where Draco stood holding Amy.

"I mean how long can it take to tell someone a simple 'I have feelings for you'" Bella taunted laughing at the young couple.

"Actually you should know Bella it took you nine years to tell Uncle Tom." Amy answered moving towards her seat next to Ginny and beside Draco, who was escorting her to her seat like a gentleman.

"Well that was a different scenario, it was during the war." Bella muttered blushing while Tom smirked from beside.

"Oh quiet children." Tom said chuckling at the girls antics forgetting completely about his former irritation at Amy and Draco. "Now everyone sit down we have a few things to discuss and to handout." Tom waited until everyone had settled into their seat and piled some food onto their plate before beginning. "Now I know you are all eager about getting this war done and over with but we do still have to get one of main contributors back, Korvin. Now the kids have an idea for this and I plan to let them go ahead and do it. Beings they are our eyes, ears, and hands in that school at the moment. I will keep you updated on the process of that. Next matter of business the girl's initiation ceremony will be held on October 31st so please let everyone know to gather their best apparel for that night. Because I will not tolerate my goddaughters being disgraced by filth." Tom sneered, picking up a grape and eating it before continuing, "Which reminds me Ron, Vincent, Gregory, Theo, Blade, Priscilla, and the lovely Erlina I have your family amulets, which most of you didn't get because you were on a mission. Also did Amy excuse you for missing the party?" He asked handing them there amulets.

"Yes, she did." Theo answered.

"Good because I would of hated it to see her have to punish you." Tom chuckled, "Now enjoy the rest of your dinner and the company of the children. As they will be leaving back to Hogwarts after dinner."

The rest of dinner went very smoothly until Ginny stood up, clinking her glass. "I believe it's time to show the footage of Amy and Draco getting together now!" Ginny announced gleefully while both Amy and Draco sighed heavily.

"Oh goody!" Bella exclaimed jumping to her feet clapping, "I've waited all day to see this."

"She means since this afternoon." Tom corrected.

"Yeah that, same difference, whatever! Turn it on Ginny!" Bella yelled prancing around the room in her full black gown, giggling like a little school girl until the screen came down for everyone to watch the uniting of Amy and Draco, did she sit down. Though the whole time she was jumping in her seat owing and awing at the right moments. Finally when it was over it was time for the group to depart. The parents and Tom and Bella went around the group giving them hugs and reminding them of their duties that they would have to complete.

"Be good children don't make me have to come early!" Tom yelled to teens.

"Remember what I taught you." Bella shrieked.

"Don't get caught." Lucius called.

"Draco, honey, owl me!" Narcissa pleaded.

"We love you Amelia & Ginny!" Amy and Ginny's parents announced. Before they all flooed back to Snape's office at Hogwarts

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Snape's office they knew something was wrong the whole room was a mess and Severus Snape's office is NEVER a mess. Just as quickly as they had arrived on the scene, was just as quick as they whipped out there wands. The light above there heads flickered ominously as it swung back and forth showing parts of the office they couldn't see with out light. Severus's oak desk was flipped over and broken down the middle while one of the legs on the desk was splintered all the way to the fireplace. While the papers, that were usually on his desk, were scattered all over the floor. There was also burn marks all over the walls indicating there was some kind of duel that occurred in Severus's office. Also the book shelf on the other side of his desk was overturned and the books were splayed about. They all moved into a tight circle after seeing the damage of the office to make sure nothing jumped out at them.

"Guys this isn't good." Pansy whispered moving closer to Ron.

"I know Pansy. Just stay calm." Ron whispered back holding her close to him.

"Ehh!" was heard from underneath the pile of books as a hand moved up from the mound. Amy quickly ran over to the mound of books and started throwing books in every direction before uncovering a severely beaten Severus. Amy gently moved his head to her lap before surveying the damage that had happened to him. His robes were torn and battered with blood and splinters from his desk, his hair was in every other direction, while his injuries were the worst on his face he had a deep cut from his eyebrow to his cheek, which was swollen, along with numerous scratches on his face and a broken nose and a black eye. Severus coughed up blood while he tried painfully to open his swollen eye.

"Who did this to you Severus?" Amy asked gently.

Severus lifted his head from Amy's lap gently and moved up towards her ear whispering, " 'arry." before passing out.

"Draco! Blaise! Blade! Help move Severus to his room!" Amy shouted out moving Severus's head off her lap before standing in a daze and allowing the boys to move him into his room. "Theo! Mili! I'm going to need you both to heal Severus with the help of Erlina." Theo and Millicent nodded at Erlina before following the boys into the room. "Ron! Pansy! Ginny! Please go to the owlery and send a message to Uncle and anybody else who needs to be informed but not Dumbledore." They all nodded before running out of the secret passage way fro the snakes out the dungeons. "Priscilla! Can you go with Greggory and Vincent to Severus's potion stocks and get all the healing potions you can get." Priscilla saluted her before running out of the door with Greggory and Vincent right behind her. Amy sighed before pulling out her wand fixing the desk, reorganizing the papers, setting the bookshelf up right, reorganizing his books, before finally pulling his chair up from the ground and sitting down and watching as everyone ran around her doing the job she had assigned to them to stabilize there head of house. '_How could Dumbledore have Severus's own son attack him. I mean we may be bad but were not as bad as he is.' _Amy thought sadly. Half way through the night though there panicking became more intense that Amy had to step into the room. She told everyone to get out and come back in 5 minutes. Amy pulled up a chair next to Severus's bed closing her eyes as soon as she was comfortable. Amy pooled most of her magic into a ball in her hand which was a ball of pure black smoke swirling all around before she pushed it into his body whispering, "_Vigoratus!" _As soon as she had done that she blacked out. But just as quickly as she had passed out Severus began to heal incredibly quickly. His wounds on his face started to knit together along with the wounds that were internally, namely the broken bones, began to snap back into place. Soon after his stats began to beep that he was healed, alarming the group standing outside the door. They quickly barged into the room to see Severus waking up and Amy passed out beside him.

* * *

I know, I know. It got a tiny bit dark but I had to put some kind of twist in there for some future events. So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there is anything you want to see in the future like maybe some good Slytherin torturing of the little lion.


End file.
